


The start of a friendship

by ElinWT94



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinWT94/pseuds/ElinWT94





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first FanFic ever, so please ket me know what you think!! Also if you don't like it, I welcome any advice I can get :) I hope you enjoy reading this story.  


 

As soon as I got off the train at the airport I regretted leaving. Was I really going to drop my life, job, friends, family, everything I knew and counted on for years, just because I wanted to see the world? Sure it would be an amazing experience, making plenty of new friends and the best memories for when I get back. But it would also be a lonely time. Sadly I couldn't find anyone to go with me, being a few years behind most people of my age meant that, when I finally graduated university, most of my friends had steady jobs and even a family of themselves to take care of. I was still sure that I wanted to see the world before any boyfriend, job or even my own family would pin me down and keep me from my first and biggest love, traveling.

As a child, I was lucky enough that my parents loved to travel as well, which meant that I had already seen more than a lot other people and being more comfortable with the idea of travel. This had also sparked my love for traveling. This lead to me working my ass off the last year on different part-time jobs so I could afford to see whatever I wanted to see for quite a while. Of course I was super exited and couldn't wait to start the trip in Florence, Italy. I had never been there before but with all the pictures I had seen and stories I'd heard from others, I couldn't wait to se the beautiful city myself.

Walking from the train station to the actual airport, I saw that it started snowing, perfect, this will cause delays and a lot of very grumpy people. I was extra glad I decided to travel first class on my first long flight of the trip, figuring the normal chairs and legroom would break my 6 foot tall body on an 8 hour flight. 

 

After standing in line for 45 minutes to check my bags, I went to security and I noticed that it looked extremely busy but most people were not in line so I got through pretty easy. As I wake my way he the first class lounges, I hear the crowd behind me screaming and yelling in excitement, making me wonder what well known person is flying today. Normally I know it when someone famous visits the city I love but with all the packing and preparation I have done the last few weeks, I wasn't surprised I didn't know who it could be. Considering whoever it would be, I would more than likely see them in the first class lounge, I didn't bother looking back, searching for an unknown familiar face in the crowd. When I got to the lounges, I was greeted by a kind looking girl who scanned my boarding-pass and handed me a glass of champagne "Welcome to the first class lounge miss Lenox, if there is anything I can do for you during your stay, please let me know" (no idea if this is how first class lounges work, just how I imagine them) as she lead me to the seating area and explained the different sections and options to me. I wanted to take full advantage of the lounge so I came a few hours before my flight was supposed to board so I started exploring.

 

It was quite and empty in the lounge and when I finished a quick round and got back to the entrance an sat down at the bar there, I heard someone talking to the girl at the door "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's not my first time here" in a stressed and almost anxious voice that sounded vaguely familiar. The girl tried to give the same short welcome greeting as she gave me but got cut off by the guy before she could even start, giving no change to come further than "Welcome to....."she sounded a little flustered when she finished with "please let me know if there is something I can do for you mister Evans".

That last name together with the voice made thealarm bells in my head ring, was there any chance I was in the same lounge andin earshot of the one and only mister Chris Evans?? The guy who everyone I knew,including myself, had a huge celebrity crush on? I forced myself not to turnaround and run towards him but kept my fangirling to zero while my heart wasracing out of my chest. 

I hadn't seen many people in the big lounge so I was more than a little surprised when I heard the chair next to mine being pulled back followed by a 'thunk' and a deep sigh as he at down on said chair. I turned to him and saw him looking in my direction, the same stress and anxiety showing heavily on his face as he gave me a small smile and introduced himself "Hey how are you doing? I'm Chris, I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you but I need someone to talk o for a bit" it took me a few seconds before I could react. "I.. erhmm.. no of course I don't mind. I'm Ava Lenox, nice to meet you. I'm doing pretty well, first time I'm flying first class so it's kind of overwhelming for me here. How are you? You seem a little nervous?" It was a miracle I got a complete and normal sentence out, considering how nervous the person next to me made me. He gave me no time to think about it to much however. "H Ava, nice to meet you too, I can imagine, I still remember my first time first class, it changed my look on travel quite a lot. Yeah I'm a little stressed right now, I had to get passed a lot of people who all wanted to see me, take a picture and make me sign stuff for them before I even got through security and I don't do too well in large crowds, it makes me anxious and grumpy to basically everyone that talks to me. Oh my God, I was so rude to the girl at the entrance! I have to apologize, I will be back" And with that he turned his chair around and walked towards the entrance. "hey, I'm really sorry about how I reacted when you greeted me, that was absolutely not how I usually act. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?" when I heard him say that, I kind of hoped he would have been rude to me too, I knew some things he could to make up for that.


	2. 2. In the first class lounge

Hi!! I realized I posted the wrong chapter as the first chapter before.. It's fixed now so if you want, you can go back and read the actual first chapter

Luckily for him, she was much less demanding and a selfie and signing her phone case was all she asked for before he came back to his seat next to me. "So, Ava, you're sure you don't mind me talking to you for a bit? If you do that's totally fine of course, I wouldn't want to ruin your first first class experience" as he talked you could see the smile on his lips slowly worked its way up to his eyes until you started to believe the anxiety was mostly gone. "Oh no, please stay! I don't think there is anything you could ruin by sitting next to someone, except maybe someone's self-assurance" As soon as I said that, I turned red, I hadn't meant to say that out loud. I started looking at my hands when I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me look up again. "So you do know who I am then? Most girls who know me start fangirling as soon as they see me, you didn't seem phased at all, I figured you thought I was just a random stranger!" I laughed at his reaction, "Is there really anyone who doesn't know who you are? I realized it was you when the girl said your last name when you came in but since you sounded stressed and pretty nervous, I just figured you'd probably prefer to be left alone." "Well.. I guess I'm used to people acting out and basically going crazy when I'm around" he had to blush when he said that, probably realising how it sounded a little arrogant. "and I'm not saying.. I don't mean that everyone.... Great, now I made it sound like I expect the whole world to know who I am.." this made Chris look at his hand and me assuring him that it was fine. We talked for a bit and when asking where we were headed, we found out we were both going to Italy, however, he was going to Rome for ComicCon there as part of the press tour for the new Captain America movie Civil War tat would come out in April. We had some drinks and food together as we waited for our flights, his was earlier than mine but there was still over an hour left before he could board while I had to wait almost two and a half hours. As we were discussing that is was funny how two flights o close together in time, both went to Italy , there was an announcement; the flight to Rome had been cancelled. I could see the colour drain from his face as they urged everyone to go to the desk. Obviously he did not feel like going back in the crowd outside, more or less a sitting duck in the queue for a new flight. His breathing started to get shallow and the panic started to show in his face.

I put my hand on his knee and tried to calm him down a bit "Hey, it's gonna be fine, don't you have an agent or PA who can arrange these things for you? Or is there something I can do for you?" When I touched his knee, his eyes flicked to mine and as soon as I mentioned the agent, I could see him calm down and even feel the muscle in his leg relax. "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry for freaking out like that" "No need to be sorry, it's really annoying and I'm sure you have a busy schedule when you get in Rome, please let me know if I can do anything!" He smiled at me, stood up and walked to a corner to get a hold of his agent. I could hear him talking but couldn't make out the words. As he was talking, he kept glancing my way and after some time, he walked my way while still holding the phone. "Hey, so they say my best option is to take your flight and then take a taxi or train or whatever from Florence to Rome. They are booking me a seat right now. Would you mind if I took the seat next to you? I feel like I could use a familiar and kind face on such a long flight. Before you say anything, just know that you can totally say no." Fangirl me was completely over the moon, I got to spent 8 long hours next to Chris Evans because he asked for it??? That was like a dream come true, I probably even really dreamt about it once or twice. "Of course, if you're sure you won't get tired of me, I'd love to keep you company! My seat is 3A" again I could see the stress seep off his face as it made space for gratitude and relief. "Thank you, that really means a lot. Josh? Yeah she doesn't mind, can you get the seat next to 3A for me please? Thank you so much! I'll see you when I get there." With that he ends the call and returns to his seat and the conversation they had before they were interrupted.

After a while, someone from the airport walked towards us with a new boarding-pass for Chris, seat 3C. At first I was kind of disappointed because there would be someone between him and me on the plane. When he saw my expression, he chuckled "you know in first class they always keep the seat next to you empty so you don't get bothered by the person next to you, I will be right beside you, if you want me to with the option to scooch over to the seat over when you get tired of me" he winked when he said that, making me smile. "I think it'll take more that 8 hours in the air for me to ask you to move away from me" I tell him, immediately regretting it when I realize what it sounds like. "Oohh really, I see that as a challenge!" we talk and joke until it's time to board.

When they call our flight, I get up and ready to walk towards the gate but Chris stops me. "I always have to be the last one to get on the plane, it would take forever if a lot of people would have to pass me going in" he says as he smiled and I realize once again what a beautiful smile he has. Every time he starts talking to me, giving the excuse to look at him, I notice something new on his face. I didn't think that would be possible considering how many movies and pictures I have seen of him. As I start dreaming about his nose, his cheeks, the way his nose crunches when he smiles, how his lips move when he talks and his amazing blue eyes, I realize he asked me something "Ava, did you hear me? I asked if you wanted some water before we left for the plane?" "Oh yes I'm sorry I started to day-dream for a bit" "While you were looking at me? Couldn't have been too exciting I assume?" If only he knew.... "No, it's just been a long day, I was planning on sleeping the first part of the flight but with you next to me, I'm not too sure about that anymore." I'm not sure if it was the lack of sleep or the several drinks I had in a short period of time, but I started to be bolder and say more things to Chris, and he noticed, I could see his eyes glister when he heard something I wouldn't have said an hour ago. Even though my confidence got stronger by the minute, and by the drink lets be honest, I never had the urge to touch him or flirt with him. I was half expecting that I would have to stop myself from kissing him every 5 minutes from the moment he decided to sit next to me but strangely enough, the longer I sat there, the less that feeling became, I started seeing him more as a friend than potential boyfriend and I thought to see the same in his eyes.

When someone came to get Chris to board the plane, we went silent and took a bit more space between each other, not wanting to make the person think we were couple and start rumours or even sneak a picture and sell it to a paparazzi.


	3. 3. On board

Once on board, Chris kept to his word and immediately took the seat next to mine, causing a bit of a scene by the stewardesses who tried to get everyone in their assigned seats for take-off. As a compromise, he promised them that he would move to his own seat as soon as the plane started driving as long as het was allowed to so switch as soon as the 'seatbelt on' was off.

It seemed to take forever for the plane to taxi from the gate to the take-off point and even longer for the seatbelt light was turned off but as soon as the sign was turned off, Chris kept his word and sat down in the seat next to mine. "I'm sorry for being so clingy but I always get nervous flying. I know it's the safest way of travel but still.. More people die of beestings every year than by shark attacks but you don't see me in the ocean in Australia, just hoping to not run into a shark!" Obviously I didn't mind at all, this might just be the best flight of my life! "Don't worry, I'll just have to make sure I don't start fangirling about meeting you, you talking to me like a normal human being and actually wanting to spend more time with me!" I could see the genuine smile fly across his face as I said that. "You would fangirl over me? Really? You seem so calm and anyone should be lucky to talk to you. Just so you know, as long as people treat me like, how did you put it, a normal human being, I tend to treat them the same way" he said with a wink and his signature smile, sending butterflies through my body.

"So, what do you normally do on a long flight like this?" he asked as if I fly to Europe on a regular basis. "Honestly, I've never flown for 8 hours before, and I wasn't counting on such enjoyable company so my plan of sleeping through most of it is pretty much out of the window by now" I answer him. "And if I would have to watch a movie to pass the time I couldn't sleep, I might have brought my iPad where I might have downloaded all MCU movies on...." I decided it was safe by now to confess I was more of a fan than I had shown to be, he was here, talking to me and requesting my company so what would be the harm? Obviously he started smiling when I mentioned the movies he starred in and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Oh really, you actually are a fangirl! I can't believe how relaxed you are, you haven't even asked for a picture or anything to sign!" I saw doubt creeping into the broad smile he gave me "Oh great, now I sound arrogant again.. maybe you only watch the movies despite me being in them, secretly hating me and only loving RDJ or Seb so much you tolerate my appearance on the screen" he started to blush again and his voice trailed down as he started to look at his hands again. It felt strange how this big and famous guy seemed pretty insecure and even seemed to care about what a random stranger thought of him. "No worries, I love your work as an actor! I'm much more of a fangirl than I care to admit, especially to you.. I've actually met you a few years ago at ComicCon in Salt Lake City, I even have a picture with you! Wait, I'll show it to you." I started looking for the picture on my phone as he looked at me, surprised. "you still have the picture on your phone? That must have been 4 years ago and that phone looks pretty new!" "yeah.. I might transfer it to any new phone I get.. like I said, I really am a fan" I could feel my cheeks get hot as I said that. "Now I sound like some kind of stalker who always keeps the one picture they have on them..." As I showed him the picture, he started smiling "I think it's cute you keep it close to you. If I'd ever meet an idol of mine, I'd probably also keep the picture with me at all times." Before I could tell him not to scroll, I could see his thumb swiping right, showing more pictures of him and his castmates from photoshoots that I had no desire showing him. Obviously he started laughing when he saw them "ahhhh you really are a fangirl!" as his hand went up to his left boob. Now I really turned red "uhm yeah.. all you guys are kind of amazing and not too bad to look at so I just safe the pictures I love as I see them.." I said as I tried to take my phone back. But Chris was having too much fun looking at the pictures. "Can I please have my phone back..? you really don't need to.." I wasn't finished speaking when I saw his eyes shine even more than before and I knew he found some of the more.. revealing pictures I had in that map.. "Wow, I didn't think anyone would actually like these.. I remember this shoot very clearly, it was a cold day, just so you know" He told me with a very thick wink. I knew instantly what shoot he meant, there were some pictures I probably should have taken off my phone but it was so nice to look at them.. the fear was written all over my face but he leaned towards me "this is quite a while ago, I assure you it looks better now" he used his Cap voice as I told me that, making all the blood go from my body to my face "yeah... uhmm.. you see..... that's why you shouldn't just start swiping on a phone that's not yours." "Are you kidding? I would not have wanted to miss the look on your face just now or even knowing you have those on your phone!" I could see the childlike attitude I recognised from the endless interviews I watched and seeing the boyish smile on his face made me feel slightly less embarrassed.

"Hey, no need to feel bad, I'm glad someone likes those pictures, I'm sure they were pretty expensive to make, I needed quite some help to look like that back then actually" that confession made me feel better but I still wanted to take my phone back as soon as I could. "Yes I like them a lot. It not like I thought I would ever randomly run into you at the airport.. Now that I've seen you in real life, I don't really need them anymore, you're much more impressive in real life." "In that case, I guess we have to take some pictures later to replace them! But first, movie time? What movie were you going to watch first?" "Do you really want to watch a Marvel movie with me? Wouldn't that be kind of weird for you?" I couldn't believe he wanted to take pictures with me and also watch a movie that he could be in! This day had been so strange in so many levels! "You realize that I was super into Ironman before I was ever cast or even asked to play Cap right? And there a so many Marvel movies that I'm not in as well!" As soon as he finished speaking, the stewardess asked us if we wanted anything to drink or snack. We happily asked for a glass of red wine and some chips for the movie. "But seriously, you want to watch a movie with me?" "Yes of course! We have more than 6 hours left and I'm sure the people around us would like some quite as well so what else are we going to do? Now, what movie do you want to watch? And please choose as if I'm not here" he finished with a wink. "Well, I was gonna go for Winter Soldier but I would be happy to switch it for Ironman 2 as well, whatever you prefer." "So Winter Soldier, and do you want to see it because I am in it or do you prefer Seb?" I could see the uncertainty crawl on his face, even though he tried very hard not to let it. "Honestly I really like the storyline, it's one of the few movies I could watch pretty much every day without getting bored. Obviously a shirtless Sebastian Stan does not hurt any movie, and those death stares he does..." I sighed at the thought of it and Chris did not look too impressed. "Really? That does it for you? I feel like this is a competition I can't win. I mean, I can't even blame you, look at the guy! And he is such a kind and funny person as well..." His voice trailed off and he looked dreamy in the distance, I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "So what is your favourite Marvel movie? Is it one that you're in or do you prefer not to see yourself?" he gave me a thoughtful look, giving me a great opportunity to admire his blue eyes, I could see the slightly darker blue circle around the more greenish inside and the small specs of green, blue and gold that showed up when I looked close enough. His answer pulled me back to reality "That's really hard, there are so many good movies.. I swear I'm not trying to sound arrogant yet again... anyway, there are many good stories, I love the story of Winter Soldier because it is actually pretty current, with privacy dilemmas and stuff, of course I love The First Avenger, it changed my life and set me and Seb up for all these years and the years to come. However, Ironman started everything and that first movie has a special place in my heart. Also because when watching that, I don't have to look at myself for about two hours" His chuckle when he finished speaking sounded amazing and I couldn't help but to drink in his smile and his eyes when he looked at me again. "but every movie has a story behind the scenes as well. The first Avengers movie was a total game changer for me, working with al these amazing actors that I have looked up to for so long, RDJ of course but also Mark and Renner are great. I had worked with Scarlet a few times before, I fell more or less in love with Hemsworth and Hiddleston is an incredible person as well. But back to the movie, how about we watch Winter Soldier and I will try to comment a bit on things that went on off screen and stuff?" "Wow that sound great! I can't believe how this day turned out! I was kind of exited about the flight since it's the first time I'm flying first class but also kind of not looking forward to an eight hour flight, scared they would cancel my flight and instead I'm here with you! And you want to talk to me and watch a movie together, it's just amazing" As I said that, I realized how crazy it all was, sitting next to one of my idols and celebrity crushes since you could remember, about to watch a movie he played in! You could see Chris starting to look down again, doubting himself, so you put your hand on his knee and got his attention "hey, are you okay? I'm really trying not to be too overwhelming but its pretty hard with you next to me.. I'm sorry if it's a bit too much" His eyes shot to mine again and I tried to give him a compassionate but not pitiful smile back. "No that's not it. Can I tell you something personal? And can you keep it to yourself? I have no desire to have the rest of the world know.." I was a little shocked, the guy who didn't know me a few hours ago wanted to confide in me? "You can tell me anything and obviously I'll keep it to myself" He turned his body towards me and took my hand in his before he started talking again. "The reason I was in Vancouver is because my girlfriend lives there." I looked surprised because I followed him and many fan accounts on several social media and never heard of a girlfriend recently. "Yeah we kept it on the downlow, I didn't want to dump paparazzi and drama on her and us before we were both sure about us and she was sure she could handle it. But anyway, she is a very nice woman, she has two kids I haven't met yet, which I totally understand, she is funny, really kind to everyone and a no nonsense person. I think I'm really in love with her, or should I say I thought.. We haven't been together for long, about 5 months now, but it seems like she is loosing interest. Honestly I didn't really notice before I got to the airport. It just kind of slipped between the cracks I guess. But when I was talking to you, wait that doesn't sound right, don't worry, I'm not confessing my love to you or anything" He let out a nervous laugh and dropped my hand in my lap. "No I didn't think you were, please go on, I'm listening" I said as I put my hand back on his knee. He took a sharp breath and continued "Oh that's good. Anyway, you were, are genuinely interested and asking questions, looking at me like I matter, and that makes me think that she just wants to be with me because it's interesting and maybe even just for my money.." He sounded really disappointed and I felt really bad for him. I could even see his eyes starting to water. "Look, she's an idiot if she doesn't appreciate you, you're a great man, amazing person and if she doesn't see that or only sees the parts se want to and ignores the rest, maybe that's not the person for you.. I'm really sorry that you feel that way because I don't think some real and genuine person like you deserves to be used for any means. Maybe you should call her when we land and tell her how you feel, that you have doubts about you two and ask her to be honest. That's all you can do, and then trust her to be honest to you." I felt really bad for him, knowing what it felt like to be lied to and kept on a string. He relaxed his shoulders and dropped his hands in his lap, looking defeated and suddenly very tired. "You know what, why don't we sleep for a bit and watch the movie when we wake up?" "Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your flight with my problems..." His voice trailed off again as he let his eyes travel from his hands to my eyes and back to his hands. "Of course I'm sure, you've already made this flight better than I could ever imagine. You look drained from thinking and doubting the last 5 months of your life. I there is anything I can do for you, you let me know alright?" "Thank you Ava, that means a lot." "No worries, have some rest and try not to think about her too much for now." I leaned over and have him a quick kiss on his cheek. When I sat back again I put my hand where my lips had just been and I moved my thumb over his cheekbone. "There is no reason why you should settle for anything less than the very best." And with that we tried to get some sleep.

It was about an hour later when I woke up, meaning there were another five hours to go before we arrived at Florence. I looked over at Chris and saw his eyes still closed and a peaceful look on his face. I couldn't help but to smile and I took my phone to snap a quick picture, making a mental note to store it somewhere no one would see it by accident. I started the movie we were supposed to watch together since it seemed more important to let him sleep than to have someone to watch the movie with. As the movie started I was immediately sucked in the story like it was the first time I saw it. When the highway scene came to it's climax, Chris decided to turn in his sleep and put his hand on my stomach which startled me, making me yell and jump up. Of course that caused Chris to wake up and look confused at me standing with his hand on my seat. He looked at me with his eyes still half closed and a sleepy voice "Wha.. what did I do..?" "You scared me, Bucky was about to blow up Black widow and you decided that was the perfect moment to put your arm on my stomach" He looked shocked and embarrassed "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.. I was still asleep. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to cross any lines for you, I swear I didn't do it on purpose, did I really scare you that much?" I had to laugh a little at the look on his, still half sleeping, face. "No it's fine, it was just the combination between the movie and a sudden weight on my body, you didn't really scare me, don't worry!" Again, his face visibly relaxed, as did the rest of his body. "Oh good. And I see you started the movie without me? Good thing I know the story I guess" he said with a half wink as he took his headphone and plugged them in my armrest to get the sound of my screen but making sure his ear on my side was not blocked. And that way we watched the rest of the movie, and the next one, which ended up being Ironman 2. Even in that movie Chris had something to add every now and then, short stories RDJ had told him went on behind the scenes. By the time both movies ended, it came close to landing time, only a half hour left.


	4. 4. Now what

I started to feel empty, it was hard to imagine I would most likely never see Chris again, he might not even remember me that long, who knows how many flight buddies he had before me.. his voice pulled me back to reality "So Ava, how long are you staying in Florence, do you have a nice hotel?" "I don't really have any set plans, I just figured I'd see what happens when I get there and just move on somewhere else when I get bored of the city. How about you, busy schedule after Rome?" he seemed relieved by my answer ""We have a very busy schedule; a few days in Rome, then we travel to the Netherlands, going to London, followed by a more easy time in Scandinavia, after which we will have some more press in the UK. After that, we have the Asia tour. I am not even sure where we are going completely." I could see hope and uncertainty flash across his face before he started talking to me again "And, how set are you on Florence as a first stop, ermm, any, any chance I can convince you to join me in Rome first? No worries, obviously you get your own room and you can do whatever you want whenever, but.. you could, you know, hang out with me a little more? Meet some of the cast of Civil War as well, I don't really feel like traveling to Rome on my own and.. well.. you're really nice company and.. you know, I feel like we could be really good friends if we get to know each other better?" I couldn't believe my ears, was THE Chris Evans, Captain America, asking me to come with him and keep him company?? He took my silence as a bad sign however "I completely understand if you don't want to, it's really sudden and I'm sure you have plans in Florence.. I just wanted to give you the option you know.." "I would love to! Are you sure though? Do you really want me to hang around? And you want me to meet your cast mates?? That would be soo cool! I can't believe it!" His face lit up as I said that. I could see he was genuinely relieved and excited. "I don't want you to get any wrong signals or anything, I'm not asking you on the weirdest first date ever, I just really enjoy your company and really think you could be an important person in my life with your attitude and knowledge towards life, you could probably really keep me grounded if at any point fame would get in my head. Don't get me wrong, you're really pretty and any man would be lucky to be with you but, first of all, I'm still technically in a relationship and if, or when that ends I need to take some time to get to know ME again and I think I could really use your hep with that as well.. So I guess it's more like a new best friend first date kind of thing?" I felt bad for him as he almost accepted the end of his relationship. "I would gladly be your new 'best friend on trial'" I said laughing, "it would be my honour."

With that, we heard the stewardesses prepare the plane for landing and they were just as strict about Chris and his assigned seat as with taking off so he switched seats again, after softly squeezing my knee.

Chris was the first one led off the plane, againto make sure a certain Chris Evans wouldn'thold up the line by people on the plane who would want pictures and signatures.After a short discussion, the ground staff agreed to let me join as well. Once offthe plane we were led down a secret hallway into a nice waiting area where ourbags would be dropped off without having to cross the crowded airport. We didn'ttalk during the short walk so I decided to break the silence when we got in thewaiting area. "What's the plan now? Taxi? Train? Domestic flight?" Chrisstarted laughing at the last option, "they don't really do domestic flights onthe main land here! It's 3 o'clock right now, there are two options, we stayhere for a while and see what it's like in Florence and wait for RDJ to get uswith his jet, or we jump in a train now, getting in Rome just before dinner. Doyou have a preference?" My mouth fell open at the mentioning of Robert DowneyJunior and then even more when I heard 'his jet' I was still torn, we couldwalk around for 3 or 4 hours through the city of my dreams, made so much betterby the company of Chris Evans by my side. The look in my eyes must have givenit away, "we can always go back here after the press in Rome, I'm not sure ifwe can use the jet after today" I got a big wink at the end. "Well so the choiceis not that hard then I think? I don't think anyone I know would ever forgiveme to let go of a chance to travel in anything the legend Robert Downey Juniorhas used." I chuckled. "When did you ask him?" I couldn't think of a time hecould have contacted Mr Legend since we got off the plane. "I just happen toknow he travels from here today" Chris said with a mischievous smile and wink. "I'mjoking, he told me we was shopping in Milan yesterday and he will fly back to Rometoday, when they cancelled my flight, I asked him to make a quick stop-overhere and he agreed. He doesn't know you're coming too though but I'm sure hewon't mind, as long as you don't have anything against flying together with,using your words, 'the Legend'?" his eyes blinked with the excitement he knew Ihad to be feeling and he was right, I started jumping up and down "Oh my God, I'mgoing to meet Mr Robert Downey Junior on the same day that Chris Evans asks meto join him to Rome?? Is this a dream?? When does he get here? Can I call mymom to tell her?? I really should call her anyway to let her know I landedsafely and I changed my plan. Can I tell her about you? Do you want to keep ita secret? That's fine too, I understand, I'm rambling, please make me stoptalking.. I can't believe I regretted leaving at the airport!" finally Chrisgrabbed my arm and looked at me with a serious expression "look, you can tell anyoneanything, as long as they don't gossip it around it's fine by me. Your familyand friends should know who you're traveling with anyway. There is no need tobe nervous about RDJ, he is just a man who just happens to be a hell of a lotricher than most people. He really is one of the kindest people I know but hewill test you a little so get your fangirling out now so you can make a goodimpression later. He arrived already so we just have to wait for the bags andwe can go to the hangar. You can eat something here if you want but I strongly recommendwaiting for the jet, the food is a lot better there" I get another big wink. "thanksChris, really thank you, this is so amazing" I ran to him, embracing him in abig hug and feel his strong arms cross behind my back. It felt really good tofeel his warm body against mine. Before we got too comfortable, someone opened the door and came in with our bags.


	5. 5. On the jet

The ground staff insisted that we put our hand luggage on the trolley with our other bags as he asked us to follow him outside. We did as he asked, with a little more distance between us, in case anyone would look outside and think we were a couple, the gossip sites would have a field day.  
While we were walking towards the hangar where the jet was waiting for us, I got more and more nervous; "are you sure he is okay with me tagging along? Won't he think it's strange you're taking me after knowing me for a few hours? Wat do I call him? How do I have t act around him? Is there anything I can't talk about? Oh my God, I'm so nervous! Are we almost there?" the answer to the last question came as soon as I asked; as we rounded the corner, I could see an open hangar and a small private jet that could belong to only one person, the red and gold letters on the side would let anyone even remotely close that the legend himself was in the air, or in this case, on the ground and are obviously inspired by Ironman. As we got closer, my nerves got bigger and bigger. I couldn't believe I was about to meet the man I had looked up to for so long. And not only that, I was going to fly on his private jet, with Ironman and Captain America! Chris saw me get more and more spring in my step and could quite possibly hear my heart beat faster and faster and he put his arm around my shoulder, "don't worry, he really is just a person, just don't tell him I said that, I'd never live it down." He gave me a reassuring smile that somehow made me even more nervous, having Captain America next to you when meeting Ironman before flying on his jet, I couldn't believe how strange this day had gotten. "He does know I'm tagging along right..? I mean, it's not some big surprise?" "Don't worry, I told him and he was very excited, I think he thinks I should propose to you right now, he really wants me to settle down, keeps reminding me of my age and how single I am right now, as far as he knows.." I could hear his voice starting to sound less confident and I wondered if he talked to the girl yet. Every step I took towards the hangar increased my nerves but somehow also made me more confident about meeting him.

When I saw him standing in his impeccable grey suit, greeting us with his signature Tony Stark pose, head up and arms out, and someone next to him with glasses of champagne, I didn't think I ever had more champagne than that day, everywhere I went, it was just handed to me but I was sure the champagne that Robert Downey Junior would give, would have to be the best one. Chris was relaxing with every step we took towards RDJ and his smile grew while his eyes were glistering more and more, it was obvious to everyone that he looked up the Robert and that they had a great friendship.

"Hey Dorito, so good to see you again! And you finally found a girl who is willing to keep up with you?" He took the last steps toward us and engulfed Chris in a big, kind hug, slapping his shoulders and looking at me. When they let go of each other he walked towards me, "and you must be Ava, I would say I've heard all about you, but I would be lying.. where did Chris hide you until now?" "Hi, yes I... I am Ava, that is my name.. it.. is.. it is really great meeting you mister Downey, it's a real honour, I can't believe.. wow.. I'm sorry, it's just really crazy that I'm meeting you right now.." I felt my cheeks turning more red than ever and Robert looked strangely insecure. It was not an expression you thought was possible for him. "Are you okay? I didn't think you would be so shocked by meeting me, I mean you've been hanging with Chris for a while right?" Luckily Chris helped me out, "yeah about that, we actually met at the airport last night, 12 hours ago we didn't even know the other existed, or at least, there was a chance we would ever meet" he added when he realized that was not actually true for me, I was more than aware of his existence. Shock washed over Roberts face "I'm sorry I had no idea! Always great to get the details Dorito. Lets start over." He took a big step back, tipped his head and introduced himself. "It's really great meeting you Ava, my name is Robert, you can call me Rob if you want or anything you're used to and I'll listen." I take the step forward again and offer my hand to shake "thank you, I'm not sure I can call you anything other than Robert Downey Junior, that's what I've been calling you since I've seen you on screen." I couldn't help blushing a bit again at the confession "How about RDJ? Plenty people call me that in my daily life anyway and saying my whole name every time is just excessive" He said with a wink. "Right, RDJ it is then. How are you sir?" "And don't 'sir' me please, it makes me feel old. Just treat me as a friend please. I will act like a normal human being around you for a while, you seem like a really good person so I am more than willing to watch my steps a bit, until you feel more at home around me and even us actors in general, I feel like you would fit in well with the group." "Thank you RDJ, and also, thank you for letting us fly with you, that really means a lot. I really hope I get the chance to meet the group and see everyone, experience your life a bit." As we got on the jet and the doors closed behind us, Robert showed us our seats for take-off and had someone bring us hot towels and more champagne. "so how did you two meet 'earlier today'?" for some reason, he seemed genuinely interested, I guessed it was because Evans was concerned. After telling him the whole story, he seemed really blown away and couldn't shut up about it.

"So you know about the cast dinner tomorrow night I assume? If you come with Evans, I'm sure you would be invited to come along, honestly at this point, if he wouldn't take you, you could be my plus one!" "are you serious right now? Well Chris, you better step up your game, I might take him up on that offer" I could see that Chris didn't like that option. I was wondering if he talked to the girl yet or if he was officially still in a relationship. If so, it was clear that his castmates definitely didn't know about it. "Well Chris, I guess this is your chance to ask me to come with you if you don't want me going with Ironman himself" I gave him a wink. "Alright, do you want a prom-posal like way or is just asking enough?" I wasn't expecting a joke back, considering our earlier conversation but apparently being with RD brought a side up that he hadn't shown in the last 12 hours, which, honestly was more than normal. 12 hours was not a long time and I knew there were definitely some sides of myself he didn't see yet. "you don't even have to ask me anymore Chris, I would love it if you want me to come to dinner with you. And I don't expect anything more than a great time with everyone, including you of course" the last part was directed towards Robert. "Seriously though, who will be there and won't I be out of place..? I mean, I'm sure I can keep my cool better than I just did with you.. Robert, see, I'm starting to get the hang of this!" This caused both of them to chuckle "anyway, you two will be the biggest start there right? So the worst part, or best part depending on how you look at it, is over already!" Robert looked at me seriously, "Ava, there are going to be more actors, all Civil War actors which means pretty much the entire MCU except for Mark, Hemsworth and the Guardians, they are not really part of the big picture" I saw Robert stealing a glance in Chris's way as he added "yet" "you don't even know who will perform in the movie! We have the two of us of course, Mackie and Seb will be there, that's a reason I would almost skip the dinner, Tom Holland will be there, the new Spiderman, do you even know him?" That name was new to me. It sounded familiar but you couldn't place it. "Is there anything I could know him from? I know the name but I can't place it" "he is the kid in the Impossible, that was a great performance. I loved that movie and honestly, I wanted to work with him ever since I saw that movie. Actually, I regret not working with him earlier, it would have been so great to work with a child star at a young age." The confession came as a surprise, I didn't think I would hear anything like that and I hoped he told this Holland kid the same thing. "so who else is joining? I assume Scarlet Johansson will be there, Emily vanCamp, Samual L Jackson is he going to be there? That would be kind of crazy! Paul Bethany, Renner, Elisabeth Olson, Don Cheadle? Wo else do we have.. Will the Russo's be there?" "Wow Chris, she really knows her MCU! She almost named all of them! I guess we should keep the rest a secret until tomorrow night" I started blushing again. "Rob, look what you did! You made her shy again!". Chris put his arms around me again and even if I didn't want to, it felt really comfortable, the warmth of his body combined with the sound of his laugh made me feel things I never thought I would feel again.


	6. 6. At the Hotel

A/N; I hope you like the story so far, if you do, let me know! :D Also, let me know if you don't like it and have some comments for me.

 

 

The flight was over much quicker than expected. Then again, after an 8 hour flight, I guess everything seems short. Chris had managed to book me a room in the hotel he was staying at, no matter how I tried to arrange my own room. The suite was beautiful of course, there was a special room for the bed, an enormous bathroom with a jacuzzi and also a huge seating area with comfortable couches in front of a big TV screen. I had never stayed in such a big and fancy room before. I also noticed that I had adjoining doors to Chris's room. Robert had a room in a different Hotel and Chris wouldn't tell me who else was staying in our Hotel. Robert had left us at the airport after arranging limousine to bring us to our Hotel. We decided to have dinner together, to just have room-service bring some of the best food they had and watch some more movies.

I couldn't remember a time I stayed up this long, with a 9 hour time difference between Vancouver and Rome, the nerves of the night before caused me to stay awake most of the night as well. After we finished the food, during the first movie, I excused myself to put on my pyjamas so I would be more comfortable for the second one. We had a hard time deciding what to watch next, but finally picked a comedy, hoping that it would keep us awake a little longer. Sadly, I felt my eyes start closing halfway through and I snuggled up in Chris's side, his arm around me as I slowly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in a bed without any memory of getting there. I assumed Chris carried me back to my room, not wanting to wake me. However, when I looked at my bag on the ground, it wasn't there, my charger wasn't in the socket and my book wasn't on the shelf. I hadn't turned around yet so I didn't know if there was anyone else in the bed with me. Before I could bring up the nerve to turn around to see if someone was lying next to me, Chris walked into the room, just showered with a towel around his waist, drying his hair with a small towel. "Good morning sleeping beauty, how are you? Slept well?" I was still half asleep, "Hi, yeah erm, why am I in your room?" "well, I couldn't really carry you to your own room, that would look a bit strange, Captain America carrying an unconscious women through the Hotel." That actually made sense, even with my still a bit dreaming brain. "soo.. where did you.." I couldn't finish my sentence before Chris answered "no no! Don't worry, I took the couch! I wasn't going to randomly sleep in bed with you Ava, I just walked in here because I needed some clean clothes and breakfast just got served." He seemed almost hurt that I thought he would do that without my permission which made me instantly feel more secure being there alone with him and more sure of him being an amazing person.

Since I was still in my PJ's from the movie night before, I got out of bed and realized that I didn't have my toothbrush there, but as soon as I wanted to comment on that, I saw two toothbrushes in a glass with the Hotels name on it, that was an other problem solved! When I got to the seating area, there was so much food on the tables, anything you could imagine for breakfast; full English, waffles, pancakes, different types of eggs.... Croissants and other pastries, yoghurt with granolas, cereal, everything.

After about an hour of eating the best breakfast I ever had, we decided to get ready to go out together and see what the beautiful city of Rome had to offer. Since it wasn't supposed to be my first destination, I hadn't done a lot of research yet on what to do and when I was thinking of the places we could go, I realised that I was going o have a very different experience than I had expected before, there would be a lot of fans here for the Con and they would most likely spot anyone famous miles out. "hey Chris, where do you want to go? Do you think we will be able to visit anything without many fans gathering around you?" I could see that he hadn't thought if that, even though this was obviously not the first time something like this had happened. "Honestly, normally there is less of a fuss abroad. I guess the American paparazzi, and fans, are very aggressive and a lot more pushy than their European counterparts. But if it bothers you at any point, we can just grab a cab and go back to the hotel, there is more than enough to do here as well! And like I said yesterday, some of my friends are staying in the same Hotel so we will definitely have great time here. I still don't want to tell you who it is, you'll find out soon enough" with those last words he gave me another wink. "I'm not sure why you won't tell me, I met Robert Downey Junior yesterday, I don't think anyone will impress me more!" his cheeky smile made me think that he was up to something but I could not figure out what it was or with who it would be and he made me more and more curious every time. "Can I just start naming your castmates and if I name one that stays here, you tell me? That way I found out by myself!" I could see his eyes sparkle as he shook his head, "now where is the fun in that? It's a surprise and I'm sure you'll love it." We had talked a bit about his castmates but not much about what I thought of them, how would he know who I'd be dying to meet?

There was a small crowd when we exited the Hotel and after I nudged him in their direction, Chris took off and signed anything he got in his hand, took pictures with everyone and had a small conversation with them all. I had never seem a famous actor like him interact so real with his fans, he seemed the same when I had been around him as he was with everyone else. Of course, I was not much more than just another fan yesterday but now I felt more like a friend. As I watched him going around the group, I couldn't believe that one day ago, there was no way I could have predicted this, staying in the most beautiful room I had ever seen, hanging out with one of the actors I looked up to the most and him being so friendly and real. I was wondering if he talked to the girl from Vancouver yet, hoping that he got what he needed from their conversation, whatever the conclusion was, he deserved someone as great as him.   
When everyone in the group had their moment, he came back to me with a smile on his face. "The people here are so much more calm and so nice! They asked who you were and if we were together! And when I said we met yesterday and instantly became friends, they just left it at that and didn't push at all!" I gave him a genuine smile "I'm so glad! About the fans but also that you call me your friend. As I saw you there, I was thinking how crazy it is that the actor I was planning on watching during my flight, ended up next to me, watching those movies together and today I can call you a friend!" he gave me a hug "alright friend, where do we go now?"


	7. 7. First day in Rome

As we made our way through the beautiful city of Rome, there were a few people who wanted something from Chris and he kept taking pictures and signing things as the hours went by. For lunch we went to a small pizza place because, let's be honest, there is nothing else you can have for your first lunch in Rome! Chris asked for a table in the back so we would have at least some privacy and they were happy to oblige. After choosing what we wanted to eat, I started the conversation. "If you don't want to talk about it, I completely understand but... I was wondering, did you talk to the girl yet?" I felt my cheeks burn, I didn't want to intrude but I was genuinely interested and really wanted to know what came from the talk he might have had. "I did actually and you are free to ask anything. She was very understanding and we decided to keep seeing each other. She actually told me she didn't want to be too clingy and pushy to tell her things, so she was actually relieved when I told her I didn't feel like she was truly interested in me, thank you for you advice Ava." I could see a loving smile on his lips. "Glad I could help, that is great to hear! I'm sure you two will be fine. Maybe you can tell me a bit more about her some time, I'm curious who is good enough for the great Chris Evans!" He started laughing "the great Chris Evans? Really? You have to be kidding me. I'm just Chris from Boston, nothing interesting about that right?" I knew he was half kidding, I had probably seen all his interviews so I knew he didn't feel like he was that special, still freaking out about crowds sometimes even though that got better every time. "you know you are pretty special to quite a lot of people. All the little video's you make for sick kids or people who are having a hard time, you really help them only with he fact that you care enough to take some of your time to give the a shout out." He looked at me a little confused, "you know, I keep forgetting you really are a fan, is there anything you don't know about me? Any movie or even interview you haven't seen?" he was laughing again at the end of the sentence "honestly, probably not. Of course I wouldn't know what I don't know about you, but there definitely is a lot that I do know." My cheeks started burning again. Chris looked at me, "no need to blush, it just doesn't seem fair that you know so much about me and I don't know that much about you!" "well, I don't have a life as interesting as yours, there is not a lot to know I guess, but you can ask my whatever you want to know and I'll tell you!" I had to laugh at his expression, he couldn't seem to believe I didn't think I was very interesting. But my life was not that eventful, I was wondering what questions he would ask that I would have an interesting answer to.

The pizza's were amazing, as you could imagine in the capital of pizza country, but it still blew me away, the thin crust and all the flavour packed in the sauce and other ingredients, it was a great start for my journey. As we finished them, it was 3 PM and we had been walking a lot. We decided to go back to the Hotel using a different route as to see more of the city. We passed many monuments and couldn't believe how there was a city that was pretty much a huge open air museum, anywhere you looked, there was some monument, building or even cemetery that was incredibly beautiful and unimaginably old.

Back at the Hotel, we went to our own rooms again, cleaned up and decided that Chris would come to my room this time, to spend the last two hours before we were expected at the restaurant where I would meet the rest of the castmates. It was still hard to comprehend that in so little time, I would be in the same room as so many well-known actors that I followed throughout their lives and they didn't even know I existed.

When Chris came to my room I was almost ready, only my make-up had to be finished. "Are you nervous Ava?" he could see the tension in my face and my shoulders. "I think I'm allowed to be, even if they were your 'normal' friends I would be nervous to meet this many new people when I only just met know two of them, including yourself" I told him as I was finishing my make-up in the bathroom. I noticed that he had stepped out of the bathroom, into the seating area. "You could stay in here, then I don't have to yell to the other room and you'll still hear me!" as soon as I finished my sentence, I heard more voices coming from the seating area, voices I recognised, and as I walked out of the bathroom ready for dinner, I noticed there were three more people in the room. They all looked at me with faces full of anticipation, the woman walked towards me first "Hello, you must be Ava? It's so nice to meet you, you look great! I am Scarlet." She hold out her arms to give me a hug but since I was very starstruck, it took some time before I stepped toward her. "You should just treat us as you would anyone else you meet, we really are just normal people" she whispered in my ear as she bent towards me. This pulled me back to reality. "Hi yes I am Ava, I'm sorry I'm just really starstruck and I wasn't expecting anyone other than Chris here. But it is so amazing to meet you!" I composed myself and walked towards the men on the couch. They both stood up and smiled at me, their eyes beaming. "wow you really do look good, Ava!" I heard Chris tell me as he walked towards the couch as well. "Let me introduce you to Seb and Mackie, obviously you know who they are but I want to do this formally; Anthony, this is Ava, Ava, Anthony" He gestured at Mackie and myself. Then he moved over to Sebastian Stan. I could almost feel the colour draining from my face and instantly coming back, making me blush. "Mr Stan, meet Ava, Ava this is Sebastian." He gave me a big wink again, I was still wondering why this was so wink-worthy. Sebastian shook my hand as well before Chris pulled me a bit to the side. The men and Scarlet started talking again and he leaned in closer and whispered "you still don't know why this is funny to me do you?" my confused look gave him the answer and he continued "you should really watch who you give your phone to and what they see on it." In that I realised what else he could have seen on my phone, I had a bunch of pictures of a shirtless Sebastian Stan in the same folder that he saw. My eyes got big as any colour that was not yet making my cheeks bright red, shot up to my face. "why would you tell me that you saw those now! It's probably the single worst time to tell me this.. How am I supposed to sit at a table with him now!" I couldn't believe that, not only did he see those pictures, he chose this moment to tell me, with the person that was in the pictures right there. "Hey he won't think twice about it, we do these shoots so that people can see the pictures, honestly I think he should be flattered. I know I was when I found my own pics on your phone!" "I'm not sure if that makes me feel better but thanks.. did you tell him about them?" he seemed surprised by my question "No of course not, that would be weird! He doesn't know much about you, I just told them all how we met and that we had an pretty much instant friendship, and that you chose to come with me instead of staying in Florence like you planned. I actually think they're planning our wedding right now, I haven't told them about Michelle, you are the only one who knows about her." That really surprised me and the fact that he hadn't told Sebastian about the pictures made less angry with him, I still couldn't believe that he mentioned them with the person on the pictures in the room."I invited Scarlet, Seb and Mackie here to make sure you know some more people and you won't be as star struck as you would be if everyone but Robert and I were new to you." Chris led me back to the trio as they all looked surprised, "when did you meet RDJ?" Mackie asked, laughing, "In another first class lounge?" Of course I had seen all video's of the interviews with Mackie so I knew this was his light version which made me decide to man up and joke back to make sure they all knew I could take it and I would not be offended and most likely enjoy their jokes. "Yeah he liked me so much, he took me on his private jet!" Scarlet looked impressed, "did he really take you on his jet? I have never flown in that thing.. how is it?" "it's great, really amazing. But the only reason he took me was because this guy decided that I should come to Rome with him." I added, nudging at Chris. "It's really cool that you all came here, I'm sorry about before, it was just so unexpected it really caught me off guard. I promise normally I am much more cool and collected. Of course, like the rest of the world, I am also a big, big fan of all of you and I still can't really believe that you are in my room right now!" that little confession made al four of them smile.

 

Chris sat down in the corner of one of the couches and I sat next to him. Surprisingly, Scarlet squeezed next to me and the two men took the opposite couch. They immediately started asking me questions such as where are you from, what do you do, why are you taking time to travel, those were easy to answer, I'm from Vancouver, I just graduated and wanted to see the world, figuring this was the best time to do so. My major was Urban Design and Mobility, focussing on the sustainable part of both of them. This trip would show me so many different ways of urban planning that I would never be able to see if I stayed in Canada. Ever since I had started my study, I wanted to see as many examples as I could and I soon realised that Canada and America would not have many different approaches so after my graduation, I made a list of countries I wanted to visit and countries or cities that would be interesting.

The question why I decided to come with Chris was harder to explain, I wasn't even sure myself. "honestly, I am not sure, I guess that no fan could say 'no' when one of their idols asks them to travel with them. I didn't want the long flight be the first and last time I saw him so I said yes! I still can't believe I'm actually here, in this beautiful Hotel, about to have dinner with the people I have looked up to and followed for years...." My voice trailed off, I didn't want to sound too obsessed in my first meeting "I'm sorry, I'm rambling again.." Sebastian looked at me and smiled, "don't worry, we deal with fans pretty much every day, you are very chill you know." I face had changed colour so many time in the last hour, I didn't even blush anymore. "Thank you Seb, astian," I added after realising I did not actually know this person well enough to use nicknames. Sebastian's eyes were shining, "you can call me Seb if you want, there are way too many letters in my name anyway" he added with a wink that brought the blush back to my cheeks "oh, thanks.. Seb, any other nicknames I should know about?" Chris started, obviously there is no shorter way to say his name but Anthony told me to call him Mackie if I wanted to and Scarlett offered Scar but added that she preferred Scarlet. With that taken care of, we were ready to go to the restaurant, I couldn't believe how fast the last two hours went by.


	8. 8. Meeting the cast

Two cabs brought us to the restaurant, not just any cabs, two jet black, shiny new Jaguars were waiting for us when we stepped out of the Hotel. Scarlet, Mackie and Sebastian took one and Chris and I shared the second. It was clear that the government of Rome was involved in the transport; we drove in places that normally would not allow cars in the middle of the city, right up to the restaurant where they waited in a row with the others until we were done eating and ready to return to our Hotels.

When we went inside, I was happy to see that Robert Downey Junior was already there, together with Tom Hiddleston, Jeremy Renner and Mark Ruffalo. I loved all of them and luckily they were probably some of the less intimidating people of the cast. RDJ walked towards us and gave me a big hug, "Ava it's so good to see you again! You look absolutely stunning tonight." "Thank you Robert, and thank you again for taking me in your jet." He gave me an enormous smile and moved o the other four. Renner and Mark walked toward Chris and the rest before me, because I never met them before, but RDJ took it on himself to introduce me t them "guys, This beautiful lady here is Ava, we met at the airport of Florence where Chris decided to make her tag along with our press-tour, Ava, these are Jeremy Renner and Mark Ruffalo as I am sure you know." I got a hug from both of them and a small chat before they returned to the other people together with some new people that had joined. "Thank you Robert, it means a lot that you took the time to do that." He looked at me with fatherly love, "of course Ava, whether you want to or not, you are part of the family now!" He seemed so glad that Chris found someone he wanted to bring to these meetings that I felt bad not to be an actual part of the family. "You know we are not together right?" I looked at him wondering if he did think we suddenly decided to be a couple. "you don't have to be with Chris t be part of the family Ava, first of all, I'm sure you did steal his heart, or he is either too friendly with you to make a move or, in love with someone else..." I could see his brain work through what he just said "wait, he ís in love with someone else! Isn't he!" he looked at me eagerly "you can't tell anyone Robert, I'm the only one who knows" I started to feel bad for spilling the beans, but technically I didn't, Robert found out on his own, somehow it being the only explanation to him not being into me. "I'm sure there could be other reasons that we would not be together though?" I asked him, not sure what to expect in response "Oh Ava, you don't know men very well do you, there is a difference in seeing someone and falling in love instantly, that would definitely have happened If Chris wasn't seeing someone else. But the real love that would come after, that a different feeling, honestly, you would fit great with him, even though I'm sure that the person he found is great for him as well, you would understand his way of life, accept it and be thankful to come with, as well as thankful for having the house for yourself if you decide to stay home as well." He was so right, "How do you see through me so quickly? That would be very true, however, I am glad to be just a good friend he confides in, that I might get to be there when he needs someone to talk to that is not as close to him and to see the bigger picture, I think it would be a bit suffocating to be 'the girl of Chris Evans'" he looked at me with a smug smile "if you stay here much longer I can think of a few people that would love to make you 'the girl of', and if I can give you an advise, give them a chance, it seems scary at first but all the people I would let you be with, yes you are my daughter now whether you want to or not, I will officially adopt you if you want" He gave me wink and quick hug "they would treat you right and if they would ever hurt you, I would end them." And that was that, there was nothing I could say. I gave him a big hug, thanking him for the thought and his honesty with a tear in my eye. "I didn't think I would be here, not last night, let alone when I left my house. Thank you so much for making me feel welcome and appreciated, it means the world to me."

Robert's speech did make me wonder who he meant, there weren't too many people on the cast that were still single, Chris wasn't but Robert and me were the only ones who knew, I knew that Tom Hiddleston and Sebastian Stan were single, both would treat me with all the respect and love I could whish for, but besides them, I wasn't sure anyone else wasn't off the market.

By the time every had arrived, the wine was flowing generously, appetisers came to the table and were cleared off. The food was amazing and I didn't want to think about the check, there were no prices in the menu and that was normally a reason for me to look for another option but Robert as well as Chris had assured me not to worry, they were almost in an argument about who was paying for me when they realised they could just write it up for Marvel as a cast bonding dinner and nobody would question the extra food in the check.

I was sat snugly between Robert and Scarlet, both had to fight Chris, Renner and Sebastian for the spot so halfway through the evening I changed seats, sitting between Seb and Jeremey this time since Chris had enough time for now as I was counting on spending more time with him sooner than the others present. They were really interested in my life, it had been quite a while since they had a normal life and loved to hear about me just going shopping or going to the movies without anyone knowing who I was. "It's been so long since I could just do some daily shopping without being stopped and taking some pictures" Renner said, "not that I'm complaining, I love what I do and it's great that people love me, don't get me wrong, but just sometimes I want to go somewhere without people knowing where I am" Sebastian added "I know what you mean, I love my fans you know, they are the best, but, the can also be really mean. And I don't care if they are mean to me, I can handle myself, but to either people I care about or fans that say something on my social media and they just get attacked you know, I don't know, I just don't understand how fans can attack the other fans that bad, you know.." his confession made me feel bad, I knew he had been less active on his social media accounts and there were some thoughts about why, mostly to do with a woman he had been seen with, less with actually defending his fans. "I know, it might not surprise you but I follow both of you on several social media, I noticed you were less active lately Seb, there were rumours it was because of a girl?" I couldn't believe I had the nerve to ask about it, again I blamed the wine. "Oh no, there is no one, I just don't like the fights under my pictures" He laughed at the thought there might be someone that no one knew about. "I'm pretty sure that as soon as I had some interests in someone, the media and paparazzi would be all over it before I could even let her know.." He seemed unimpressed and a little disappointed. "Seb, I'm sure you could have an amazing girl somewhere, out of the press and in your life. You are so great, obviously you are stunningly handsome and funny, everything else any girl would dream of, you are one of the realest people I know." Chris decided to add in to the conversation as soon as Sebastian started to talk himself down. It made me think of the ComicCons I had attended or seen on youtube where Chris would step up for either Sebastian or Bucky Barnes. Sebastian seemed less impressed, the thought of a girl liking him seeming very far away in his mind. He looked so sad having this brought up that I had to try to cheer him up. "Hey, don't be crazy, any girl would be crazy not to want to be with you, as mentioned before, not only are you extremely good looking," I leaned in a little more so that only Seb could hear me "Some might say you are the best looking from the bunch here" As soon as I said that, I could see his eyes glister, "you are a great person, one of the most real people I might have ever met. It doesn't seem like you let the fame go to your head, you seem down to earth and kind to anyone. You shouldn't let some sad fans make you feel down, you are much better than that." Before I finished speaking I was engulfed in a big hug. The warm and strong arms of Sebastian Stan wrapped around me like a thick blanket. "Thank you Ava, most people around me try to cheer me up but they just can't seem to find the words. Hearing them from you, someone I just met, means a lot. Really, thank you." "you are very welcome. If you ever need another speech, let me know, I have quite a few prepared or you." With the wine in my system I was more sure of myself than earlier that day, I winked at him and gave him a quick, tight hug back.

As the deserts came to the table, together with some bottles of Limoncello from the house, Sebastian's arm didn't leave my back. Soon I was used to the pressure and warmth of his hand and everyone was talking together, already making plans for more dinners like this in the short week in Rome and in the two months that would follow throughout the world. "Ava, you will be joining us these months right?" it came from the unexpected side of Elisabeth Olson, I hadn't talked with her much but since we were almost of the same age, we seemed to be best friends from the start. Her comment however made the whole table silent. I answered "well, it's not like I am part of the MCU cast, I don't know that would even be possible? All your flights and Hotels are booked in advance, I don't think I can just add myself to the journey?" me not saying 'no' made the entire table come up with solutions; for the European part of the tour I could go with RDJ's jet, there was much more room as some people preferred charter flights over the small, scary plane. Hotel rooms were sorted quickly as well, Lizzy, Scarlet and even Emily offered to share their room if there wouldn't be a Hotel close by that had a room for me. Robert was going to call the Marvel headquarters the next morning to see where there would be a room for me left. The feeling of being a real part of this strange but loving family so quickly might have been the best feeling of the world. There was a lot of chatting varying between meaningless and meaningful conversations, the longer everyone was together and with the help of wine and other drinks, the focus shifted from meaningful to less and less meaningful chatter and more jokes and talk about what had happened on set. It was still unbelievable to me to be there, with all these people around me treating me like one of them and excited to spent more time with me.

After desserts and coffee, we all returned to our different Hotels. Elisabeth Olsen was staying in our Hotel as well and she joined us in the cab. There was more chatting until we arrived back at the Hotel. Scarlet, Macie and Sebastian arrived right behind us and we all went to our rooms, ready to sleep; it had been a long day and everyone was still jetlagged. We decided to meet in Mackies room for breakfast, he had the biggest room so there would be more than enough space for everybody.

 

After saying good night and everyone going to their rooms, Chris stayed next to me, "Can I come in for a bit?" I looked at him in surprise, "yeah of course but we really should go to bed early, after tomorrow, you have a busy schedule and not a lot of time to relax." "yeah of course, I just want to ask you something.." his voice trailed off and I wondered what he was going to ask as we stepped into my room. We sat on the big couch together and he positioned his left leg under him so that he was facing me. "You know you don't have to join me on the press tour right?" I saw the doubt in his eyes, the signature smile nowhere to be seen. "yeah I can choose for myself, I think it would be great, maybe even helpful for you guys to have a normal person in the bunch? Why do you ask, you don't want me to come? That's fine too, I can just go to Florence when you leave Rome?" The question surprised me, "No, no that's not what I meant, I think it would be great if you joined!" the smile started to make his way back on his face "it's just that I didn't think you really had chance to say no with everyone jumping on you" That made sense I thought, he was just trying to protect me from the 'scary Marvel actors'. "That's sweet Chris, thank you." I smiled back at him "But if I wouldn't want to join, I would have said so. Besides, who would say no to traveling with all you guys, flying in RDJ's private jet and staying in the most beautiful Hotels? I would be crazy to pass up that chance! It's probably going to be the best trip I have ever made and will ever make in my life!" I could see that Chris was not yet convinced. "is there something else?" He looked into my eyes when he said "no, yeah, well, I'm not sure, it's just that.. they will probably write about you, a new woman spending so much time with me, or any of the other actors you will hang out with.. there will be articles and they will most likely not be very nice. Rome is pretty chill but when we go to Paris or anywhere besides Europe, the press will be on us like flies, I don't want o confront you with that if you don't want to, you just have to know that there is a big chance of that happening." It was very endearing to me that he wanted to protect me from that and tell me so I could change my mind. "I've read those kind of articles, honestly I don't care about it, sure it can be rough and brutal sometimes but I feel like as long as I am myself, they can write whatever they want, I won't let them get in the way of this opportunity." Chris looked relieved, "I'm glad you think that. If there is any article you want to react on or something, just know that we are all on your side and will help if necessary." He softly squeezed my knee and got up to leave. I walked him to the door and gave him a hug "Good night Chris, thank you for looking out for me." "Good night Ava, you're welcome, I see you in the morning".

And with that, I was alone in my room. I took a quick shower and put on my PJ's, decided to watch on episode of Brooklyn 99 but fell asleep halfway through.


	9. 9. Group trip through Rome

The next morning at 9, we were all in our PJ's, in Mackies room, waiting for breakfast to arrive. We were joking around, talking about everything and nothing. There was no press yet and the cast had decided to take this day to just be tourists and go to all the places you have to see when visiting Rome. Everybody realised that it would attract a lot more attention than the day before when Chris and I were the only ones walking around. Even with only RDJ and Samual L Jackson there would be trouble, add Scarlet, Lizzy, Mackie, Sebastian, and Chris, there would be so many people wanting pictures and signatures even when they would be just walking around. As soon as a fan account get wind of it, share it and let everyone know, there was no way we would be walking around quietly. But the godfather of Marvel wanted to play tourist, so we were going to try. Luckily Rome isn't that big so if it would get too crazy, we would all be back at a Hotel quickly.

The full English breakfast with waffles, fresh fruit and a lot of coffee arrived and we started making a plan on where to go. Besides the Trevi fountain, Colosseum, the Forum and of course the Vatican, the actors didn't know many places to see. Luckily I brought my Italy travel guide where we found some less obvious sights to see. Among them where the Villa Borghese gardens and the Spanish Steps. As the list grew longer, I started to doubt whether we would finish it in one day since there wouldn't be much time for them to see the sights when press started the next day.

"Maybe we should head to Downey's Hotel, then we can see what everyone else wants to see and make a nice route to see as much as possible." Sebastian said what I was thinking. Breakfast was finished already and we were all dressed to go. Most of them had sunglasses and a hat to try to stay anonymous, not that anyone believed that would help much..

When we arrived at the most beautiful Hotel of Rome, the others were already waiting in the lobby with the same half disguise of sunglasses and a hat on. Bets were being made for how long the tour could last before too many fans would gather around, making it too crowded or even dangerous to continue. Samuel L Jackson thought it wouldn't last more than 30 minutes where Jeremy Renner was convinced we could walk around and see sights for over 5 hours with the rest somewhere in between. Marvel had insisted on bodyguards in case something would go wrong, making the group even bigger and somehow more and less conspicuous at the same time; the 6 big men made the group bigger but also added unknown faces that could possibly take the attention away.

The route was easily decided upon; we had to stay close to any of the Hotels in case it would get too crowded so any sights in between would be visited, which included the Colosseum, the Forum, the Trevi fountain and we would try to see the Vatican, if the line would be short and nothing had happened yet. The route through the city would be like walking through an open air museum as Chris and I noticed the day before, all the buildings and streets, even the trees were so old and so very different than I had ever seen before, the whole city was breath taking.

As we walked out of the Hotel, it was still early and the streets were calm. The whole group was chatting and laughing as we made our way to the Forum. As soon as we saw the ruins, everyone became quiet, no one has seen ruins that old. It was very impressive and humbling. To think that these pillars had been standing here for so long, survived so much rich history, so many Caesars, kings and other rulers, everything that happened since these pillars were built. The Colosseum was visible in the background, showing off how grant the building is, hoe much historical value it has, how it has influenced history and those old, important, impressive buildings, or ruins, were right there, for us to see.

After a walk through the Forum and in the small museum there, having soaked up all the history and feeling like we were transformed into an other world, one of the bodyguards went to see if he could get us into the Colosseum easily. As we were waiting for him, Lizzy and Scarlet came to my side, "Hey Ava, how is this experience for you" Scarlet asked me, "it's so unreal, and I'm not only talking about all there incredibly old pillars and the sculptures and coins we saw in the building, to walk around one of the most impressive cities of Europe, with the cast of probably my favourite franchise, it's been 2 days now and I still can't believe it, you are all treating me as a real friend, as if I really am a part of your group." I still felt like I was intruding every time I joined the group or walking into a room where they were talking even though they had been nothing but friendly and included me in all the stories and conversations. Lizzy added "I can imagine, it's really new for me too, of course I am used to the industry but a cast this big and famous, Scar and I will protect you from anything too overwhelming, just tell us and we will lead you somewhere quiet if you need it" she leaned in and gave me a warm, loving hug. Soon Scarlet joined as well "thank you so much, it really means a lot." I noticed my eyes started to water from the nice words, in combination with everything I had seen from them today and the day before and the look in their eyes, it was so genuine, I could not believe these famous women would really want me, Ava, around them and even help me deal with whatever this experience would bring.

Chris chose that moment to look at me and saw me getting emotional and the hug. Always the gentleman, he was immediately at my side, "Ava are you okay? What happened" the last part was directed towards Scarlet. She gave him a kind smile "no need to be so over protective, we can take care of her you know" she winked at him and that seemed all he needed to calm down. "thanks Chris, I just cant believe how kind and friendly everyone is to me, including me in the group so enthusiastic" I could feel a tear roll down my cheek and then Chris's thumb on my skin to wipe it off. "you are an amazing person and we are so lucky and happy to have you here with us, you bring a new kind of 'down to earth-ness' to us that we haven't really had in a long time. It makes us as a group of actors and actresses more appreciative of what we have I think." He gave me his 1000 dollar smile, the one that travels from his lips through his cheeks towards his eyes as it send shivers down my spine. I didn't know a smile could be so captivating. Strangely enough, it was this exact moment and that gorgeous smile that made me realise that I was not in love with this guy. After so many years of fantasising about him, looking for ways and moments to meet him, looking at movies, interview, bloopers, any kind of video, audio and pictures, after meeting him a few times and looking up to him even more, swoon at his smile and his eyes, after spending 2 whole days with him, I noticed I was not in love with him. I had been in love before, I knew how it felt, I had also had great friendships with people that still meant the world to me, I knew how that felt as well. And I knew, as I saw the most beautiful smile in the world, that Chris Evans and I were starting to be great friends, two people that never should have met each other, brought together by fate. I leaned towards him in a big, warm hug and felt his strong arms wrap around me, returning the hug. "I'm so grateful I met you at the airport Chris, I love being around you and around all these people." I released him and took a small step back, I looked at him as he kept one arm over my shoulder, "you better get used to me hanging around because I feel like we could be great friends." I saw his eyes glistering, possibly with excitement, possibly with emotion. "I sure hope so, you are a lot of fun to be around!"

As we walked toward the rest of the group that had slowly moved in the direction of the Colosseum, we saw the bodyguard walk back towards us. At that time I noticed that the streets had gotten busier, we must have been walking through the Forum for almost two hours. There were a lot more people walking around and slowing down a little bit when they saw the group, but no one had dared to ask for a picture or signature yet.

The bodyguard said that it was too busy to go inside of the Colosseum, which also meant that the Vatican was more than likely too busy to visit as well. Since it was almost lunch time and it would be hard to find somewhere inside to sit with our big group, we went looking for a place before all of Rome would do the same. We went to a small pasta shop where there was one big table inside, fitting exactly our group.


	10. A/N

So I realised I made a mistake.. I was talking about the press tour for Civil war, saying that Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston wouldnt be there but then I wrote them into the story anyway... Lets just say they were around for Marvel promotion in general, early promotion for Thor Ragnarok... 

I didn't mean to make this mistake of course but it is too complicated to change it now.. I hope you don't mind too much


	11. 10. Lunch and arrangements

After choosing what we wanted to drink and looking at the menu, I noticed I was sitting next to Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth. Evans sat on the other side of the table and laughed when he saw that I just realised the Gods of Asgard had sandwiched me. I hadn't really talked to them before so I was exited to get that opportunity now. Hemsworth beat me to it "So Ava, are you enjoying yourself in this beautiful city?" Hearing his Australian accent made me very distracted for a second "Yeah it's great, I'm really grateful to be able to meet al of you, starting to get to know the crazy life of you actors, it really is a dream come true." Tom scraped his voice, catching my attention "I can imagine it is very strange for you, suddenly meeting so many actors at once?" it was more like a question than a statement. I looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to understand what I was going through. "Yeah it is, especially because you are all so nice, treating me like I am no different from you." I chuckled at the end of the sentence. I looked up to him and saw the sincerity and kindness in his eyes. Hemsworth on my other side asked me if I had ever been in a different continent before, most likely hinting toward Australia. "Sadly no, that's why I planned to go to as many different parts of the world on my big trip." He looked surprised, he probably didn't know a lot of people who hadn't flown oversees before. "You seem very adventurous, it is surprising to hear this is your first trip!" Hiddleston mingled in the conversation. "Yeah I'm really excited about it, I have travelled through Canada and in America with my parents, they didn't like flying too much tough so flight oversea were too much for them, there was more than enough to see on this side of the pond anyway!" "Never been to London? You don't know what you're missing out on!" Hiddleston winked at me and both Chrises chuckled. Hemsworth put his enormous arm around me "London is nothing, Brisbane is the place to be, great city life and beautiful nature, and the beaches, simply amazing." I could hear the love for his country in his voice and his blue eyes sparkled with pride. "I would love to visit both, but with the new plan.. I am not even sure where your press tour will take me and where I should go after!" I laughed as I just realised that I hadn't even asked those basic questions yet. "Well I can take you to London if you want, with or without the tour, I'd love to show you around!" I heard Evans laugh across the table "easy there tiger, I happen to know we visit London during the tour so that's covered!" Within two days, he took on the role of my big brother, which made me feel even more at home in the group. I couldn't believe Tom would be interested in me, after Taylor Swift I was just a normal girl... However, he looked a little disappointed, "well you could always come back and I can show you the parts we miss in the tour?" He looked hopeful and the question mark was lingering until I answered. "That sounds amazing Tom, but I am not sure I could afford it after this trip, it would be a while before I can spend that much on a ticket and Hotel in London." Hemsworth cut in; well.. it's not like you're spending that much on the tour, you're flying for free, Hotels will be payed for by Marvel and don't you think we will pay for your food and drinks? No way we let you pay!" He raised his voice to make sure most people on the table would hear him, immediately getting response from every side; "Ava, this will be the cheapest world trip anyone has ever made!" "we would love to finance your food, it would be an honor" "we have more than enough to spare, we will not let you pay for much, no need for it" RDJ even walked over and Hemsworth gave his seat up (everything for the Godfather of Marvel) "Look, you have now been adopted, not only by me but by everyone here. You will not pay, it would be my pleasure to give you everything you want, please don't feel bad about it, I don't get to spoil people who don't expect it too much anymore." He made me blush "Thank you Rob, that really means a lot. I just wish there was something I could do to return the favour." Evans reacted this time, "just you being here and distracting us will be great, we will have long days with a lot of the same kind of interviews, same questions, same jokes, we will need the distraction." Robert got up again and squeezed my shoulder, "I'm really glad you decided to follow a complete stranger into an other strangers' private jet, however, I am also really glad it was Chris and me, who knows who else would have offered you the same thing!" I really appreciated his comment and everyone within earshot was laughing. "Hahaha, thanks Robert, that really means a lot, you are all so great! I will have to stop saying that if my job is to keep all you guys grounded though" the last part is not directed to anyone in particular and everyone who heard it, chuckled.

Robert went back to his seat and Chris took his seat back. The chatting around us started again and I saw Evans talking and joking with Mackie and Sebastian but I couldn't make out what they were saying and focussed on the two men next to me. Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth, it had only been a few day in this company and it was still very hard to believe that I was surrounded by these big shot actors, joining in a Marvel press tour, starting a great friendship with one of the lead role actors and getting to know pretty much everyone on the cast.

The food was great, as was to be expected when having lunch with all these movie stars.   
I had a great talk with Hemsworth and Hiddleston, we continued talking about our three very different countries; UK, Australia and Canada, adding America to the mix as well. Soon a plan was made to visit Chris and his family when I would have time, most likely at the end of my trip, and staying in London with Tom after the tour would continue to Scandinavia, tagging along again when they would return to London about 10 days later for an important interview and traveling with them again after. Tom, Chris and Mark would go home again after London, or stay there in Toms case, since they where not part of the Civil War cast, only tagging along now because the ComicCons in Rome, Utrecht and London paid good money to get them all on stage. That seemed a little cray to me but, it did enable me to meet those 3 as well, so win win for everyone I guess.

The trip in London was pretty much set in stone, it was a great coincidence since the whole group would return and could just pick me up again. I hoped Chris wouldn't mind too much, he brought me here and I wasn't sure how he would feel if I stayed behind.. But I figured, it's not that long and he'll probably be tired of me by then anyway so it would be a good break.


	12. 11. Back at the Hotel

It was great getting to know Tom and Chris, they joked together all the, it was clear that they were very good friends and they knew each other very well. They also knew exactly how far they could go without crossing a line, but definitely stepping on it. They finished each other stories they were telling me and I got more and more intrigued by the two of them.

By the time we got out of the restaurant, it was a lot later than expected, there was not a lot of time left before the first meeting with the 'big boys' to make sure no one would spoil anything, or as Renner put it; "The moment we get cyanide implanted in our arm so they can just take us out as soon as they think we spoil something" Tom Holland added with a chuckle, "It won't be too hard to not spoil anything though right? You only have to.. you know, not talk about what happens in the movie we're promoting." We were walking towards the Trevi fountain, wanting to make a legendary selfie, or more fitting, a group picture made by me. Since the fountain is one of the most famous places in the city of Rome, the group expected a lot of tourists, probably many of which, fans of the group. However, as we turned the corner there was almost no one there. A sigh of relieve went through the actors, quickly followed by disappointment when it became clear why it was so calm; the fountain was being remodelled; there was a sheet around the whole thing, printed on the sheet was the Trevi fountain but obviously it was not by far as impressive as expected. After the anti-climax, the group had to go to their meeting. Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston and Mark Ruffalo stayed behind since they weren't part of the new movie and therefore knew nothing about it, besides who were part of the cast. The only one missing was Chadwick Boseman, he would arrive in two days, having to finish another shoot before they let him off the hook.

The three actors that stayed behind, all stayed in the same Hotel, a different one from Downey and me, and they invited me to come along to get to know me more when they had a chance. It seemed like Chris had managed to tell pretty much everyone about his girlfriend since no one was pushing for 'more than friends' and 'how can you be around someone like that and not... let's say fall in love with him?' I've heard quite some versions of that in the few days we had spent together. Honestly, it was hard to believe myself as well, you would think anyone who spends some time with the one and only Chris Evans will fall in love with him, but somehow it never felt that way. It felt like a great friendship forming, one that I hoped would continue after this tour. It would probably break my heart if I never got to see him again after and it seemed like he felt the same way.

Toms voice brought me back to reality; "What do you want to drink Ava?" I felt his hand on my knee, I must have been zoned out for longer than I thought. "Are you with us again? What were you thinking about?" His voice was almost like a whisper next to my ear, I could feel his breath on my neck which gave me Goosebumps. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I just keep thinking how surreal my situation is. You know I actually wasn't going to go anymore, on this trip I mean, I almost cancelled" I looked around me and saw we were the only ones in the room, Mark and Chris had gone to the balcony. Tom shot me a confused expression "I thought this trip was your dream? You had been saving for so long right? Why would you cancel?" He seemed genuinely surprised and interested. "Well, yeah but one of my best friends got pregnant not too long ago and the father left her.. so I kind of felt like I should stay for her, I can't imagine what she's going through. But she pretty much forced me to go and I couldn't say no to her, so I actually changed my flight so that I could be home for her due date. If it wasn't for her, I would have left over a month later and this would never have happened." His eyebrows shot up in surprise and disbelieve "really? That is kind of scary Ava, I for one am glad you made that choice" a sweet smile appeared on his lips and his eyes started to sparkle. His hand was still on my knee as he kept looking at me. My cheeks started to flush. "yeah, me too.. do you know where Mark and Chris are?" I needed some space and people between us, I wasn't sure what was happening but after only a few days, I really wasn't looking for any kind of special attention. Tom seemed slightly disappointed that I wanted to mingle with the others as well but got up and gave me his hand to get up, "they are on he balcony, took a bottle of wine there, do you want a glass Ava?" I really didn't want to disappoint Tom but there seemed to be a certain energy that I did want to avoid, every single person on the team was overwhelming and even though Tom was definitely one of the favourites, it just wouldn't be fair to follow up on anything at that moment. My emotions were still quite confused by being around these people so I felt like I had to get myself straight first. Also I never could have even dreamt of anyone on the team being interested in me, if that was even what was happening here. "should I bring a glass for you as well Ava? Or do you want something else to drink?" I was very glad he kept on being very polite, it made me feel like I hadn't screwed up completely and might have the change to get to know Tom more, especially on my stay in London. That was another reason I didn't want to read too much into this, I was looking forward to the London stay and I really didn't want to ruin that within the first week of my trip; there was still some conventions to go before we would all get to London and I would stay there. If anything would happen before and it would turn out the wrong way, not only would I have to find a new way to stay in London and possibly it could mess up the whole energy I had with the cast that had become a friend group. I really did not wat to mess this up. At that moment I figured, I would walk outside and the fur od us, Tom Mark and Chris, wold be there, we would have a great time and at the end of the evening I would go back to my Hotel, no harm no foul. Tom handed me an empty wineglass and walked me out with a new bottle of wine and his own glass. I figured two bottles between four people would be fine so I decided not to say anything.

As soon as we walked out, there was the amazing energy Mark and Chris gave out, they stopped talking as soon as Tom opened the door for me, but not in an awkward way, they just wanted to include us in the conversation. "Ahh Ava, so nice of you to join us! Would you like some wine?" I held up my glass, very happy to get more relaxed with a glass of wine to relax me a little. "That would be great Mark, thank you. What were you talking about?" I was genuinely interested. Chris answered me "We were just discussing how we felt about being left out of the Civil War movie. It seemed like everyone else, including quite some new characters are included and we would have loved to welcome them to the franchise." He looked hurt, as did Mark when I took my gaze from Chris Hemsworth. "I can't imagine anyone wanting to shoot a movie without you! But as far as I know, you are already in the middle of shooting Thor 3 which will fit into the next avengers movie so here wouldn't be room for you guys with the personal development of your characters?" I had heard over the last few days that the people from Ragnarok were not too happy about being excluded in the Civil Wat movie. "Well, yeah, but still.. it would have been nice to ask.. they seem to have asked everyone else.." Chris seems hurt, as did Mark. Obviously Tom played a villain so he wouldn't have been part of the War anyway. "You know what I think," I tried to find a solution everyone was happy with; "maybe they didn't want to include you guys because you would just end the fight right there, there would be no War to make a movie about!!" That seemed to have a positive effect on the actors around me; their faces lit up "yeah that's right! No one would take on the Hulk!" Tom started laughing again, "well, I'm pretty confident you aren't talking about me there, I would take any team I am part of down with me." His laugh send a warm shiver down my spine, not sure where that was coming from...

Chris handed me a filled glass of wine as Mark handed one to Tom. We talked about the different Marvel movies for a while. When the two bottles were finished, we walked back into the room, ready to order some dinner from roomservice. "What do you guys want?" I asked with the phone at my ear. Chris asked for the expected steak and fries, Mark wanted a more exciting chicken risotto and Tom asked for a Bolognese pasta. I decided to go with Marks order, not even took the effort to look at the menu. I also ordered two more bottles of wine, knowing it would be gone soon, but letting me keep track of my own mind. The evening was perfect, perfect company as long as we were with the four of us, perfect food and great wine.

At around 10 I got a message from Chris Evans; he was wondering where I was, letting us know they were back from the super-secret Marvel meeting. "Thank you guys so much for tonight, its been a long day and I should get back to my Hotel" I could see all three faces being shocked that I wanted to leave so suddenly. "I'm sorry guys but I am here with Chris Evans and I have been hanging out with you for quite a while now..." As I was the faces of the three actors, I saw they were sad to see me leave. "you know I will see you guys again tomorrow right?" I tried to just laugh it off "but.. tomorrow is not now, we were having such a nice time together!" Chris Hemsworth seemed hurt that I was going to leave his room. "Chris, I'll be back with you guys tomorrow and in a few days the four of us will be in London, until Tom kicks us out" I laughed the ned of the sentence away "yeah you're right, we will spend more time together in London." Tom didn't seem impressed. "Good night guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" I walked away with a smile. Tom didn't seem to want me to leave me on my own. "I can walk you back to your Hotel if you want, I don't like the thought of you walking around on your own." The look in his eyes was genuine. It took me over the edge, letting me walk him back to my Hotel.

The temperature had dropped a bit, the clothing I was wearing was barely enough to keep me warm. Tom offered me his jacket, which I took gladly; he seemed like someone who was just warm blooded by nature. "are you sure? You won't be cold without the jacket?" He smiled at me as he took it off, "Ava, I would do so much more than take off my jacket for you. Don't worry, I won't be cold." He squeezed my arm as we walked the 10 minutes to my Hotel. The whole time, he kept his arm around me to keep me warm. We exchanged some chitchat as we walked through Rome. For me it was an extremely surreal experience; Loki, prince of Asgard was walking me to my Hotel room, that Captain America paid for, while on tour with all the actors, including Iron man, Black Widow, The Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Bucky, Nick Fury and everyone else. It had only been a few days and it would take me more than this to get use d to famous people caring about me, let alone some feeling more than that for me. "Thank you for walking with me Tom, it really means a lo that you care so much" He looked at me surprised "After tonight I wished you would feel something for me too.." that didn't make me feel great; "Tom, you are great, you're a great person and obviously a great actor. I really look up to you, you are really amazing t what you do, but also, you are a great person, I am so glad I met you, even more glad that I will get to spend more time with you. I am looking forward to our time in London when you will spend more time with me and the others" He seemed sad that the other would be there too. "Hey Tom? You know, I could get a room somewhere else if you want to" as soon as I finished the sentence, Tom looked at me like I killed his puppy. "Ava, I would never let you stay somewhere other than my house. You are always welcome at my place. He looked at me with warm blue eyes, as we walked into the lobby of my Hotel. As we reached the elevators, Tom looked me in the eye; "Good night Ava, you have my number, fee free to use it whenever you want."


	13. 12. That night

It felt strange to leave Tom after the conversation we had. He obviously had feelings for me that I didn't think I returned. I was walking towards my room as I heard laughter and voices coming from Sebastian's room. I figured I could use some humour and lightness before I went to sleep, so I knocked on the door and a very buzzed and laughing Sebastian Stan opened after a few seconds. He softly grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "Ava how nice of you to join us! How was your date with the other avengers?" The nagging feeling from before was instantly gone, there was so much happiness in the room, helped by the bottles of booze on the table. Chris was immediately at my side, with a glass of rum and coke for me. "Avaa, I was hoping you would stop by, here, have a drink, we are celebrating!" without elaborating on why they were celebrating he pushed the glass in my hand and walked back to the couch where he sat down next to Mackie, while Elisabeth and Scarlet sat on the other couch. The radio was on softly, some nice, calming music was playing, seemingly setting the tone for the conversations in the room. As Sebastian came back to the seating area, I sat down on the last couch and he sat next to me. "So where have you been tonight Ava?" Scarlet asked me. "I was with Hemsworth, Hiddleston and Ruffalo, since they didn't have the meeting and they didn't want to leave me alone for the night." As soon as I finished, there were voices from everyone, "ohhhhh how was it?" "Did you have fun?" "how was their Hotel" from the reactions I gathered that they knew more about the Tom situation than I did. I looked them all in the eye, eyes that were all glistering with amusement. "guys, what's goin' on? Why are you all looking at me like that?" It was Mackie that answered me; "Did he make a move on you already?" everyone started to scream and hit him "Mackie no! why would you say that!" I laughed it off, "don't worry, he did make a move, nothing too forward, just told me he was interested and that he wasn't going to push me into anything I wouldn't feel comfortable with.." I stopped talking as I realised they were not actually listening. "So how was your meeting? Anything exciting to share?" they shared some mysterious looks, Chris was the first one to answer me. "well, you know Marvel, if we tell you they will kill you, and probably kill us too, to be sure we will not ever talk to anyone else" the group started to laugh again. "so you're giving me alcohol to celebrate without telling me what we are celebrating?" Chris started talking again but Sebastian shushed him with one hand "no wait Chris, she deserves to know, you made her uproot her whole trip to join us and now you keep her out, that's not really fair..." Elisabeth agreed with him, "Yeah she spends her time with us, so she should know." Chris didn't seem too sure but started talking anyway. "Alright, you know how RDJ signed a 6 picture deal? Well, that would mean he only has two left after Civil War, but they asked him to join one more movie, and more movies with RDJ is always worth celebrating!" Even though that sounded plausible, it didn't seem like I got the whole picture. "Okay, but I expect to know what else is going on before the rest of the world knows Evans..." I gave him a stare and he seemed startled by my honesty.

The night was great, we all had a lot of fun, they shared more on-set stories, I shared some of my strange, fun and embarrassing stories of my life. I kept feeling closer to these people, even though there was a lifetime difference between us; I was just out of Uni with just enough money to let me take this trip and hoping to land a job as soon as I was back, and they were super successful actors, with an incredible life experience, more money than they could spend and a certain secure future ahead of them. They treated me as their equal, like I was one of them, like they were not above me, like I had spend so much more time with them than the few days in Rome. As I made my way to my own room, it was 2 AM, the next day the press tour would start and I was almost nervous about it. Here I got to spend time with my new friends, no one was trying to take their attention away from me, I was not 'just another fan'. But tomorrow, from tomorrow on, they would meet so many new people that love them, that want their attention, that would probably kill to be in my shoes. It was hard to believe it was very possible that I was in one of those halls, that I was along those fans that would do anything to spend only a few minutes with any one of them. After a quick shower, I dove into my bed and fell asleep faster than I had in a long time.


	14. 13. At ComicCon Rome

The next morning we met in Chris’ room for breakfast. The easy energy of the last few days was gone, everyone seemed stressed for the tour, Elisabeth was the calmest of all, together with Sebastian. Mackie seemed very excited, Scarlet nervous but alright, but Chris was really out of it. I had heard that he had some anxiety problems on these tours with a lot of people but to see it happen right on front of me was almost painful. “Good morning guys, are you ready for today?” I tried to be cheery, hoping to lift the spirits. Chris looked up to me eagerly “Hey Ava, nice to see you again, how did you sleep?” he seemed glad to have someone was there to take his attention off of what was going to happen today. “I slept better than I have for a long time, thank you. What about you? You’re feeling alright?” he looked at me like a lost puppy. “Hey, Chris, are you okay?” he got up and took me into the hall of his room. “I am.. not really good. I err.. I don’t like crowds, my anxiety tends to flare up. Throughout the tour it will become better, after about a week I will even have fun, but the first few days are always bad.” “I’m so sorry Chris, is there anything I can do for you? Be there, not be there, bring you something, just tell me.” He looked at me in surprise and I saw some of the stress disappear from his eyes. “just knowing someone is there for me will help.” “Chris, there are people all around you that can help you through.. what difference could I make?” He let his head down and let out a deep sigh. “Honestly, I don’t know.. you just feel so.. familiar, I’m not sure how to explain it but you calm me down.” The look in his eyes was confusion mixed with hope and fear. “Ava, I’m not declaring my love for you” He laughed it off. I felt bad for him having to deal with this and that I, someone he just met, was the one he wanted around. “Chris, I’m here for you, whatever you need, but I’m not sure what I can do from back stage or in the hall. But I will think about you, all of you, every moment, as I listen to your jokes, humour and new facts. It’s going to be great! I now anxiety is not something you can just ‘not feel’ or get rid of easily, but I hope that someone can make you feel better under it. If you think I could be that person, I will be there for you.” I put my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. The stress seemed to seep out of him, at least partially. “I hope it will help.. At least I’m sure it wont get worse if you’re there.” Chris moved closer to me and encased me into a hug. I wrapped my hands around him and hugged back, whispering into his ear “it’ll be alright, try to have fun and find something to distract you.” As he pulled back, he gave me his signature smile and we made our way back to breakfast.  
As more food and coffee disappeared from the tables, the energy in the room got better and better. Mackie’s energy and joking around made everyone more positive and exited about starting the tour.  
At 11, the beautiful, black Jaguars were ready for us again. They drove us to the ComicCon site just outside of the city. The ride was in comfortable silence and as we stepped out of the car, saw the view from the top of the mountain we were on, looking down on Rome, all of us took a big breath in, enjoying the moment in the sun, under the clear sky, looking over one of the most beautiful cities in Europe, if not in the world. Robert was the one, of course, the break the silence “guys, this view asks for the best Marvel selfie ever, everyone stand together!” since I was not actually part of the MCU, I offered to take the picture but pretty much everyone insisted me being in the picture. “Alright then.. but you really should take one without me as well, or there will be a lot of rumours about my new role in the new movies” they chuckled at that, realising I was probably right. After the pictures were taken and everyone took their own selfie or pair picture as well, we all made our way into the building. There was some trouble letting me in, since I was not actually part of the MCU but as soon as RDJ and Chris Evans threatened to leave if I wasn’t getting a back stage full access pass, the problem was solved quickly.  
We all made our way to the changing rooms designated for the MCU actors and the lounge meant for lunch and the time in between interviews, photo and signings. There were fluffy couches, comfortable chairs and tables with coffee, tea, sodas and all kinds of food. Our coats were taken from us, put in the closet next to the door, purses and bags were put on one of the empty tables as the cast picked their places among the couches and chairs. There was still a little more than half an hour before the first conference would start. Suddenly Kevin Feige and the Russo brothers came in to talk with the cast, about what they could and what they could not say, what questions to avoid. When they noticed I was in the room, they shut up. “Hi, you must be Ava? You made quite an impression on these guys to make then let you come here.” Anthony Russo was the first to talk to me as he shook my hand. “Thank you so much, it is a real honour to be here, even just to be in all your company, it is great!” Kevin Feige was next, “Yeah nice to meet you, I assume you know that nothing you hear in this room, can leave the room?” He gave me a sincere smile but I could see the seriousness in his eyes. “Yes sir, I don’t want to be taken out by the Marvel snipers.” Laughter filled the room. “But seriously, I know, I am so happy to be here, that you let me be here, that I would never, ever will spill anything I am not allowed to. And since I am here, I think that you think the same thing or you would have checked the room before you started talking.” “Yes that is very true. But the only reason we trust you is because Chris and Robert vouched for you, remember that the snipers will take them out as well.” Joe added to the conversation.  
The time flew by, we had coffee with cookies and more coffee with cupcakes and muffins. Time came for the cast and Kevin, Joe and Anthony to make their way to the podium and therefore, time for me to join the people in the hall. As I went into the hall, I saw it was filling up quickly and was happy to see an empty chair on the third row. The first panel was with the whole cast, the rest of the day there would be some smaller panels and tomorrow as well. The fact that I got a seat this close to the podium was great, I would get to see all these people from up close in a more professional setting and I was very excited about that.  
The lights went down a little, spotlight lit up the chairs on the podium, the presenter walked onto the stage and started to announce the actors. They were all there, Chadwick had arrived the night before, just in time for a good night of sleep. I didn’t think there had ever been a longer table at a ComicCon ever before. Kevin and the brothers sat at one side with Robert and Evans next to him, Sebastian, Mackie, Jeremy and the two Pauls followed them, Scarlet, Elisabeth, Don Cheadle, Chadwick and Tom Holland were beside them and Cobie, Nick, Emily the last ones from the Civil War movie and Hemsworth, Hiddleston and Ruffalo were at the other end; there was a lot of talent in front of the hall. The crowd erupted as everyone made their way on to the stage, they kept it up for a few minutes before winding down. Kevin started talking about Marvel and the upcoming movie before giving the word to the Russo’s, who had a lot to say about directing the movie, working with the cast, in which most of the cast had something to say about the directors as well. There was no time to open the floor for questions since there were so many people, but there were more than enough questions that came in via social media. I knew that the actors preferred questions from everyday people as opposed to official journalists who tend to ask the same questions, making the same jokes and most of the time, feeling a little too good about themselves.  
The questions were great, varying from childhood questions to future projects, to every day life, hopes and dreams, alternate realities and set experience questions. Thanks to the relaxed questions and his friends around him, Chris seemed quite relaxed. I hoped I might have something to be with it as well, every time his eyes went through the room, they rented on my before going back to the other cast members, after winking or smiling at me. Of course the whole hall would erupt when he did, hoping they were the ones he winked at. I noticed he wasn’t the only one looking for me in the crowd. It seemed that most cast members needed some assurance from my presence.  
Every cast member got some questions and there were some questions for the whole cast, as well as for the 6 original Avengers. With all the fame on stage, great questions and nice answers and (inside) jokes throughout, the two hour panel few by and before anyone knew it, the audience left the hall and soon, I was the only one left. I got to go back-stage and met them back in the lounge area where they were discussing the answers they had given and joking around with each other. I stood in the doorway for a while, just observing their behaviour; I noticed a few groups had formed; on one side there were the girls, Cobie, Emily, Scarlet and Elisabeth talking to Chadwick and Samuel. The non-Civil War actors were in a corner with Feige and Tom Holland since Hiddleston and he had a clear British connection and Hemsworth already starred in a movie with him, The Russo’s were talking to RDJ as Evans, Sebastian, and Mackie were listening while Don Cheadle, Jeremy and the two Pauls were having coffee on the couch while Rudd was cracking jokes.  
They were so busy with each other, it took at least 5 minutes before anyone noticed me and I enjoyed that time looking at them. Of course it was Hiddleston who noticed me first, his eyes lit up when he saw me standing in the doorway. “Hey Ava, I saw you found a nice spot on the third row, what did you think of the show?” I had to chuckle, he saw the whole thing as a fun show they set up to please the fans. He walked towards me, as did Evans, Sebastian and Robert, but Tom was the quickest, with his long legs. He wrapped his arm around me and as I felt his warm body on mine, I took a deep breath in, smelled his perfume and felt strangely at home in his arms. The feeling overwhelmed me and even scared me a little, this is not what I was expecting on my trip. All kinds of thoughts rushed through my mind; I was just the girl that was there, it didn’t really mean anything, he must have had a girl like me on every tour. There was no way he actually liked me…. Quickly followed by, there is no way I actually like him… the famous actor.. there was no way I was falling for someone that could never commit to me.. a new arm around me shook me out of my train of thought. “Hey Chris! Yeah Tom, it was really cool to see you all up there! See who was telling the truth and who were switching their answers, to sit on the third row and know your inside jokes, some of them at least” meanwhile Tom had let go of me be kept his arm around my shoulder. The next one to speak was Robert while Sebastian and Chris started to chat and laugh together again. “Ava, it was really nice to have a familiar, kind face in the audience.” I had to laugh, “Robert, I’m sure pretty much everyone in that hall is there more or less for you, they are all kind faces, looking at you with more adoration than me, after these few days, I’m getting used to it now.” Robert looked at me in surprise “you mean, you don’t look at me in adoration anymore…? But..” “oohh Robert” Chris stopped his train of thought, breaking his conversation with Sebastian “You know she does, but she gets used to our company, the people in the hall, they are here for you, a little for us, but Ava, she knows us, we don’t intimidate her anymore, that’s good Rob, you know that” Robert looked a little confused “yeah sure.. but.. does that mean you’re not infatuated by us, by me, anymore? I like it when people are infatuated by me..” His comment made me laugh, how could anyone note be infatuated by RDJ. “Robert, I will never not be infatuated by you, I just feel more at ease around all of your fame and fanciness you have got going on.” I saw the insecurity in his face disappear. It was strange to see the highest paid actor of Hollywood so unsure on the effect of a few days being around him had on me. “Robert, I will always look up to you, I don’t think there is anything you can do to change that. The fact that you make me feel so at home in your strange family you have going on here, feel at home with all of you here, that makes me look up to you even more.” I looked up to him, literally this time, smiled at him and have him a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for making me feel at home here, it means so much to me” Robert pulled me into a hug “It means the world to me, to all of us, that you want to be part of our weird, very weird family thing we have going on here” I had a great childhood, but the family feeling I felt here, was different than anything I felt before. Tom sat next to me for the rest of the break, picking each other’s brains about books to read, movies and series to watch, music to listen to, what to do during my time in London. It was a very nice conversation between friends, discussing ideas and sharing experiences.


	15. 14. After lunch

Hi guys, It took me way too long to write this, Uni and work was a bit much.. I hope I can write more and can updat again soon! Let me know what you think of the story up to this point! 

 

After the lunch break, there were some smaller panels and photo and signature ops in different teams throughout the day which gave me time to see the building and all the areas, stands and different, very different people. About 40% of the people were dressed up, there were a lot of marvel characters but also DCEU fans, which pretty much always clashed, and many other fandoms were represented. I had all the time in the world and pretty much no restriction in the whole building with my VIP/Back Stage pass so I made the most of it; as I finished one round, I decided to try my luck somewhere everyone wants to be but never gets to; maybe I run in to some more stars if I find my way back on the other side of the stage.

I went to get something to drink in the Avengers lounge, still hard to believe I was allowed in there, and I saw Hemsworth and Hiddleston sitting on one of the couches. They greeted me warmly, “Hey Ava, will you join us for some tea? Or.. Coffee of course…” I chuckled at how British Tom was. Chris asked me what I wanted to drink as he stood up to get me a drink. “Thanks Chris, I’d love a cup of coffee, that should keep me awake a few more hours.” I sat down on an other couch, facing the duo. “Odin’s sons don’t have a panel to do, pictures to take or things to sign? I thought the schedule was pretty much full for all you guys?” I wondered. Tom gave me the answer, shaking his head a little, “yeah, there is a big Civil War signing right now and since we aren’t part of that cast, we were sent back here. Mark is calling home in one of the other rooms, glad to have some quiet time at the beginning of the press tour.” “Are you enjoying yourself here Ava?” Chris asked me with sincere interest in his voice. “It’s great, I haven’t been to many conventions and it’s really different from the American or Canadian ones, that really fun to see! They ask such interesting questions as well, very refreshing” I said with a smile. I saw both faces light up when I mentioned the questions. I noticed that the actors were cheerier and seemed less nervous with the questions in Rome than they had been in most interviews or panels I had seen in America; there were no questions they couldn’t answer, “The people seem to understand what questions you guys can’t answer and they are smart enough not to waste everyone’s time by asking Civil War or any upcoming movie related questions, that would probably not happen at the other side of the pond right?” Both Chris and Tom had to laugh, genuinely surprised by me noticing these differences. “You really saw so many interviews that you see a difference? I didn’t think you actually were a fangirl!” Tom asked me, making Chris laugh even more. Their reaction made me blush, I always wanted to not look like the big fangirl I really was… “Yeah, uhmm, maybe… You all are just so nice and the movies are so great! I can’t help myself..” My voice started toward the end of the question, Tom and Chris chuckled as my face got redder. Mark saved me from any further humiliation as he entered the room, “Love you too. I’ll see you soon.” He ended the phone call and looked surprised to see me in the lounge, “Ava, I didn’t think you would be here with these boring men instead of out on the floor!” Thankful for the change of subject, my face got a natural colour again. “yeah it got a little crowded. Do you want something to drink?” “I’d love to but I believe it is frowned upon at this time of day.. and we’re still working…” Mark half joked, Chris added “That does sound good, we should go somewhere tonight! But first, we have to stay sharp for unwanted questions and answers, especially you, Mark” That last comment made his eyes glitter, showing his entertainment.  
As I wanted to get up and get a coffee or glass of water for Mark, he walked to the table himself, letting me know he could get his own drink and to stay seated. “Thanks Ava, I can get it.” He sat himself down next to me with a glass of water as Chris betrayed me “Ava revealed how big a fan she really is, she saw most of our interviews and panels, could even say that these European people ask much better questions than they do back home” After 3 times, I thought it was enough, “come on guys, there are so many people who know your interviews pretty much by heart, you are very popular people, making some of the most successful movies, it can’t be a surprise that a girl is a great fan! Should we just not bring this up again? I’d like to have as many people think I’m not obsessed with all of you as I can..” As if on cue, all 3 of them zipped their lips shut, looking at me with their puppy dog eyes, “We would never Ava, whatever you want to keep secret… However, it most likely will come out, maybe someone asks you a question and say something you don’t mean, maybe someone else says something that will expose you as the fan you are….” Chris said with a wink. “Yeah I’m sure you all think it’s a joke but I would like to keep the others think I’m just a chill person.”

At that moment, the door opened and most of the cast walked in, I gave one last pleading look at the three actors, hoping they would understand.

Evans’ face lit up when he saw me, taking long strides until he was next to me, “How is your newfound fame and VIP pass treating you today? I didn’t see you at any of our singings or photo ops..?” He seemed slightly disappointed. This time it was Robert who came to mu rescue, “Evans, you don’t think our Ava is going to stand in line to get a photo with us? She can get one whenever she wants! There are so many other things to do here that are much more interesting than looking at us, taking photos with other people.” He finished his small speech with his big wink, making me laugh and forget what I had talked about just before everyone walked in. Chris looked a little bit ashamed and disappointed, “I’m just saying, it would have been nice to see you..” He let his shoulders hang a little, making me think that maybe he had a hard time today and really could have used me to be there for him. I tried to lighten the mood, softly poking him in his ribs and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. His eyes started to shine again and he seemed to believe it had nothing to do with him that I hadn’t come to see them somewhere.

The group was finished for the day and after some chatting, snacks and some drinks, everyone left the building to make their way to the gorgeous Jags that brought us back to our Hotels. Considering the first working day had been tiring for all cast members, we were al going to eat at our own Hotels and possibly meet up after for some drinks.  
The girls wanted to have a quiet dinner together. They invited me to join them and I gladly took them up on their offer, after all the time I spend with Chris, Robert and the guys, I could use a ladies night. We had some great bottles of wine and amazing food. It was so strange to hear about Scarlets childhood in the spotlight, Lizzies childhood around the spotlight with her sister twins, and how different she experienced the red carpet now she was on them as a star instead of as ‘the other Olsen twin’. They were honestly interested in my ordinary youth and how I experienced this new, strange world that I landed in by accident. I got advice on how to handle rumours that would probably get out with all the time I was spending with the cast and especially Chris, basically I should ignore most of it, try to not spend much more time with one of than with the rest, so the press would have a hard time figuring out who I ‘belonged’ to. Hearing all that made me respect the lives of actors all around the world, having to think about everything you do to get the press to not make up stories about you, it all sounded so crazy, as an outsider, you think you know what it would be like to live the glamourous life, probably being jealous of them for ‘having it all’. But after hearing some of their stories and not even being sure they shared the worst ones with me, I started be feel more and more thankful for only meeting these people now; I might get sucked into the whole Hollywood scene a little bit by all these people now, but I had a chance of a great, normal childhood. It seemed like the perfect combination to me, being able to join famous actors on a press tour while I was not in the spotlight myself (yet) and I could still do anything I wanted to.


	16. 15. Little problem

Again, Uni is super busy... I try to write as much as I can, publishing new chapters as I finish them, don't know how long until the next one.

 

After a few hours, and probably a little too much wine, we went to our own rooms, to get some sleep before the next busy day. As I made my way to my room, I heard the guys chatting and laughing in Chris’s room. I was glad to hear he was having fun, as nervous as he was earlier.  
The next day was great again, I spent more time with Chris, but also with the girls, who had really included me in their group. During the panels and photo and signature ops, I walked around the halls and backstage, walking into the different marvel actors in their wing, having a coffee together from time to time. This way I got the spend time with all the different actors throughout the day. Even though everyone was nice to me, especially Chris, Sebastian and Tom Hiddleston made a point of being nice to me, flashing their million dollar smiles as soon as they saw me, insisting to get me coffee, or something to eat. I knew why Chris was being kind, I had helped him and he got me involved with the whole press tour in the first place, but the other two, I wasn’t sure. Not that I minded, I had thought about those smiles so many times, and to see them directed at me was a dream come true. I was strangely good with my words around them, and all other famous people who joined my phonebook these last few days, I had expected to be way more nervous, but they were all so nice, kind and included me in everything they did.  
That night, there was a cast dinner with the Russo brothers and Kevin Feige where I was not allowed to join, Chris and RDJ argued that I could be trusted, and was part of this press tour. I waved them away, saying it was to problem, I could entertain myself for a night, and they had already done so much for me.  
So that night, I made my way through Rome, on my own. It was quite a bit different from walking in the big group; there was no one looking at me, or in my direction, with the biggest eyes they could. I saw all the tourist traps that we couldn’t see earlier, walked into a small pizzeria for dinner. Crazy enough, someone recognized me as I sat down, and asked if she could join me. Since there was really no reason to say no, I accepted, and we started talking. I told her as much as I thought was smart and left any details out. We had a great time together and exchanged phone numbers to see if we could hang out another time.  
After dinner, I walked around a bit more, enjoying the historic atmosphere before I went back to the hotel. I figured the cast wouldn’t be back from dinner yet so I shot Chris and Scarlet a message saying I was in my room. Neither seemed to read or even receive the message, so I went to sleep.  
The next morning, I woke up from the sound of someone banging on my door. I jumped up and opened the door, to see the worried face of Scarlet before me. “Ava, what did you do last night? Did you talk to anyone?” I looked at her in confusion, “What do you mean? I had dinner with a girl who recognised me, we talked a bit but I made sure to not give her anything important. Why do you ask?” I asked, worried of her facial expression. “You really have to be careful who you talk to, she wrote an article about how you got swept off your feet by the famous Chris Evans, joining the press tour. This is not something we need in the press, neither do you actually; she made it seem like you’re some kind of prostitute, along for the ride to.. well, you can fill in that sentence..” She finished as she showed me her phone. I saw the article and with every word I read, I got angrier and sadder at the same time. “I’m so so sorry Scarlet, I thought she was just being nice.. Everyone must be so mad at me now.. are they mad? Are you mad? Are they kicking me off the tour? That would be totally fair.” I looked at her with fear in my eyes and the look she gave me, was one of understanding and strangely enough, not disapproval. “We all make these mistakes.. we, probably I, should have warned you about this. People try everything to get a good story, they will change your words and fit them to whatever looks best for them. This is not your fault, and no one blames you for it. We will have to issue a statement, some of us, or some of the others, will post some pictures on social media, showing the world that you are a friend of everyone in the cast. And most importantly, you will most certainly not be kicked off the tour.” Her words made me feel much better, but it didn’t make me look forward to seeing the rest. Thankfully, Scarlet thought this through, and as she took a step back, a concerned Chris looked at me. “Hey, I figured you’d want to talk for a bit?” He asked me as he and Scarlet walked into my room, “Chris, I’m really so sorry. I was just talking to her, she never said anything about an article or even writing anything. I can’t believe a made such a mess for you all.” He closed the distance between us and pulled me in a tight hug. “It’s not your fault, she took advantage of you. Now you have all of us to get back at her. The studio will sue her for not saying she was interviewing her, and now that you know, you will be more careful when you’re talking to someone. We trust you, we heard about the whole thing as we finished dinner last night and discussed the situation. No one blames you, they are all worried about how you would take it. I had to promise to lead you in the breakfast room with a smile on your face, or they will fire me.” He finished with a wink. I looked at him with confused but thankful eyes; there was no way they would forgive me so easily. “thanks Chris, that means a lot. Are they really not mad?” He and Scarlet laughed at me, this time it was Scarlet who answered me “You might expect some jokes from Mackie and Stan, but in general, there will be no words about the article. It’s just not important enough to spend your time and energy on Ava, it’s in the past now.” Chris joined her “we all have more than enough pictures with you that makes sure everyone sees the article is not true, you are part of our group.” The both of them smiled at me as I took a big breath in. However, before I could exhale again, the human whirlwind came into my room. “Yooo can the Mackattack join this group session goin’ on? Looks like fun here!” The moment got lost, which I was kinda glad about, Mackie always managed to take my thoughts off of anything hard.


	17. 16. A chat at dinner

Wow! I can't believe I have more than 1000 hits! Thank you guys!! Let me know what you think! :)

The group didn’t have to be at the convention until later that afternoon, which is why we were having breakfast with everyone. I was scared to greet everyone after the article, sure that everyone had seen it by now. By the time the group of our Hotel joined the rest, it got quiet in the room. Everyone else was already having coffee or tea, waiting for us to order. I could see everyone starting to look at me and could feel the colour travel to my head. At that moment, Kevin Feige stood up, scaring me because there was nothing good that he could say at that moment. But when I saw the kind look in his eyes, and the fatherly expression in his body language, I was a little less scared. As soon as he took a breath in to start talking, the room was completely silent; “Ava, I think you know we all saw the article, I just want you to know that no one blames you, no one thinks it is your fault and this does not change anything about the way we see you or think of you. The fact that someone decided to twist words they hear, trick you into giving an interview, is sadly not new for us. It’s happened to all of us and it happened to you before we could warn you about it.” With every word he said, I felt better. The tension in the room went down and as he finished all the faces in front of me nodded with a variety of big smiles, tight lipped smiles, and concerned looks. “Thank you so much Kevin, I was a little scared of your reaction.. I was just talking to her and even tried to not say too much. As you said, she twisted my words to confirm what she wanted to write down.” I looked around the room for the last part, “And thank you all, for seeing me as I am and not letting this change anything. If you have anything to say, good or bad, please tell me and don’t hold back. It is better if I know than if I find out later, that would probably break me.” By the end of my little speech, all the concerned faces and tight-lipped smiles had joined the honest and happy smiles in the room and the feeling of the room was as if nothing had happened. Robert mentioned me towards the empty seat next to him, of which I was wondering how it was still empty, most of the time, the seats next to the ‘Godfather of the MCU’ were the first ones to be filled in, and I gladly took him up on his offer. “Good morning my dear, I hope you had a good night sleep before this… situation came to light?” He got to his feet to give me a hug, even though I was still a bit taller than him and gave me one of his most sincere smiles. “Thanks Robert, that means a lot. Thankfully I did! I had some time for myself and went to sleep early.” He nodded his head slightly and squeezed my knee in a comforting way, throwing his arm around my chair as I tried to keep a yawn at bay. “Coffee to wake up? Black? Cappuccino? What do you want?” The entertainment leaked through his voice and I asked for a black coffee. We had some great conversations with Chris on my other side and Joe on Roberts other side. Made more than enough group pictures who everyone sent out, to show everyone I was a new part of this friend’s group. Everyone wrote about a sentence about them and me, not too much to make sure it didn’t look forced, but still a nice piece to make sure everyone would know the article was bullshit, without calling it that.  
The breakfast was amazing, anything you could imagine having for breakfast or brunch was there, I probably had never had that much food before noon. Since the day at the Convention was so short, I decided not to join them this time, thinking as well it was good to create some space between me and the cast and crew. I made a tour through the city again, going everywhere I hadn’t been jet and visiting some of the same places where I hadn’t made pictures the day before. I ‘liked’ and commented on all the pictures the cast and even the crew shared online, adding some of my alone time, touristic pictures myself. I had a small, fresh, crispy salad for lunch, not needing much more carbs or sugars in my body. I noticed more people looking at me and trying to get my attention, however I managed to chat with some of them quickly, before I heard them scream in excitement when a tall man walked in. He sat down next to me and before I even noticed who it was, I felt his arm around me and his cheek against mine, making me give out a short shriek, before I looked in his direction, my hand ready to smack the guy who was harassing me. It was just in time that I noticed the bright blue eyes, chocolate brown, curly hair and noticed that the man next to me had done this many times before; Tom Hiddleston had somehow figured out where I was and apparently decided to join me that afternoon. “Woah, I’m so sorry Ava, I didn’t want to scare you! Are you alright dear?” The genuine surprise in his voice made me feel better immediately. “Oh Tom! It’s good to see you! It just would have been better if I saw you before you started to kiss me!” I laughed at him, seeing the worry in his eyes disappear. “I didn’t know you had the day off? Didn’t you have any op’s planned later?” He smiled at me, giving me the million-dollar smile that gives every girl, and let’s be honest, pretty much every guy, in the world butterflies and goose bumps. I felt my heartbeat speed up as his eyes locked with mine.


	18. 17. Super fancy dinner

Hey guys! I was reading the start of this story and realised that I made a mistake, saying that Chris would only be in Rome and have time after that to do whatever he wanted. Obviously that isn't the case anymore. I'll change it now, so if you started reading it later, then you won't understand this note. Anyway, enjoy this next part! Last day in Rome... 

 

I wasn't expecting this reaction and convinced myself that it was just his charm and charisma he radiated. I shook the feeling off and Tom and I had a great time chatting for a while, before I finished my lunch and Tom his coffee. I managed to convince him to pay my own lunch as well as his coffee. We walked around Rome, chatting about life, his extraordinary one and my very normal one. I never got tired of hearing stories from set, not only the avengers, even though with knowing the actors from those movies, they were the most entertaining, but also of the different plays he played in and other movies. It seemed like with any movie set, there were unlimited amounts of stories to tell. As we were walking around, we didn't notice the sky getting darker, possibly thanks to the street lighting as well. The next time we looked at the time, it was already time for dinner. It had been a long time since I had lived a day from meal to meal. It had also been a long time I had talked to someone for so long that I didn't feel the need to check my phone or even check the time for such a long time. We made our way to my Hotel where we would all have dinner that night. Just before we reached the Hotel, Tom turned to me and locked my eyes in his again, putting one arm around my back; "Ava, thank you for you company today, I had a great time. I'm really looking forward to London, getting to know you better and showing you the city that I love." His eyes sparkled as he said this, making me feel like the world around me stopped.

Of course, Mackie choose that exact moment to show up, together with Sebastian and Chris Evans. The trio always managed to break the moments I had with pretty much everyone, whether they were together or one of the three. It had happened the morning earlier and before that, with Scarlett, Robert and even when I was having a chat with Kevin Feige himself. "Hellooo Ava! How was your day? Did you have fun?" Mackie asked with a big smile as he hugged me tight. "Oh Anthony, easy there!" I laughed at him, "I had a great day! Somehow mister Hiddleston found me in a random coffee shop and we just walked around the gorgeous city." I turned to Chris and Sebastian, giving both of them a hug before asking how their day had been. Apparently, I hadn't missed much. Sebastian answered me "Oh we haven't had this many stupid questions in a loooong time... 'What is your work out regime, what can you eat and what can't you eat, what do you like most, what are some stories from set.. we didn't have to think of any answers because, well, there were no new questions you know, we could just keep on repeating the answers we have given a thousand times before." He seemed off, probably because of the questions and not looking forward to traveling the next day. Chris stood by him; "Yeah, I think we were getting used to the great questions of the European fans, but it was more journalists today,..." Mackie cut him off there, "They were just stu-pid! I can't believe it, normally there is at least sómething smart or funny they ask" that moment Scarlett and Lizzie joined our group as well, both hugging me; "Ava! How was your day! It must have been better than ours.. I'm sure you heard about the great questions we got today?" Lizzie asked with honest interest. I laughed at her, and the rest of the group; "If you all say that, it must have been terrible! Happy to move on to the next stop?" The next day, the whole group would travel to the Netherlands where we would all spent two days at the Con in Utrecht and another two days doing press in Amsterdam.

I was looking forward to it, since after the Netherlands, I would have a break in London, as well as have time to see the sights, see anything other than the Hotel and Con locations. The actors were getting ready to start the actual press tour; Here in Rome they had a day off before everything started, the morning off and the flight to Amsterdam would be later the next day. Once the press really started, they would be busy pretty much all day every day, except for the long flights later on. "come guys, we have one more night here in Rome, we rented a restaurant for everyone, cast and crew, of the movie and also the tour itself." Joe Russo was behind us, and Anthony Russo added, "Of course that means you too Ava, we had a great time last night, but it would have been must more fun if you were there." Of course, it was Mackie again who had to make a joke, "Also, we really don't want to have another article out tomorrow" He said with a big wink as he bumped into my side, to make it extra clear that he was kidding. Everyone who was within earshot, was laughing after his comment. Even though I was the subject of the joke, I could still laugh about it. It had been a terrible article, and the fans of the Marvel Fandom had started out going crazy about it, but since pretty much every actor had posted a picture with me, and mostly with more people as well, it had died down to practically nothing. Everyone involved had showed their love, even though most of the actors hadn't known me for more than a few days, the pledged their allegiance on social media. This made me feel much better about the dinner coming up.

Before the dinner, we still had quite some time. I was looking for a dress I could wear at the dinner, but since I wasn't counting on the company I would be in that night, I hadn't thought to bring a dress nice enough to be worn in company of all the actors with their fancy clothing. Luckily, Scarlett and Lizzy offered to lend me one of their dresses. Scarlett's dresses were nicer, offered to her by the best designers since she was better known than Lizzy, but Lizzies size was more like mine. As she opened her closet for me, I saw more gorgeous dresses than I had ever seen together before. This dinner would be a lot different from the other ones the cast had had before in Rome. There would be a lot of paparazzi and other photographers, which meant that we all had to look our best.

I chose a burgundy red dress, it was form fitting, showing all curves I had, and somehow fit me like a glove. I had some beautiful heels that matched perfectly with the dress, the stylists and make-up artists that were responsible for Lizzy, were convinced to put me on their chair as well. They did a fabulous job; I looked better than I had ever looked before.

The first one who saw me was Lizzy, as I was in her room. She looked at me with uncertainty in her eyes; "I'm not sure I can let you go out like this; every single person will fall over you!" Her comment made me blush, "What do you mean? I don't look any different than yesterday... do I? It was that moment that Evans walked into Lizzies room, walking towards her but, as soon as he noticed me, walked straight to me; "Hey Liz... Wauw, I wasn't counting on you to be here, you look great! Where did you get that dress?" Chris seemed really impressed, making me blush a little. "Hey! I wasn't counting on you being here either, it's actually Lizzies dress, she's just letting me use it for tonight..." I was barely able to finish my sentence before Lizzy cut me off, "Well, honestly, some designer shipped it to me, I wasn't sure I'd like it, but now I am sure that it looks better on you, so you can keep it if you want to?" I was shocked by her proposal, "a... are.... Are you sure...? That's crazy, they just randomly sent you dresses in the hopes you will wear them? "I had to laugh at the situation, I was wearing a very expensive dress, that was never paid for, with no idea whose it was. Lizzy looked at me, understanding what I was going through. "Don't feel bad, they know exactly what is going to happen, my team chooses one dress, maybe two or even three, if they are really good, and the rest gets either sent away or kept to be worn on a different occasion. This time there wasn't a lot of time to look for a dress for me, and I put on whatever I could get."

There was a little small talk with Lizzy and Chris, before we were urged to exit the Hotel and join the rests of the group. The Jags were ready for us again, transporting Lizzy, Scarlet, Seb, Mackie, Chris and I through the city.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I couldn't believe my eyes; in this old, historic city, the best restaurant was very modern. Still it didn't seem out of place. The inside was gorgeous as well; a mix of modern and old furniture. Surprisingly, we were the first ones to arrive, and as we were led to our table, Lizzy took a seat next to me, with Scarlet on her other side. Mackie and Chris sat together besides Scarlet, and Sebastian took the chair on my other hand. I hadn't spent much time with Seb yet and was looking forward to his stories of a childhood in Romania, moving to America, and of course to hear him out about the banter between Mackie and him.

I hadn't paid much attention to what everyone was wearing, but as I started a conversation with Seb, I noticed his gorgeous blue three-piece suit that made his eyes pop more than usual, with a black dress shirt underneath. His black bow-tie finished the outfit perfectly. Al the other men looked stunning as well, with either a two- or three-piece suit which was perfectly tailored, and the girls were wearing either dresses or jumpsuits, looking beautiful as ever.

Within half an hour everyone had arrived, and the table was full. Robert, Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston took the seats opposite of me, with Robert in the middle and the two 'Thor' stars on either side of him. As I looked around me, I realised once again how crazy my situation was; There I was sitting between my biggest celebrity crush and an amazing actress I looked up to, looking into the kind eyes of Robert Downey Jr while the God of Thunder was trying to get my attention as his brother-on-screen smiled at me lovingly; "You look great Ava! Where did you get that dress? It doesn't look like it travelled half way across the world this week." Chris' words brought me back to earth, answering "That's so kind of you! Lizzy had a few spare dresses, she kindly offered me this one, I am over the moon about it, its so gorgeous! You three look pretty dashing yourselves tonight!" I had barely finished my sentence before I heard Seb gasp next to me; "only those three look dashing? I will look for another place to sit then, if you can't appreciate my beauty." He said it so loud that pretty much the whole table was roaring with laughter, and I turned around, bumping my fist in his side, "Seb!" he winked at me as I looked at him, "I already complemented you when I stepped out of the Jag!" my comment made him smile, throwing his arm around me to pull me in a side hug and giving me a quick kiss on my cheek, which Tom didn't seem to like too much. "Now that you mention it, I think I do recall you saying something about how the blue of my suit make my eyes pop." He said just loud enough that the people closest to us could hear it too, making Robert look surprised, Hemsworth entertained and Hiddleston... not amused. "Yes, that is what I said, and I just want to add one thing, you don't really need the suit to make your eyes pop." That comment made Robert spit the water he was drinking over the table as Sebs eyes went as wide as they could and Hemsworth burst out in laughter, making me realise what I had said. "No no no, that is not what I meant!" I could feel my face heat up, "I just... it... I meant, that it doesn't really matter what you are wearing, your eyes are just so blue that they always seem to pop...." My voice went smaller and quieter towards the end of the sentence, and I felt two strong hands on my shoulders, Seb pulling me into a hug again "I know what you meant, but you made it sound so much better!" He was still laughing, which made his eyes sparkle even more, sending shivers down my spine.

The wine was brought in, whether is was red, white or rose, everyone could choose whatever they wanted. The food was amazing, every course in the 5-course meal paired with the best fitting wine for most of the crowd. With every course, and therefore every glass of wine, the conversations got less serious and was there more laughing. As soon as the course was finished, Seb put his arm around my chair as we talked mostly with Robert and Hemsworth, about everything they had experienced; I was more interested in that conversation than I had been in a long time. The voices around me were just spatting out one story after another, one even more funny or captivating than the next; it might have been the most fun I had in years. Besides the amazing atmosphere, everyone present gave me the feeling that I was part of the group again, all the stories I heard that day would stay with me for the rest of my life. Joking around with Iron Man, Thor, and the Winter Soldier was not something I had expected even as little as a week earlier.

As mentioned before the dinner, there were a lot of paparazzi at the restaurant, taking pictures of us all, which meant that I tried to make it look like I wasn't closer to anyone of the cast than the rest. However, this was made pretty hard by mister Stan, who kept his arm around throughout the dinner. Not only that but he completely ignored Paul Bethany who was on his other side, and was lost in any conversation I was a part of. There must have been so many pictures made with Seb being actually too close to me to just be friendly. Not that I was complaining; there were worse people to be associated with. There was probably barely anyone better to be associated with! The whole night, Chris, Robert, Seb and I shared stories, them adding to the others set stories. It was hard to believe these people got paid so much to have so much fun. Besides set stories, there were endless press tour stories as well. The only one who remembered all of them was Robert of course; it was clear that there was a lot of alcohol involved, which Robert didn't do anymore of course. As I sat there, with Sebastian Stans strong arm around me, listening to all these crazy stories, realising that I was going to be a part of these stories after this press tour. It was the best moment in my life.

As I looked around the table, I saw the slightly disappointed look that Hiddleston had on his face, which made me feel a little bad, but I didn't owe him anything and never gave him the idea that I had any feelings for him, so I pushed the feeling out of my head, not letting Tom making me feel down on this amazing night.

The dinner went on and on, until around two in the morning, the restaurants owners came by to there was anything else they could do for us; not really kicking the group out, but it was clear what they meant. We had been there since 6PM so we all figured it had been long enough by then. As we all stood up to leave, Tom was at my side before anyone could blink, offering his arm to lead me to the Jags outside. "How was your dinner Ava? I noticed you were having a good time with Sebastian?" his jealous voice made me chuckle, "Yeah, it was great to hear all those stories! And of course the food and drinks were just amazing! Did you have some nice conversation as well? You didn't add much to mine." He showed a half smile, "Yes, there were many more people I could interact with luckily." By then, we arrived at the cars outside. Tom opened the door for me, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "Have a good night sleep tonight, looking forward to more sightseeing in a different country." "Thanks Tom, have a good night, see you again tomorrow, or, later today I guess." With that, I earned one of his signature 'hehehe' laughs. I skooched over, Lizzy got in the car besides me, and Evans took the other seat on my other side. "you seemed to have a good time with Stan tonight?" his eyes sparkled and he added a thick wink. "yes, he was part of most of the conversations I had tonight, I heard some interesting set and tour stories about you, Evans, I cant wait to see that side of you on this tour!" some colour disappeared out of his face. "well... you realise this was about 7 years ago? I don't think I, or we, do this anymore..? What did Rob tell you?" He seemed almost scared of what might have been shared in the conversations. "Actually, it wasn't that long ago, and it wasn't Rob, Sebastian had some interesting things to say about the Winter Soldier press tour with you and Mackie, you might not remember everything..." The rest of the car ride, Chris tried to find out what I knew, but I didn't budge. Chris took Mackie, Seb, Scarlett, Lizzy and me back to his room, to have some more drinks before calling it a night. As soon as we stepped into the room, it was clear that he organized it with the Hotel earlier; there was an entire cocktail bar wheeled into the room, with everything you could want; different kinds of alcohol, different mix drinks, fruit and herbs; it looked beautiful. We didn't waste any more time, making ourselves and each other all kinds of cocktails. Especially Mackie and Lizzy were very good at mixing, adding just enough sweetness to the alcohol to keep the most effect without the feeling of drinking any hard liquor straight. It wasn't before long that we didn't manage to have any meaningful conversations anymore, but there was more and more joking, laughing and drinks. It wasn't until 4 AM that everyone made it to their own rooms. I packed my bag as much as I could and went to sleep. Breakfast was arranged as more of a brunch the next afternoon at 12:30 so there was no rush and enough time to sleep the alcohol out of our system. Once we were back at our Hotel, we all went to our rooms. After a quick shower, I got to bed, scrolling quickly through Instagram, where there weren't any pictures yet of our dinner. During the scrolling, I got a message from Robert, saying he had had a great time and how nice it was to see me having fun with his castmates. As I typed my thanks for the company, saying I was looking forward to the rest of the tour, another message appeared, from Tom; "Good night Ava, I am looking forward to our time in London, know quite some things to show you there. I'm sorry for my behaviour, you don't owe me anything and nothing that happens these days, changes anything about the plan in the UK."

His message made me smile as I answered "Thank you Tom, I am every much looking forward to the trip! Sleep well, see you later."

And with that, I fell asleep, dreaming of all the stories I heard that evening. They were some of the best, most hilarious dreams I had in a long time.


	19. 18. Last day in Rome

A/N Alright, so again, I made some mistakes saving my work, but now it should be good and no more repetitions. Sadly I am very busy with Uni... A few more weeks!! So I don't know when I'll be able to update again..

(Edit; I checked the story line again, and it still wasn't completely fixed. I think it's good now though, and from now on, I will keep a good eye on it! Please comment and vote te let me know you're actually reading this and enjoying it!

When I woke up the next morning, I found out one more perk of traveling with these famous people; I didn't even have to pack my own bag; at 11:30 someone came into my room to pack my bag for me! However, I was glad to tell them that I wouldn't need their help.  
Not more than 5 minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I wasn't dressed yet, so I asked whoever was there, to wait a few minutes, threw a shirt over my head and put on my pyjama pants. As I opened the door, I heard voices, letting me know there was more than one person on the other side. As soon as the door was far enough open, Chris, Seb and Scarlett walked in. "Good morning guys, you are up early! All packed and ready?" I jokes as I was sure they would have let whoever came to their rooms gladly pack their stuff for them. I was barely able to finish my sentence before Chris enveloped me in a big hug, before handing me off to Seb. "Avaa! It's so good to see you this morning!" I could still smell the alcohol on his breath. It as a good thing there was no more convention that day! I was sure he wouldn't have been drinking as much if there would have been more work that day though. "Hey Chris," I answered, chuckling, "Good to see you too! How did you sleep?" "Ughh... terrible... I can't wait to sleep on the plane..." his comment made me laugh, "Chris, you do know that it is not a long flight? It's only about two hours?" The smile on his face faded immediately. "Oh yeah... I always forge how small Europe is."  
In the meantime, Seb and Scarlett had said their hello's, a lot less time and attention consuming than Chris. "So, did someone come to all your rooms as well to pack your bags?" I asked the trio with a smile. Scarlett answered first, as Chris took a seat on my couch, pretty much passed out as soon as he hit the cushions, "Yeah, that's how we do it baby" she said with entertainment in her voice, "I take it you didn't take her up on her offer?" Seb asked me, looking around my messy room. Even though I packed most the night before, there were a lot of things in the living room I forgot to put in my bag, due to the fact that I completely forgot I had a living room in my Hotel room. I looked at him with a blush on my cheeks "yeah... I packed most of my stuff last night but overlooked the living room completely... I was already wondering where all my stuff went..." I answered while picking up my clothes, shoes and any other loose items around the room. Seb and Scarlett helped me grab the things I hadn't yet, while Chris had fallen asleep again on the couch. "How was the first part of your experience Ava?" Seb asked me as we were struggling to close my bag, "Ready to run for the hills yet?" Scarlett added as she tried to close the zipper of the suitcase Seb was sitting on. "Oh no not at all! I am so thankful for how accommodating and friendly you all are to me, it's incredible! I am already dreading the end, even though it's really going to take another 2 months." Seb switched his head towards me, his long hear whisking behind, and looked at me with a serious look in his bright blue eyes, "Hey, we only just started, don't think about the end, there is so much more to see and do! You know what, you're not allowed to think about the end of the trip until a week before we will actually go home, deal?" as he was talking, the seriousness fell from his eyes and his signature, kind eyes came back, making me smile and my heart skipped a beat. "Alright... I'll try, but only because you asked so nicely" I answered with a wink, which caused Seb to get up from my, now closed, suitcase and give me a hug. "We are going to have a great time these two months Ava, I promise".

By the time we had finished my packing, it was time to head down and to Roberts Hotel for Brunch. Our stuff would be taken care of and taken to the airport for us, as well as being loaded on the right planes.

The brunch was amazing, as was to be expected; there was champagne, which Chris wisely decided to not touch, a full English breakfast, all kinds of fruit, eggs un any shape and form you could think of, bread, pastries, spreads... any kind of coffee and tea any of us could think of; I didn't think I had ever seen that much breakfast food in one room.

Most of the actors walking into the room looked more or less like Chris; very unhappy about the amount of alcohol assumed the night before. I was very happy I knew my limit and how to get there pretty well; I could get the right amount of alcohol buzz throughout the night, not getting too drunk and, as long as I drank a few glasses of water and a painkiller before I went to sleep, I would be pretty much fine the next morning.  
Chadwick looked almost as bad as Chris, which Mackie thought very funny; he was laughing and joking to both Chris and Chadwick's situation, as Robert and Feige silently chuckled with him, both looking fresh after a night of way less, or no, alcohol the night before.

The plates around the tables were filling up with more and more food; only Chris and Chadwick seemed to have lost their appetite for a big breakfast; both nursing an enormous cup of coffee, glass of orange juice and some dry toasts. Robert couldn't resist; joking to Chris about his early years, when he would have joined, and led, the party scene during press, or just a normal weekday. "Oh Chris, you keep doing this, just wait a few years, you will change your ways; look at me! No one would have thought I would even live to be 50! At least you didn't black out and lost all memory of last night, or week..." He winked at me as he finished his little speech. Of course, I knew he used to have a problem but I never bothered to look into exactly what kind of problem exactly, and how bad it was. It cheered Chris up, until he had to laugh too much, and his stomach couldn't really handle it anymore; making him rush to the bathrooms, which caused Robert to chuckle even more.

The meal was more silent than any gathering I had been a part of before; most of the attendees might not look very hung over, but apparently, they did feel that way.

I made some small talk with Seb, Mackie and Lizzy, but there wasn't that much energy between all of them. When Chris came back, he took his seat next to me, and leaned his head on my shoulder, which must have been way too low to be comfortable. I could hear him moan unhappily. "Ava, please... don't let me... don't let me drink that much anymore... I... I really can't afford... Can you hand me your water please?" He didn't even bother to finish his sentence. As I handed him my glass, he carefully took a sip, with another groan, before pushing his plate towards the middle of the table and resting his head on his arms, folded together on the table. I put my arm around his broad shoulders into a one-sided hug as I continued the conversation with Seb. "So is he like this often? Or is it just a one-time-thing?" My question made Seb laugh, throwing his head back. It was great to see him accept me and bond with me, even though I heard Chris next to me let out another groan due to the loudness of Seb's laugh. "Oh no, there is usually drinking, but he knows what he can handle. It's been quite a while since I've seen him like this, on a press-tour that is, a weekend at his house, or mine, likely ends up like this as well, but only if there is nothing important a few days after." His eyes sparkled talking about his friend, making me stare, looking at all the small color differences, little lighter and darker specks that turned almost green sometimes.

It was that moment that Tom Hiddleston choose to see how I was doing, probably seeing Seb and me laughing from across the table. "Good morning darlin', how was your night?" His husk voice and his amazing accent drawing my attention from Seb's eyes, "Hey Tom! Yeah, erm, good morning to you too. I slept well, had enough water and painkillers after a fun night, unlike some others..." I answered while nodding my head towards Chris. I felt his long, strong arm envelope me, making me feel comfortable, as I saw Seb's eyes grow darker and less sparkly. "That's good to hear love, it looks like this secret 'someone' didn't know when to stop...... Evans..." Even though his voice sounded scarily serious, I could hear the humor in it as well, as Chris let out yet another groan. "Yeah, yeah.. I know... I should know my limits..." He kept quite for a while before continuing "But drinking games have never been my forte.. How can I refuse your drink Ava... It's so delicious and it doesn't feel like there is a lot of alcohol in it.." He finished work a tired and unamused tone to his voice. Tom stood behind me, his hands on both my shoulders and absent minded, softly, massaging them in the process. The stress that had built up over the last few days, seeped out of me as his hands did their work. I didn't notice anything until I felt the urge to breath in really deep, letting all the stress leave my body. "Wow, Tom, that's great... Thank you." I looked back at his tall, lean frame. His gorgeous, curly hear framed his face where his bright blue eyes popped out, looking at me amused. "Oh, that's just a start..." He whispered in my ear before letting go of my shoulders and finding his way back to his seat.

Since there was still a lot of time before we had to board, we wanted to be able to just stroll around the beautiful city one more time, without being held back by the famousness of our whole group. So we decided to split up in smaller groups, Chris, Seb, Scarlett and I went together, and the others went in similar groups. For us, it was great; as long as Chris and Scarlett wore their sunglasses and a hat, they could stay under the radar, Seb was not as known so he and I could pretty much just walk around however we wanted anyway. No one was expecting the Avengers to hang around in Rome, so no one was looking for them, which made it much easier than the days before. We managed to get into the Colosseum, which was absolutely breath-taking; to see all the pass ways where wild animals and gladiators used to walk around, waiting for their fights and, in most cases, their deaths. The atmosphere was one of a kind, I hadn't thought I would ever feel anything like it, it literally took my breath away. Even the always joking Chris and Scarlett were quiet for a while. As we stood there, and let the atmosphere seep in our souls, we all started chatting silently, taking many pictures and selfies.

Over two hours later, we walked out again. Seb, Chris, Scarlett, Lizzie, Mackie and I would join Robert on his Jet to go to the Netherlands, the others would take a charter flight, preferring the larger plane over the small, "unsafe" one. Our flight was scheduled at 4, which was coming around, so we started to make our way to the airport. Our bags were brought there; some of the perks of traveling in this company. We all started to get hungry, so we went to one last Pizzeria for one more real Italian Pizza. Since we were sitting inside, Scarlet and Chris took off their sunglasses, immediately showing who they really were, earning some gasps from the people close by. Most of them were actually really chill; no one came running, we had a quiet, delicious, fun lunch together. However, as we made our way to the exit, the people started to get up, asking for some autographs and pictures, which all my famous group mates happily obliged to.

As they finished the rounds of making the fans happy, we made our way to the airport, getting on the plane at 3:30, perfectly in time for the flight. As soon as we sat down, glasses of champagne we handed to us, as Robert was handed a sparkly drink as well. During the 2,5 hours flight, we were back to joking together, with each other and about each other. It was amazing to see the landscape flash by beneath us; it was very different from the American or Canadian landscape I was used to; all the mountains and seemingly random divided land in different colours for the first part of the flight, and the straight divided land at the end, seeing the dense cities instead of the widely spread cities of North America made me remember why I had chosen to go here in the first place.  
As I was looking out of the window, I heard someone sit down next to me. Assuming it was Chris, I looked up with a broad smile, only to find the bright blue eyes of the Winter Soldier himself. "Oh hey! I erm, hey" Poor Seb looked disappointed at my reaction, which I could totally understand; I was less than enthusiastic when I saw it was him. "Hey to you too Ava" I could even hear the disappointment in his voice. "I'm sorry Seb, I was just expecting Chris, not that I'm any less happy to see you!" I smiled at him and luckily I saw the old, happy Seb in his eyes again. "What are you looking at" He asked me, as he hung over me to see out of the window as well. "I just remembered the real reason I wanted to travel around Europe; the Spatial planning here is to different! Do you see that city there?" I asked while pointing to a pretty large city we were just flying over, "Yeah, it looks very... closed off I think? Like, wouldn't there be more suburbs in American cities?" His comment impressed me, I wasn't aware that more people would notice this, especially a famous actor who really wouldn't have to think about anything else besides acting. "Wow! Yeah that is very true! I wasn't expecting non-spatial people to know that actually" I showed my surprise. However, it didn't seem to make Sebastian too happy either "You know, I do have other interests, right?" "Ohh yeah, its just, most people that don't study with me, aren't interested or even know anything about this. I just always assume I have to explain pretty much everything." That seemed to make him feel better again, "So you're telling me I know more than most other people you talk with?" That realization made his eyes glitter, which made me feel some butterflies in my stomach, something I did not expect at all. "Y.. yeah I think I am. It's really interesting to hear that you know about this, or at least think about it." Me telling him this, made him even more.. proud.. I think. His eyes kept glistering as we talked more about the differences between the cities of North America and Europe. "Have you ever been to Barcelona?" I asked him, "Yes! It is such a gorgeous city! And I think there was something special there, too right? Something about the grid form there?" He seemed really interested and knew much more than I had thought he would before we started this conversation. "Yeah, the grid is special, I'm really impressed you know all this! But I wanted to compare it to Atlanta; did you know that there are as many people living in those cities, but Atlanta is about 25 times as big." Seb's eyes grew with every word "What? Really? That's crazy.." I could see his brain work to digest that information "And in Atlanta, there are about three lines of public transport, connecting the inner city hubs, where in Barcelona, the whole city is connected by all kinds of public transport, that city is high on my travel list, I would probably have gone there after Florence.. if there hadn't been any kind of, you know, chance of plans" I said while chuckling. "You will never hear me whine about that though, it's most probably the best chance of my life!" Seb put his arm around me, while watching outside again, quietly saying "Yes, it's a pretty great chance of plans I would say. Besides that, I don't think I will ever get bored watching the earth from higher up." I knew he had an obsession with space, so that didn't surprise me at all. It also made more sense now that he knew more about cities as well. "So I can assume you still don't have regrets about taking Chrises offer?" "Oh no, I don't think I will ever regret that, not ever in my life!" I was shocked that he would even consider asking something like that! "that was the best choice of my life! To be here, and there, and anywhere we will travel, it is absolutely unbelievable!" I could tell my eyes were bigger than probably ever, which made him laugh. "well, that's good to know."

As I was almost expecting by now, Mackie joined our conversation at that point "Hello kids, what are you guys looking at?" Seb took his arm off my shoulders, sitting back in the chair, putting his hands on his head and crossing his ankles "Oh, you know, just admiring the view, comparing the cities of North America and Europe, Ava says I know much more than she expected, in a good way" that made me smile "Yeah, I was really impressed! It's so amazing to see the cities from above, being able to see the big picture, the historical centres in most cities... and you're not interested at all..." I saw the interest leave his eyes as he started looking around again. "No no, that... that sounds..? interesting?" "Mackie, it's fine! How was your last day in Rome?" Then we shared our stories of our last day, what we did, what we had wanted to do, what we wanted to see in the other cities we would visit as well.


	20. A/N.

Hey guys! Someone pointed out that the timeline was wrong for chapters 19 and 20, something went wrong with saving the story on my laptop, so I missed the last part of chapter 19, which made me write a different end to that chapter. I deleted the 20th chapter and will continue with the 19th storyline. If you read the 20th chapter, you might find a similar night somewhere else in the story. I'm sorry for messing up, I will keep a better eye on it! Thank you for sticking with me :)


	21. A/N

Hey guys, another apology message, I was reading this story and realized I made the same mistake with the last few chapters... I will pay more attention to the chapters I post and have posted now because I can imagine it is confusing and anoying when you think there is a new chapter but it just doens't really make sense... Thank you for sticking with me! And as always, let me know what you think! :)


	22. 19. Morning in the Netherlands

A/N; Short update! Not as long as I'd like, but I wanted to give you something new to read. So I hope you can enjoy a short piece.  
The story line should be fixed now, please let me know if you see anything else that doesn't make sense! :)

As it turned out, Mackie had been to many places, but the Netherlands was not one of them. None of the people on tour had actually been there before, which was surprising to me; I always figured that these rich, famous people had been everywhere in the world.   
The landscape under the plane changed once we can close to the Belgian-Dutch border; the hills disappeared, the lines on the ground got straighter, and less space between the cities. I couldn’t help but to look out of the window again, feeling the need to see these landscapes. As I sat down next to a window, I felt someone sit next to me again, this time the eyes that met mine were the light blue ones I expected earlier. Chris looked at me, “How do you like the view Ava? It really looks so different! I’ve never really paid attention to this, normally I just drink champagne and eat some snacks when I fly.” He put his arm around me and leaned forward, so that he could see out the window as well. “It’s great to see. I am looking forward to see what it looks like from the ground.” I smiled up to him before looking back out of the window. The combination of seeing the coastline and the well-organized land below us was not like anything I had ever seen before. “It’s unlike anything I have ever seen.” I added. The last half hour of the flight was enjoyed in silence.  
When we landed, we were brought to our Hotel. This time, they managed to put us all in the same Hotel. There was no room for me, but Lizzie as well as Scarlett had asked me to stay in their rooms; there was more than enough space anyway; every room had a small living room with a pull-out sofa, which changed into a queen-size bed, so it was not bad in any shape. Since I had spent more time with Scarlett, I decided to go with her room, the fact that is was a little bigger than Lizzie’s might have played a small part as well.   
By the time we all were settled down, we had a simple, quiet dinner in Roberts room, which was obviously the biggest one. Since the tour would kick off in full gear the next day, everyone seemed a little nervous and way more silent than normal. Chris and Scarlett were on either side of me, we had some nice chats while we enjoyed some high-class food.   
The next day, the crew was expected in Utrecht in the morning, so everyone made the smart choice; to go to bed early. We all said good night, decided on breakfast at 8, leave at 9, be on location at 10:30-11, depending on traffic. I was to come with them to Utrecht, getting all the time I would need to walk through the city. I saw the Con in Rome, which as enough for a while; I would skip it here, and possibly join them again in London.  
Scarlett and I had some more interesting evening conversations before calling it a night at 9PM. The sofa-bed was amazing; soft enough, warm enough; the pillows were the right amount of fluffy and firm. I may not have had a better bed in… well… ever.  
The next morning, the breakfast room was cleared for us. It wasn’t as good as the brunch in Rome, but that would have been really hard to overcome so we didn’t count in that. It was however, must better than I was used to in American Hotels; I could get used to these European breakfasts no problem!  
The only ones there already were Robert and both Chrisses. As Scarlett and I walked in, the guys looked our way, a big grin forming on Evans face, but also Robert and Hemsworth couldn’t keep a straight face, which made me very curious what they had been talking about before we got there. As we sat down with our plates full of delicious breakfast foods, the other stars started to walk in. Most of them seemed as energetic as I felt luckily; they had a tough couple of days to go, and with the hangover Chris had the day before, it was great to see him as his quirky self again. Scarlett and me took the seats beside Evans, who gave me a long, tight hug, “Good morning, how did you sleep?” The genuine interest in his voice touched my heart; it was still hard to believe how my trip was evolved in this weird family/friendship with all these actors.  
It wasn’t long before Sebastian, Mackie, Mark and Tom walked in, joining at the opposite side of the table. After the usual good mornings across the table, they were soon talking shop, making me zone out for a bit, focussing on the food in front of me.  
At one point, I felt an arm being draped across the back of my chair, which seemed to start too tall to be Scarlett’s, so I looked besides me, meeting the cool blue eyes of Tom, I guess he was very persistent, without being pushy though, so no harm done. Also, I had a hard time getting the quick massage out of my head from the other day.   
“Good morning Darlin’, how did you sleep tonight?” Again, I could hear the honest interest in his voice. I turned to him and gave him a side hug, which caused him to lower his body to accommodate my height. I could smell his shampoo in his hear and aftershave on his chin. “It was great, this might be the best bed I ever slept in! Which is weird cause it’s really just a sofa bed... I might have to ask the staff where they got it.” I answer, half as a joke, half considering the possibility. “What about you? I missed you last night” His eyes shot open in surprise as I realized how that sounded “Oh no, that’s, no wait, I meant, I didn’t see you anymore after we landed…” I tried to save myself, feeling my cheeks turning red. I turned my head towards the table again, picking at my food with a fork, as I heard Evans laugh thanks to my comment, and Tom on the other side, looking amused in my direction. “Oh, dear, you could have let me know, you remember I put my number in your phone?” That made me look his way again, having completely forgotten about that. How could I have walked around for days with the phone number of Tom Hiddleston in my phone and not use it?   
As I looked at him with shocked eyes, he realized I must have forgotten about that detail of that night. “You forgot, didn’t you?” a shiver of disappointment present in his voice, and his eyes. “I’m sorry Tom, there was so much happening, it just slipped my mind. I’ll remember for next time.” He looked at me with a small smile. “I’m just not used to having all these celebrity phone numbers in my phone…” I added with a small voice. “Well, it’s there, so make use of it, darlin’.” He told me with soft eyes and a wink.  
Seeing this man looking at me like that, definitely did something to me, I felt my heartrate rise, and had to take a deep breath before speaking again, quickly looking around to see if everyone was here now. Which is when I saw Sebastian look at Tom with an emotion in his eyes I hadn’t seen earlier, it almost looked like jealousy, but that couldn’t be the case, right? It was crazy enough that the one and only Tom Hiddleston seemed to be interested in me, there couldn’t be someone else in this amazing group of people that felt that way too? Let alone the man I had a celebrity crush on since forever? But as he noticed that I was looking at him, his posture shifted, eyes softening and lips turning up as he winked at me, showing that he saw me looking at him, as Tom started talking to me again. “So, are you joining us to Utrecht today?” I focused my attention on him again as I answered; “I will, but I’m not going to the Con, I want to just walk through the city, that way I can at least pretend I’m still here for the reason I went on this trip in the first place” I answered with a chuckle, which earns me a laugh from Tom, and Chris from my other side. “Well, you will get to see a range of different cities now, so I don’t think the goal of your trip is ruined?” Tom asked me, “And you’ll get to see a lot more from the sky, which you wouldn’t have seen if you hadn’t joined us here!” Seb added, obviously referring to the flight we took here. “You both are right, and since you all insist to pay for me, this amazing trip isn’t going to be by far as expensive as I assumed it would be, so if my friend keeps her baby in her belly, I might be able to add some cities that were on my list to the end of the trip!” “What did I tell you about that?” Seb shot my way, “No thinking about the end until at most a week before the actual end, just enjoy the experience!” He looked strict, but I knew, and everyone around me, that he meant it in the best way. “Yeah, I know. And I will, this just came to me last night, and it’ll be something to look forward to, instead of the end only being the end I guess?” That seemed to convince him. “Alright, that makes sense, but no more talk about it!” He added. With that, most actors got up to grab their stuff and get ready to go to Utrecht. Tom held out his hand to help me up. “See you later, Ava.” He told me as he pulled me into a quick hug before he left for his room.


	23. 20. Big group panel

A/N; Hi guys, finally a new,long, update, I've been super busy but Uni is now pretty much done for the year, which means loads of time for writing! I started this story with a plan, but honestly, while writing, the characters started to live their own lives and I'm not sure I'll still end up where I was going... We have obviously 3 people our Ava could end up with, if it were up to you guys, who would you like to see her with the most? Are there any cliche's you want me to avoid, or desperately want to write about? Let me know what you think of this! I love to see your thoughts :)  
Also, I can't believe I almost reached 2,5k views! Never thought this would actually be read by people! 

 

 

I had my stuff ready, so didn’t need to go back to my, or Scarlett’s, room, so I poured myself another cup of coffee as I waited for the rest to return and the cars to pick us up. The Hotel we stayed in was only 20 minutes from the Con location, which was in turn really close to the city centre. Robert sat down next to me, being the only other one who didn’t need to get anything either. “Looking forward to a stroll in a new city?” He asked me as I turned my head towards him. “Yeah, that’s what I came here for in the first place, it is so amazing to be able to combine my original plans with this crazy press tour of yours!” I answered enthusiastically, which made him smile. “That’s good to hear, you’re still having fun around us?” He seemed genuinely concerned somehow. “Robert, I don’t think I could ever get bored of your company, both the singular and pleural form of the world.” I assured him. “I have looked up to all of you for so long, loved these movies, characters and the actors playing them, so much, there is no way I’d not enjoy myself in that company!” His eyes sparkled more and more as I kept talking. “Alright, alright… I think you made your point.” He said as he smiled at me. “It’s just that, after only a few Con days in Rome, you already chose to not join us in Utrecht, that seems like you’re getting bored already?” He explained to me, a glance of doubt in his eyes. I locked eyes with him, in the hope of convincing him that way. “It would probably take me at least 3 years before I got even a tiny little bit bored of you all. And I’m pretty sure I won’t even get to test that theory…” I added with a half-sad smile, realizing on the spot that it would be unlikely for the cast to keep up with me, stay interested enough in me to go out of their way to see me, speak to me, catch up with me in the future. My stomach dropped with that realization, which must have shown as I felt Robert’s strong arms around me. “Hey, what are you talking about?” He asked me softly, “There is no way we will forget you; you really are part of the group now Ava.” Even though his comment made me smile, I still had a hard time believing him. “But, you guys will all be so busy, I don’t even live in the same country as you. You have such interesting lives, why would you be interested in keeping in touch with me and my boring, ordinary life?” I saw that my comments hurt him, I saw it flash in his eyes. “That’s just stupid. Do you think we’re just entertaining you for the sake of this tour? I know I am not planning on just forgetting and ignoring you after this summer, I definitely know Evans isn’t going to do that either, that man loves you already, in a friend kind of way, for some reason…” He added as he saw the confused look in my eyes, making me chuckle. “Everyone can see Stan and Hiddles aren’t going to give up on you.” He mentioned, winking at me. “Lizzy and Scarlett have basically adopted you as a best friend/sister, you really aren’t going to get rid of us easily my dear.” His warm, chocolate eyes and small smile on his lips tried to assure me, as his hand rubbed my arm, which started to believe him. It wasn’t until Robert put his finger up to my face that I noticed a tear falling down my cheek.

“You believe me? I really hope you do, because if not, I will have to arrange something to change your mind, and we don’t have a lot of time to put something together and not a lot of energy to spare on this tour.” He told me as he squeezed me in a quick, tight hug, giving me a kiss on my cheek, where the tear was earlier. “Thank you, Robert, I think you assured me enough, no need to pull out all the stops. But really, thank you for your pep talk.” I smiled at him.

We were finished just in time, as it wasn’t long before Mackie, of course, came down and blessed us with his… piercing voice. “Sooo, everyone ready for the new country?!” His eyes full of enthusiasm and his arms up in the air. “Wow, hello to you too Mack, how much coffee did you have this morning?” Chris asked, smiling as he appeared from another side of the building. As he saw me sitting next to Robert, with his arm around me, he seemed to feel something was, or had been, not right. He walked up to me with a concerned look on his face. “Hey, what did I miss?” He asked Robert as much as me. “Oh, just had a nice talk with Robert, made me feel better about a few things.” I answered with a genuine smile on my lips as I got up. Apparently, that was the only thing he needed to feel the need to pull me into a hug. His arms around me, crossing on my back, and my arms and hands feeling the muscles on his back, made me feel calm again, more than Robert could have done. “You know you can tell me anything right?” he whispered in my ear before releasing me again, giving me a stern, but kind, look. I smiled back at him, capturing his blue eyes before reacting, “Yes, it’s all good, just had some… doubts, fears? Insecurities, but Robert assured me I shouldn’t think that way. If it comes up again, I’ll tell you.” I told him, smiling up at him, which made his lips turn up to a small smile that crept up through his face until it reached his eyes.

By this time, most of the cast had gathered in the lobby, ready to leave. “Chris, you think you can still arrange a backstage pass for me?” I asked, because after Roberts words, I really wanted to see how this might be different from Rome, and spending more time with the actors, since they wouldn’t have a lot of free time between panels, OP’s, interviews and traveling; every extra moment I would get to spend with them would be great. My question made Chris as well as Robert look at me surprised and a little relieved. “Yes of course, I think Marvel arranged one for every location we will go to anyway, but there is no way security would say ‘no’ to us anyway.” He answered with a sincere smile and a wink.

With that, we walked to the little tour bus that was ready for us outside. The short trip was fun; I wat sat in a window seat, claiming that way I could see something from the landscape after all, but also happy to just stare out of the window for a bit. Chris sat next to me, talking to Seb and Mackie who sat in front of us, Robert on the other side of the isle, Lizzy and Scarlett asking my attention every now and then from behind me, and overall chatter throughout the bus.

The 20 minutes were over before we knew it, as the bus was led to the back of the Con building. There was a little discussion about me being there, but once the security realized that Iron Man and Captain America insisted, I would come with them, it suddenly wasn’t an issue anymore. No one else needed to get involved, even though I was sure they would have if they would have needed to.

As we got out of the bus and were led to the Avengers Area backstage, I immediately noticed some differences; there was a lot more, and seemingly stricter, security that looked more friendly than the security in Rome. More space backstage as far as I could see, and the lounge was very impressive; there were tables with food and drinks, as they had in Rome as well, but there was way more choice; not just sandwiches but also pastries, candy, cookies, all kinds of fruit, a mini bar with juices and different soda’s, basically anything anyone would need when spending a day in a room.

The whole group put their bags and coats in the small closet, while the girls kept their purses with them. As soon as we sat down on the couches and chairs, there was a sigh from everyone; the couches and chairs had the perfect amount of bounce and softness to just sit there forever without ever getting back up. I decided to help out and started to get coffee for everyone. Luckily, there was a thermos can with fresh, hot coffee, and most of the cast was more than happy with a normal, black coffee. They were used to it, with most of them on a strict diet most of the year. For the few that wanted a different kind, there was a professional coffee maker as well. Chris Hemsworth was next to me in a few seconds, to fix the special coffees as I just poured the easy coffee, kinda taking away from the good will I wanted to show but, he, not my fault Hemsworth was so quick!

As soon as I had gotten up, the chatter started around the room; the small groups all talked about things, words or phrases to try and sneak into the panels, to keep it fun for them as well, not having must faith in getting interesting questions anymore. This was a way, as I learned over the last few days, they had thought of a few years ago, when the questions started to get similar, which made press days long and boring, always having to smile and be energetic, friendly and witty. Hearing them coming up with things for each other, making bets on how many times they can get it in, who will get it in the most, it shed a whole new light on the panels I had seen online, and the inside jokes I thought I witnessed then.

As I was still pouring coffee, Chris started talking to me; “Are you getting used to this life yet?” His Australian accent as thick as ever, as he smiled at me, making me laugh, “I don’t think I ever can. But I’m having so much fun here! It’s amazing to travel around. Walk around with all you guys.” My answer seemed to please him. “Good! We really enjoy having you around, someone who hasn’t heard all our stories yet, Robert and Evans have so many stories they keep recycling, it drives us nuts.” He finished with a chuckle. “You know, I had a great time with you and Mark and Tom the other night, I’m looking forward to spending more time together in London, are you two staying in London as well?” We had talked about it that night, but nothing concrete was decided as far as I knew. The look on his face showed me that he wasn’t sure about it. “Well, I am looking forward to go back home, but I can probably stay a few days, maybe get my girls and boys there, they would love that.” His eyes lit up when he thought of that. “Did you know my boys where actually born in the UK?” As soon as he started talking about his kids, I could see the love in his eyes and his smile got bigger than I thought would be possible. “Really? That would be amazing! I would love to meet them, if you’d want me to…” I added when I realized that he might actually not want me to meet them, as my face shifted from excited to unsure about what I said. Luckily, he saw that, and ensured me that that was not the case. “No no! That is not a question at all, you are part of the Marvel family now, I feel like you’ll hang around the clan from now on. We don’t tend to throw people out once they are in.” He assured me with a wink. And with that, he finished pouring his last cappuccino, and made his way back to the group, sitting down next to Tom and Lizzy.

The group only had a few minutes before their first panel, which was the whole group. During the rest of the days, there were multiple smaller panels, photo op’s and signings in different combinations; there was a Team Cap panel, a Team Iron Man panel, Robert and Evans had their own panel as well, and Chris, Sebastian and Mackie were to share a panel as well. There even was a panel with the newer ‘avengers’; Chadwick, Tom Holland, Lizzy and Paul. The original Avengers, Robert, Evans, Hemsworth, Scarlett, Mark and Renner had a panel together, and then there were single and duo panels as well; more than enough possibilities for all the fans here to see the people they love.

Since this was the first time Marvel was in the country, they decided to go all out with all these different panels.

After everyone finished their coffee, they were led to the stage. The crowd was already going crazy for them; there were people yelling, screaming, clapping, everything you could imagine. It was the first time I would watch from behind the scenes; in Rome I either had been sitting in the audience or just walking around the halls and backstage. Evans had given me his phone, to make some pictures and short video’s as they walked on stage, for his twitter account, and to remember this atmosphere, which I happily obliged to.

I wasn’t the only one making video’s and taking pictures, I had seen Jimmy around, but he was always in the background, wouldn’t join the dinners, breakfasts, and always stayed behind the scenes. Of course, I knew who he was; I followed everyone that could possibly give me new Marvel content on Instagram and Twitter, and Jimmy was one of the better ones on that. His posts always made me laugh, and now I guess that was my job as well. So I tried to get funny pictures from the limited space I had to move in.

When all the stars were in their chairs, the questioning started; first from the presenter, which caused enough giggles and banter from the cast already. I heard quite some of them getting the jokes in that were discussed earlier, which made all off them laugh every time, while the audience, and the presenter, were at a loss on why that was funny. I recognized myself in that, with all the video’s I had seen, feeling like I missed the inside jokes, so it was really great to know why they were laughing way too much after certain answers.

The questions were fresh and original, which meant that everyone would be happy and energetic at the end of the panel. Some questions were even new to me; not only that I hadn’t heard them in interviews before, but I didn’t even know the answer to many of them, making me feel not that creative getting to know these people. Of course, the sexist questions about work-out regimes versus ‘who are you wearing at the premiere’ were there, but the guys took it on their selves to answer the wrong questions, as the girls answered the work-out ones, to which the presenter caught up on quickly, seemingly skipping some other questions before he opened up the floor.

If you were surprised by the originality of the questions earlier, the attendees had been even more creative, of course there were the more basic questions such as who is your favourite super hero besides yourself, what would be your own super power, who on set is the biggest trouble maker… Those kinds of questions were always there, and probably always would be there. You knew the answers by heart, from pretty much every cast member, which is why you noticed that even though all the answers you were expecting were given, they weren’t given by the people you expected; they all knew exactly who would answer what, and had switched their answers; they kept the answers together though; it was impressive how well they knew each other. You couldn’t see the facial expressions since you were watching from backstage, but you saw their shoulders move from their silent, or less silent, laughter, and their arms were being thrown over the other’s shoulders. The crowd didn’t seem to notice what was going on with the switched answers, or at least they didn’t comment on them.

As the panel continued, someone asked a question about the ‘mystery woman’ who had been seen on social media and the unfortunate article, which made me a little nervous. The group on stage knew I was most likely to be watching and that might influence their answer. I was expecting Robert, or Evans, to answer this, and it surprised me when I heard Kevin’s voice instead. “We understand you all have questions when someone you never saw before is suddenly so close to the whole cast, I will give a small summary, but honestly, we are not inclined to explain a new friend. Ava ran into Evans at the airport and found out they were traveling to Rome together” Of course, this was only half true, but it was true enough and wouldn’t make more questions come up. “after the long flight together, they had a, completely friendly, connection, and Evans decided we should all meet her. This led to a group dinner, where we all ended up loving her that we wanted to haul her around the world with us. She didn’t have any set plans, so took us up on it. We are very happy to have another new face in the group, especially the girls, who are good friends already!” His little speech was so sweet, I almost got a bit emotional. The next thing I heard did come from Robert; “We pretty much adopted her, we’ve already had such a great time, I think she is actually back stage right now, should we get her on stage to say hi to you all?” I gasp at his words; what happened to the whole, keep in the back, plan? Was I really supposed to walk on stage now?! As I looked at the stage, I saw Evans and Scarlett get up and walk my way with big smiles on their faces, and someone from backstage was ready to wire me. I looked at them with a shocked expression, “Guys, this isn’t going to happen right? I’m not dressed for a public appearance, my make-up is barely there, ….” Chris pulled me in a hug, and whispered in my ear, as the wire-man was finishing a quick soundcheck, “Ava, you were born ready, it’s a good way to introduce you; dressed like most fans here are, with your Cap-shirt, not looking as perfect as you did at the dinner is better; they would get jealous instead of happy for you, I promise.” He let me go and Scarlett put her arm around me, giving me a quick side-hug “you’ll be fine, we all love you, who are these people to have a different opinion?” She gave me a warm smile before softly pulling me on stage, into the clapping, screaming, yelling crowd.


	24. 21: On stage

A/N: Finally another update! I will try to write as much as I can, but can't make a posting schedule because I'm just posting as I write, and sometimes inspiration is hard to come by... :( This chapter turned out quite different than I had planned, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing! As always, let me know what you think, I love to hear your opinions.

 

As I walked out on stage, safely sandwiched between Scarlett and Evans, the crowd only got louder and louder, it was hard to believe all this was for me; these people didn’t even know who I was! I took a seat between Evans and Robert, which was obviously the best seat in the house, as Sebastian, who had changed seats with Evans, walked off stage, throwing his hands in the air comically, earning a laugh from the crowd, before the wire-man came on stage with an extra chair for him. 

Robert winked at me, and gave me a side hug, as he told the crowd “So here we have the newest recruit of the Marvel family, even if she’ll be only behind the scenes and camera’s, we are grateful to have her in our midst. Ava is adopted by everyone you see on this stage as well as everyone backstage.” He urged me to get up and bow and as I obliged, the crowd went wild again. “ermm, so… hi, I am not used to this at all so I’m not sure what to say right now, but, hi, yeah, so my name is Ava, and I am from Vancouver. I am thrilled to follow these amazing people on this press tour and getting to know them all is a privilege.” I started to ramble a bit, not sure what was expected of me, “As you can see, I am as much a fangirl as any of you,” I added, pointing at my shirt, which earned me a laugh-wave through the audience, making me smile. At that point, Evans put his hand on my knee. “I’m sure you all can see why we all love her. Do you want her to stay here during the panel?” He asked the audience, who erupted once again in clapping and laughter, which caused Robert to give me a smile as he asked me to stay, “So, are you willing to stay up here for a bit?” making me blush a little. “Yeah, sure… I think? Don’t want to disappoint all these people here. Just don’t ask me any difficult questions please!” Then, it was Kevin who helped me out, “She’ll stay on stage, but please no questions for her, she is overwhelmed enough as it is now. If you do have questions concerning her, you can find her on twitter and Instagram, through any of the people sitting on stage with us today, and she’ll be happy to answer as many questions as she can there.” I looked at him thankful, happy to stay, but also very glad wouldn’t get any questions. The rest of the panel I did answer a few questions, or elaborate on some of the answers given, when I felt the group wasn’t being honest, or totally forthcoming to the people, calling them out on their jokes and inside jokes, which always got a laugh and cheer from the audience, and a growl/ laugh/ wink from the actors and producers on stage. 

Robert and Chris joked along with me, wrapping their arm around me, ‘hitting’ me on the arm when I called them out on their bullshit. With every minute, I felt more comfortable and relieved I had decided to join today, and to come on stage. The atmosphere was great, not too threatening, all kind, enthusiastic, happy faces in the audience made me feel so much better! The last question of the day came from a seemingly shy girl, probably around 20 years old, dressed as black widow with such class that it seemed like she stole the outfit from Marvel itself. She was the best cosplayer you all had seen all day, and Scarlett squealed when she saw her, “Oh my God! You look amazing! Come on up here, everyone should see you, and I want a picture!” the poor girl started blushing so bad, and couldn’t form sentences anymore, which caused Scarlett to get off stage, and she walked to the girl, guided by excited screams from the audience. She gave the girl a hug and whispered in her ear. Apparently, she had turned off her microphone, so no one could hear what she said, or what the girl answered, but I figured it was a little like the speech she had given me earlier. It must have been as effective as well, seeing as the girl took her stretched out hand, and followed her towards the stage, again accompanied by a yelling and screaming crowd. She had taken the microphone with her, which meant that she didn’t need to be wired, and they could go on quickly. Scarlett took the opportunity to introduce the girl to the crowd that quickly calmed down when they heard her speak.   
“This beautiful girl here is ‘Anne’, did I pronounce that correctly?” Anne nodded in response, “great, so besides having this gorgeous cosplay outfit, which she made herself by the way,” screams from the crowd made her take a short break, “Yes, that’s the perfect response, Anne has the only question that Ava can, and most likely will, answer today.” That caused me to get nervous again; I wasn’t supposed to be here, let alone answer questions. But I trusted Scarlett, so the question should be nice enough, if she would decide for me that I would want to answer. “I’m very curious what you would like to know Anne, you want to come over here and ask me? I’m sure Chris would stand up so you can sit down if you want.” I asked her as I nudged Chris to give up his seat for a second. Anne walked towards me as the crowd went crazy yet again. I stood up and gave her a hug, smiling at her as I let go. “Hi, it’s great to meet you! What did you want to know?” she gave me a small, shy smile, and as she started her question, I threw my arm loosely around het shoulder. “Well, I had a few questions prepared but they were all asked earlier so… I had to think of something else, and since you’re here now, I was just wondering, do you have any tips on how to get a huge franchise to adopt you and take you around the world?” Obviously, the question caused a laugh from everyone in the room; the crowd, the people on stage, the administrator, and we could even hear laughs from backstage. “And more seriously, what is the funniest thing you noticed from all our favourite actors you are surrounded by?” the question was smart, and made me really think, there were several different ways to answer, I could go full serious, saying that it surprised me every time someone looked at me, that these people were actually interested in having me around, or sharing a little from the kind words Downey shared with me, I could go on to share the strangest encounters I’ve had with Evans, Stan and Mackie, or any of the combinations really, the moment I realised Evans really wanted to take me on this adventure, but I decided to go somewhere in between. “That is a really interesting question Anne, there are many, very different answers I could give you, but the one I’m going to go with; somehow, Anthony Mackie always, and I mean aaaalways, knows when I am having a more… serious, or intimate,” The crowd started whistling at the last word, “BUT, completely platinic people, so, when I am talking to someone, he just shows up with his outside voice, and demands attention for himself.” The attendees were all laughing at my answer, I was pretty sure they could all see this happening. “So that must be the funniest, or at least the most note-worthy thing that I could not ever have predicted.” I answered, chuckling as I thought back on the already numerous times Mackie hijacked my conversations. Again, the crowd cheered, laughed, whistled and yelled. Of course, Mackie had to defend his honour, “Ava, I am just happy to see you every time! When I see you, I just can’t wait to show my happiness!” his acting skills made him sound genuinely hurt, making the crowd go even more nuts as I got up to hug the poor man. “I know, Mackie, you know I love you!” More cheering from the crowd. 

After that, Anne got a quick hug from the whole group on stage, and I led her back to her chair, making my way back to the backstage area now that the panel was over. The rest of the group was led off stage with an enormous applause, as all their names were called out, giving them all a last, personal cheer from the crowd. Obviously, the last ones to go were Chris and Robert, in that order, with Robert getting so much noise that everyone backstage had to cover their ears. Robert enjoyed it a little too much, his ego being fed so well today, and took his time bowing down, blowing kisses into the crowd, winking to no one in particular, before actually leaving. 

When everyone was finally backstage, it was just in time for a nice lunch, before most of the group had to be ready for their photo-ops or autograph sessions. There were more than enough sandwiches, bagels, cookies, muffins, different juices and teas, sparkling and still water, whatever we could need. We all attacked the buffet, hungry after the first big panel in the country, and the room was as silent as it had ever been. I had sat down next to Evans, and Sebastian took the seat text to me. 

After we took some time to eat all the deliciousness in front of us, Chris looked at me with a half entertained, half worried look on his face, “I hope you liked it on stage?” he asked with a small, unsure voice. “Yeah, much more than I would have thought actually. It was so nice of Kevin to say those words, and Robert really helped as well.” Seb’s eyes shot up, “You handled yourself really good out there, you know! Going on stage without preparation, in front of that big hall, I don’t know, I would probably have tripped over my own feet, cursed in response and started stuttering… I don’t know how you did it.” His comment, in combination with his impressed facial expression, made me laugh; if only he knew how nervous I had been on the inside! “You have no idea how nervous I actually was, Chris here almost had to drag me on stage, Scarlett talked me in going, but until I was up there, I had no idea what I was going to say!” I replied. This made his eyes softer, and his eyebrows more relaxed. “You know, I was going to argue, because we all had out first Con’s, we’ve all had the nerves, but, this wasn’t supposed to be yours, and you are not used to the media, crowds, famousness of all of it, so I will give you this one.” He finished with a wink, making my stomach flip unexpectedly. I smiled at him, “thanks Seb,” I answered, winking back at him, “it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, so it was a good first time!” I felt Chris’ arm around my shoulder, “I think you did great! It was actually really nice to have you up there with us, and I loved how you called us out on our jokes! I never knew you were such a fangirl!” he said, with a wink, “You know, I have told you this many times, but you just keep being surprised! I have seen every interview anyone can find online! I really know a lot about all you guys,” I added, waving around the room, making both men smile. “Chris, I think you should pick up random people from airports more often, she’s amazing!” Seb said to Chris probably as much as to me, throwing his arm around me again, and squeezing me into his side while rubbing my arm.

Obviously, Mackie chose that time to interrupt our nice little conversation, only conferming the little story I shared earlier. “Ava!” He said with his ‘outside voice’ “you were great up there!” He added while patting my on the shoulder that didn’t have Seb’s arm around it. “You guys put her up to this right? Gave her a quick media lecture? No way she was as completely unprepared as she seemed?” The last part was added to the men next to you, with a strict and almost concerned expression on his face. “Actually, I didn’t know what was happening until I was up there. It’s still hard to believe I sat there with so many people watching me” I decided to answer him. “Guys! That’s not okay!” He raised his voice to Chris, and then used that same voice to get Roberts attention, who was apparently walking our way, “Hey mister Stark, how was it a good idea to drop our dear Ava in the panel like that? No preparation, no media training, nothing?” It almost made me laugh how he had called Robert by his MCU name, that is, if Mackie hadn’t been looking so serious. Robert walked over and started diffusing the situation, “Antony, she did fine! I didn’t want to have more speculation and it just seemed the most fitting moment to have her go public?” But Mackie wasn’t having it, “We don’t throw people in the deep end like that Downey, you know that as well as any of us, if not better. If I knew, I would have stopped all of you, and Scarlett, How, why were you okay with this?” he yelled in no particular direction, causing her to look up confused and made her way to the little group that formed around me. “Mackie, if I wasn’t sure she would be able to handle herself, I wouldn’t have encouraged her to go up, you should know that.” She tried to diffuse the situation as Mackie got almost angry at the guys and now Scarlett as well. At that point, I stepped in, “Mackie, thank you for stepping up for me, but honestly, I could have said ‘no’ if I really didn’t want to go, and we” I said, pointing at Robert, “had a really nice conversation this morning when you all were getting your stuff, so it did make a little more sense than it would have seemed for everybody but Robert and me.” As I was talking, Mackie seemed to calm down a bit, even though his expression let everyone around us know that he was not impressed. “It really means a lot though, to see that you care so much!” I added, hoping it would make him feel better, it really did mean a lot that he stood up for me, it made me feel even more part of the group, having one of the people inside of the group stand up to the other members to defend me. 

I walked in his direction until I was facing him, giving him a tight hug. “It really means a lot to see that you care, enough to stand up to other people you care about, but, I am a strong woman who don’t need no man to defend me.” I said, winking at him. “Seriously, if I didn’t want to go on stage, I wouldn’t have gone, no matter who came to me, telling me to get on stage.” I took a step back, and gave him a few soft, loving pats on his cheek, before stepping back more and ensuring everyone around that I was fine with going public like this. “You know, if you would have asked me this morning, I wouldn’t have agreed to go on today, but this way, it was organic, it made sense, it played into the questions of the crowd and there was no pressure.” I looked around to the crowd that had formed, pretty much everyone had gathered around us, “It was really fun to be able to call all you guys to the crap you tried to sell, sharing some of the inside jokes and other information that I’m sure the fans loved to hear. The final question was so much fun, and that girl was super sweet. I loved it and wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” My little speech was ended with a soft, short applause from the group of world-famous actors and producers around me, once again confirming the strangeness of my situation. I decided to take the take time to thank them all again, “Guys, seriously, I am so grateful to be here, in your presence and to be treated like your equal. Thank you all so much, I am looking forward to many more days like this, amazing dinners, nights of drinking, though not too much with your busy schedule, and chatting, gossiping about anything and everything. I love all of you.” At the end, I even started to get a little emotional, as did some of the superheroes in front of me. Chris stepped forward before anyone else had the chance and enveloped me in his strong arms, “Ava, you are amazing, we are lucky to have you.” He let me go with a quick kiss on my cheek. 

That was the sign that everything was alright again, and the group started to separate again. Robert came to my side for some last words, “I might not have thought it through enough, you are sure this was a good thing, right?” He asked me with a concerned look on his face, causing me to smile at him reassuringly, “Yes Robert, this was probably the best way, it wasn’t forced from my side, it wasn’t unexpected from the audience side, it was organic and, I think, a beautiful way to be integrated in this crazy world.” I hugged the Godfather of the MCU, “Thank you for our little talk this morning, I really needed it.” I whispered in his ear before letting him go.  
At that time, some organizers came in, to make sure no one missed their starting time for photo-ops and autograph sessions, and the chaos of the con was on us again.


	25. 22. The security guard

A/N; Hi guys, finally another update! After an amazing holiday without laptop or internet, I'm back! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and hopefully I will get the next one out soon! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :) Also, I can't believe I have more than 2700 hits! That's amazing!! Thank you all sooo much!

 

The rest of the day went by pretty smooth; there were no problems, no trouble, the crowd was very excited at every op I managed to visit, but they weren’t intruding. This wasn’t something the group of actors was used to; normally, the people attending these events were hardcore fans, willing to do pretty much anything and everything to get more time with, or reactions from the famous visitors. Here however, everyone waited their turn, they gave each other space, took pictures for each other, it looked like one big family who all wanted the rest to have the best possible experience.  
Thanks to this, the security people were less strict about taking pictures at autograph ops, or even just rushing the line through; everyone had enough time to ask a question, actually hear the response and react to it, take a nice picture and request a personalized signature. I knew the actors liked it better that way, not being rushed, having the feeling that they had time to at least acknowledge everyone who paid good money to be there because obviously, they were there for their fans, not to make money for the organizers, or even for themselves, God knows they have enough of that. Everywhere I went, there were smiles all around, people were giggling and chatting. There were quite a few people who recognised me as ‘the lucky girl on stage’ and they would ask me questions, take pictures with me, and sadly, a small number of people looked at me with a less than kind expression.  
There was one particularly jealous girl; she was drop dead gorgeous and probably figured that that gave her the right to be mean to me and everyone on the planet, and she made sure everyone around knew: It was the signature op of the OG6, which was probably the worst place and time she could have chosen. I was walking towards the backstage area, getting ready to show the security guard my badge, but turned towards the autograph table instead, showing the badge to the strict, but kind, security guard there before I was allowed behind the table. The girl in question was talking to the security guard, clearly hoping he would let her backstage. “Aww I will be super quick; I only need to go to the toilet and there is such a long queue… You can even walk with me if you want.” She batted her eyes at him, and he seemed to be seriously thinking about listening to her. I kept walking, looking at the girl. The girl saw that the guard was tempted to let her in, and pushed her shoulders back a bit, increasing her cleavage. “Please sir, what harm can I do?” I reached Chris as I was looking at the girl, and he noticed me looking at her, “Can you believe her? Showing off like that just to possibly get backstage and maybe bump into someone famous?” He asked me, chuckling. “Good thing you got an all access pass; the poor guy wouldn’t know what to do with himself if you would look at him like that!” I looked at him with doubt in my eyes, as his attention went to the next person in line for a photograph. “Hi! How are you today? What can I write for you?” he gave the little boy in front of him, his million dollar smile, while his mother managed to get a picture, most likely for her own collection as much as for the kid’s. Writing down what was requested, he continued; “I can’t believe the guy is thinking about letting her in… why don’t you go see if you can get him straight?” Robert, who sat next to him, had heard our little conversation and agreed; “No need to be mean about it, just show him your badge and distract him from her for a second so we can alert someone to replace him; if he lets her in, who knows who else could get by him…” He looked a little concerned and disappointed.  
I did as I was told, or kindly asked, and grabbed my badge from where I had put it down earlier, walking towards the guard. “Hi! Can you please let me through? I have to get something for Robert Downey Jr.” I said with as much confidence as I could. This obviously got the girls attention; “Oh no way they’ll let you in here, if I can’t get in, you don’t even need to try! Why would someone like that need you to get something?” She said while cocking her head towards Robert with a hint of disgust in her voice. She moved in front of me while the guard just nodded at me, not moving to help me get through at all. I tried to step forward, around the girl, but she just moved with me, apparently wanting to make a scene. I didn’t want to give her any attention and showed my badge. It was an all access VIP badge, so I was most definitely going to be let through, if it wasn’t for the girl now blocking my way. We were standing right beside the table, and even with the noise around us, all six actors could clearly hear something was going on, even before she raised her voice, which she did almost immediately, as if she wanted to get the attention of everyone around, which to be honest, she probably did want. Also, since Robert and Chris were the ones who asked me to do something, they were obviously paying attention to what would happen. “I spent at least as much as she did for her ticket, I would look much better with the gorgeous actors that are backstage, she looks way too average!” I looked at the table with a half amused, half uncertain look, which caused Robert to give me a pushing smile, while Chris almost got up to come to my rescue. I kept him away with a subtle wave, not wanting them to get involved. I tried not to let her get to me; I was the one that was pretty much adopted by the whole weird family, not this rude, gorgeous girl. “Hey, look. I’m sorry you have to go to the toilet so bad, but sadly, but unlike me, you didn’t get the all access card so there is nothing this security guy can do for you.” It really wasn’t my place to not let her through, but since the guy who was supposed to stop her from going in, and from her stopping me from going in, seemingly in awe of her beauty, he was just standing there. That only left me, and the herd of a-list actors at the table behind me. Knowing that they, and to be honest the law and regulations of the entire event, made me more confident to continue rather than just try to slip past her and ignore her. “And about paying as much as me for your ticket, I doubt you got yours from Kevin Feige yourself?” I knew I shouldn’t have said that, but she was so annoying and entitled that I wanted to take her down a notch. It definitely worked; the girl looked even more angry and arrogant than before. “Yeah sure, why would I believe that?” She said, with a tone like she was the Queen, while turning her head up, and away from me. “Will you please let me go? Robert would really like to get his…” thinking of something personal that he would somehow need in that moment was not as easy as I thought, but after a second I decided on his; “phone, so he can take some pictures with the kids that are waiting down the line” It would make sense for him to do that, he’d done it before, and even though I wasn’t sure if he had left his in the room, I could just give him mine after I got back, so that was the most logical item. Robert heard me and when I looked back at him, he winked at me, giving me a thumbs up. 

By some miracle, or a text from Hemsworth as I would hear later, Tom Hiddleston chose that moment to show up by the gate from backstage, causing the girl to drop her jaw, and forgetting her ‘fight’ with me. He was quite something to look at, his curly hair perfectly framing his face, his worried, piercing blue eyes on me, his strong, lean body dressed in a burgundy red, 3-piece suit. He was next to me within a second, and immediately threw his arm around my shoulders. “Hey Ava, everything alright here?” he asked me with concern in his voice, looking at the girl. I thought this would shut the girl up, but it didn’t work out quite how I had thought it would; next thing I knew, the girl was screaming at me, and tried to fight me, which finally woke the security guy who still didn’t understand what his job was, as he grabbed me and tried to pull me away from her, as if I was the one in the wrong. The drama was also noticed by the actors, and before I knew it, I had Robert holding me tight on the side where Tom wasn’t, and Hemsworth was keeping Evans away from the security guy, who was now looking even sillier than before; his one hand on my arm and a stern look in his eyes, not focussed on the girl who started this all, but to me, the girl who was surrounded by Marvel actors. Renner and Scarlett were next to the girl, trying not to give her any attention, but still within an arm’s length in case she would decide to try something again. “Hey, you okay Ava?” Robert half whispered in my ear. I could hear the confusion in his concerned voice. “Yeah, it’s fine, I’m not sure what happened… I just wanted to go backstage like you asked, and this girl was mad I could, and she couldn’t, I guess? Suddenly she was on me and so was he” I answered with an uncertain and a little strained voice, I still wasn’t sure about what had happened to make the situation get this far, so quickly.  
Robert felt like the situation was under control enough to let me go, even though Tom’s arm was still wrapped around me. Luckily Chris was calmed down fast after his little almost temper problem with the guard. “What are they paying you for idiot! It’s just checking badges, letting the right people in and protect who goes in there, which is exactly what you didn’t do! What’s your name? I will report this to the organisation. You are lucky the day went by great besides this, or there would definitely be more consequences, not just for you, but for the entire event. Attacking a girl who was clearly the victim... What is wrong with you man.” I was relieved when I heard him using his Steve-voice; the angry-Chris voice was way worse, and way, way more serious for the person on the other end. As I looked his way, I could see Captain America, even with the start of a beard and the darker hair he was sporting now; he had his arms crossed, which enlarged his already broad shoulders and made his biceps strain the fabric of his dress-shirt.  
Despite the tension in the air, that sight made me break out laughing; seeing Cap coming to my rescue; what had my life come to? I guess it was a good thing Stan wasn’t there as well, or the three of them would have a testosterone competition with the guard as the subject. Even just thinking about that made me laugh even louder. Robert seemed to agree with my humour and joined in, which made more and more people around us burst out as well.

The people around us, and there were quite a few due to the screaming, yelling, and now laughing, looked surprised, confused and entertained, most of them had their phones out, no doubt recording the whole thing. Even Evans decided that reporting the guy would be enough, and joining in the laughter, obviously grabbing his left boob with his right hand, as well as Hemsworth’s stomach with his left.  
For some unclear reason, the girl that started this all, saw Tom still holding me, Robert at my side, and Evans walking towards me with his arms wide to pull me into a bear hug, and decided that this was the perfect moment to try and get the attention back on herself, now keep in mind that she started attacking me, and before I could do anything about it, I was dragged away by the guard; “Ow, I think she dislocated my shoulder, she just attacked me!” Marvel should cast her in their new movie; she was complete with the pained voice, hurt eyes, and the single tear down her cheek. No matter how good she was, these actors around us weren’t going to fall for it; Scarlett took the opportunity to give her some advice, and she waited no time putting the girl back on the ground; “Oh please dear, just get out of here before you embarrass yourself any more than you have already. This is going to be all over the internet before the end of the day.” She finished with an amazingly sweet smile, that must have earned her an Oscar, would the situation have been a movie.  
This was finally enough to make her change her mind and decide that not all attention was positive attention. 

The girl pretty much ran off, probably towards the nearest toilet, since that was what had started the whole drama. Scarlett finally made it through the group of men around me, and pulled me into her side, “That was the perfect way to handle her Ava, you should be proud of yourself.” She whispered in my ear just in time before the extra security guards got to the table. The timing earned them a stern look and speech from Robert; “Wow, perfect timing boys, the drama has just been wrapped up. How come you took so long? What would have happened if something had gotten serious here?” He asked no one in particular, with a disappointed and stern voice. One of the men stepped forward, “We are so sorry Mister Downey, and of course all the rest as well. We would like to make it up for you guys by offering your whole group a luxury dinner at one of the best restaurants of the country, including transport there and back.” Even though everyone in said group, except for myself of course, would be well able to afford the dinner including transport, but it was still a nice gesture. As always, it was Robert who took the lead; “That is very kind of you but will obviously not be enough to make up for this… situation. I want the security guard who caused the problem to be at least re-evaluated, I want an apology toward Ava, and some kind of compensation for her as well, besides the dinner, as well as a rescheduling for the autograph op that has been interrupted, I don’t care how you do it, just make it happen.” He demanded the way only Tony Stark can demand things. The mans eyes got bigger with every word, as Robert stood taller, or as tall as he could considering his height, and broader as his speech turned him into his character.  
He turned to me, “Does that sound fair, Ava? Anything you would like to add?” He put me right on the spot, “I… ermm… no, that would be fine I think? Nothing serious happened luckily, just some scratched on my arm…” my voice lost volume with every word.  
Tom, who had returned to my side, as had his arm around my shoulder, decided to add something too, “Just make sure this doesn’t happen again. There are different badges for a reason, and with them, people have access to different areas, also for a reason.” His normally calming voice was alarmingly serious and stern. I could imagine his eyes piercing through the security men. The man in charge nodded and finished the incident off, “Thank you all for acting so quickly, we should have gotten here way quicker. My sincere apologies, this will never happen again on my watch, ever again. Now, Jan, apologise to these people, and to miss Lenox in particular, and you better mean it!” The ‘poor’ security guards, whose name was apparently Jan, looked like he would prefer to be swallowed by the ground. He took a step forward before addressing the group; “I want to give you my most sincere apologies, it was my job to make sure these things do not happen and not only did I not stop this from happening, I actively participated in the problem. This is not why I got in this business. And miss Lenox, especially to you, I am so sorry for not standing up for you and doing my job. I hope you all can forgive me for my mistake.” He managed to look everyone in the group in the eyes, turning them toward the ground as soon as he finished speaking. Everyone waited for me to answer him, seeing that I had been the subject of his little speech. “No real harm done, but seriously man, keep your head on your job, you have an important task here…” And that was it. Luckily this was the last panel of the day, and it was still early enough to take some time at the Hotel, which was obviously one of the best Hotels in the capital, and maybe even try to walk around the city for a bit. We all walked backstage, this time with no problems from security guards, got our stuff and went towards the cars that would bring us back to the Hotel.


	26. 23. Preparing for dinner

When we all got back at the Hotel, we were told to prepare for yet another amazing dinner in an amazing place; We were actually given a choice, there were a few restaurants we could choose from, with a big difference in distance from the Hotel. The two best places were about an hour and a half drive away, while the third option was only 10 minutes from where we were staying. Since we would have an early morning, and the whole cast and crew had a long and tiring day ahead of them, we all decided on the closer option. The cars would be ready in an hour, which gave us all just enough time to change and get ready for the fancy night out. Scarlett walked with me to my room, asking me about the incident since she wasn’t in my car on the way back. “That must have been weird for you? You handled yourself like a champ, you stayed calm and everything! Not sure I would have reacted so nicely in your shoes…” She made me laugh with her comment, “Yeah, you would go all Black Widow on her!” I joked back at her, earning a wink. “seriously though, the way you handled today, with being called on stage without preparation, and this crazy girl, that’s a hell of a first public appearance!” Obviously, I had to agree with her on that. With that, the elevator doors opened on my floor, and she gave me a quick hug before she resumed her trip towards her own room. 

Somehow I had managed to lose my keycard in my bag, so I spent a few minutes in front of my door, rumbling through all the different pockets and zippers of the bag before finally finding it in the very last possible zipper along with my phone; the one place I should not have put it, since I knew that the magnetized card would possibly stop working when being close to a phone… I frowned, took the last step to my door and lifted my hand towards the slit. Before I could swipe it though, I heard a British accent say my name, “Hey Ava, I was hoping to run into you!” Tom looked like a happy child with his genuine smile on his lips that lit up his whole face. “I wanted to see how you were doing after the… after what happened, you were suddenly gone before I could ask you earlier.” I could hear a little disappointment in his voice. I smiled back at him, throwing my arms around him into a tight hug. “I meant to thank you! Your timing was perfect. I’m not sure what would have happened if you didn’t show up.” If he wouldn’t have been so freakishly tall, I would have given him a kiss on his cheek, but I just couldn’t reach. “Was it a coincidence? Why were you walking there at that moment?” it just now dawned on my that it made no sense for him to show up when he did. The comment earned me one of his signature ‘eheheheh’ laughs, “Oh no, I got a message from Hemmy, saying we needed a distraction at the op’s table, I made my way there as fast as I could, without freaking out everyone backstage by running there. I’m happy I could be of help.” With that he bowed down, to give me a quick kiss on my cheeks, great minds think alike, I guess? “I can’t wait to see you all dressed up for dinner later darlin’, I’ll let you go to get ready now. Glad to see you, you were a champ out there today”. And with that, he turned, put his hand in the pockets of his pants, seeming smaller with his shoulders turned down.  
I hadn’t noticed before, but as soon as she walked away, I felt another arm around me, which made me look up, half expecting to see Seb, trying to one-up Tom again, but the blue eyes looking down at me were Chris’s. “I agree, you were a champ.” He almost whispered in my ear, giving me a soft kiss on my cheek. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer, enveloping myself in the safety of his strong body. “I don’t understand how I looked so calm either, it really was weird, and a little scary too…” I confessed with some confusion in my voice. We were still standing right outside my room, which must have seemed a little strange to the people walking by, so I released him for the most part, asking for his attention to say something else, “Don’t you have to get ready? Get all your handsomeness in check for tonight?” I wink at him, “Or do you have time to come in, tell me what to wear and chat for a bit?” I could see his eyes light up, apparently happy that I asked him to spend some more time with him. “I only have to jump into my suit, I’m sure I can fix my hair in the car ride.” And with that, he steps past me, following my inviting gesture, taking a seat on the couch. His position gives me more than enough space to change in the room, without being in his sight which is perfect, because I have a few dresses I have to try; just like earlier, I am not prepared for these luxurious dinners, most of the dresses are not fancy enough, but with the right make-up, hair styling and shoes, they will have to do.  
I am barely in my first dress when someone knocks on my door, causing Chris to turn around to look at me, thankful to see I am actually dressed, “Are you expecting someone?” He looks a little anxious until he hears Lizzies voice on the other side of the door “Hey Ava, are you there? I brought some dresses you might like, they are not my style so I hope they look as stunning as the other one I had for you!” Immediately his face relaxes, and he jumps up from the couch, opening the door. “Hey Lizzy, tha- wow you look amazing!” She had already changed, not needing much time for her hair and make-up, since Jeremy had helped her in the morning already. Her dress was perfect; the olive-green colour perfect for her skin tone and hair, tight in all the right places, loose everywhere else. I almost jumped out of my dress, forgetting that Chris is still in my room, but just in time manage to grab the fabric. “Wow! That dress looks perfect on you!” I almost screamed at her out of enthusiasm, which made her laugh and blush a little bit. “Thanks, you two, I feel great too. Now, Chris shouldn’t you go back to you room, throw your suit on and have Renner fix your hair?” He looks at me with his puppy eyes, but these are dresses I will need help getting into, and not big strong Captain America hands help, but elegant, precise Scarlett Witch hands help. “I’ll see you in half an hour Chris, good luck with Renner,” I add with a smile as I give him another hug. “have fun with the dresses girls! Do you need an escort downstairs later?” Always thoughtful, “Evans, your Steve is showing again, that would be great Cap, thank you!” I joke, as I blow him a kiss, “soo, that’s a ‘no’ then?” He asked, seeming a little confused, “No! I would love an escort, just kidding with the Cap part!” Lizzy and I start the sentence at the same time, while I add the kidding part by myself. “Ah so I have to arrange two escorts, wonder who I will pick!” I get a big fat wink, which somehow tells me that I can expect either Seb or Tom knocking on my door later, probably Seb, from the big grin Chris was sporting. Then he walks out, softly closing the door behind him.   
Lizzy turns towards me with an excited smile, dresses still in hand; “So, long or short?”   
The dresses were all amazing, and she made me pick a few, so that I would have some for my break in London. The dress I end up wearing is a mostly white, sort dress, not too much skin, when not counting the open back, just tight enough, and flowy on the back side. My white high heels are a perfect fit, Lizzy fixed my hair as I applied the make-up as well as I could.   
When I take a step back to look in the full-length mirror, I couldn’t believe I was seeing myself, and Lizzy is very enthusiastic as well. Just as we were finished, there is a knock on the door, and I walk towards it to open up. In the doorway are Chris and Seb, both looking stunning; the perfectly fitted suits are both blue, even though Seb is wearing a darker blue while Chris’s blue is more rich, and bright. They sure know how to make their eyes pop, it crosses my mind. “What’s that Ava?” I heard Sebs voice, without realising I said that sentence aloud. I opened my mouth to answer but no sound was coming out. “I erm, yeah, well.” He steps forward, takes my hand and pulls it up to his lips, giving me a kiss on my hand. The softness and warmness of his lips, as his blue, bright blue, eyes look up at me made me weak and my heart started racing. “I know dear, that’s what our stylists pick them for. Your dress really brings out your eyes as well.” He stands up straight again, takes half a step back, and offers me his arm. “Shal we, my lady?” “We shal, my lord.” I answer him with a big smile on my face. Chris and Lizzy walked behind us, after she gave me my matching clutch, which I almost forgot from the look of these two specimen in front of my Hotel room.   
As we got in the elevator, Lizzy and I stood together, with the guys on either side of us, our arms still hooked in theirs, and she nudged me with her shoulder, whispering in my ear, “lookin’ good there, babe.” She finished with a fat wink, as my cheeks turned red again. In de reflection of the door, I saw Chris wink as well, but his was meant for Seb, who pulled my arm a little closer to his side. I must say, we did look pretty good together, all dressed up I could almost match Sebs level of expensiveness, as the fangirls would say. They were very right, even from up close, there were absolutely no flaws to be seen. The small irregularities in his skin just made him perfectly human, the few grey strands in his hair and stubble made his skin tone look even more perfect, and there was no way to forget those eyes once they had been staring in yours. The ride down seemed shorter than the ride up, but that might also be due to the fact that I didn’t want it to end.   
As we all felt the elevator slow down, the two duos looked at each other, making me realize that I had been looking at Seb the whole time. Just before the doors opened, he switched his arm from around mine, to around my waist, absentmindedly stroking my side with his thumb.  
We got out, and part of the group was already there; obviously Mackie was standing in front of the elevator, ready to break the moment. He probably forgot something in his room, and his eyes went wide at the sight of us four in there. We had fancy dinners before, but this felt different somehow, there was a buzz and everyone wanted to look their best that night. “Wow, look at that! You guys look amazin’!” again, I felt the heat travel to my cheeks as we walked out of the elevator, Seb and Chris letting us both go, to give Anthony a hug. “you look good too man!” Chris told him. “Yeah sure, but look at the babes on your arms, that would make everyone look amazing. Not that you need that Sexy Seabass, show me those steel blue eyes brother! Think you can let the ladies live for a night?” Chris grabbed his left boob in laughter, and even though I tried to give him a stern look, urging him not to tell Mackie what I let slip upstairs, of course he did just that; “You know Mack, that’s almost what Ava said upstairs!” he had a hard time getting the words out in between the laughter that came out of him. Mackies eyes got bigger than I had ever seen, as he turned my way, “Finally admitting your crush on Vanilla Ice here girl?” for the what felt like the millionth time that day, I felt my cheeks heat up, “no no, no crush here Mack-attack, I was just thinking that these suits really make both their eyes pop, and accidentally said it out loud. That’s all.” “Yeah, yeah, keep tellin’ yourself that.” I don’t think I had ever seen a bigger wink than the one Anthony gave me that very moment. At that moment, the elevator pinged to warn the doors were closing, and he slipped in just in time. 

We walked into the small crowd of gorgeously dressed people, Sebastian had put his arm around me again, his thumb continuing what it had been doing earlier. Scarlett and Robert were quickly next to us. “Girls, you both look amazing, you should just share your closet Liz, she looks great in anything you put on her.” Robert said as he hugged her, before stepping toward me. “Also, quite a stunning accessory you have there dear.” He whispered in my ear, winking as soon as I could see him again. Not really understanding why he had to whisper that, I touched my necklace as I thanked him, a little confused. The face he gave me, let me know that that was in fact not what he meant, as he gestured at the tall, dark and handsome man that had barely let me go for the hug, giving him a slap om the shoulder before pulling him, and then Chris into a hug.   
When we were complete, after waiting for Mark for a few minutes, we went outside to our transport. I am not sure what we had expected, but the shiny black limo’s that were waiting for us was not it. These people here were used to quite some fanciness, but still, the sight of five limo’s in a row, waiting for us, was not it. There were six people per car, so the six of us went outside and into the first limo, we had Robert with us, so that was fine. The ride was filled with some easy chatter in which all six of us participated, even though I also took the time to, once again, take in the craziness that my trip had turned into. I also noticed that Seb was less than dominant in the chatter. He seemed perfectly happy listening, laughing and every now and then, add his insight into whatever the topic was. On one side of the limo, there is Chris, Lizzy and Robert, and I am squished (very generously, I must say) between Scarlett and Seb, perfectly happy in the little bubble that the car provided. I noticed that as soon as we took off, Sebastian had his one arms across his lap, which meant that his fingers reached up to my leg, and started to draw small circles in the fabric of my dress. It didn’t look like anyone else noticed, and it was probably an involuntary movement on his part, but feeling the warmth radiate through my dress feels amazing. I try not to pay too much attention to it, hoping that that way no one else notices and Sebastian doesn’t stop. The drive was only 10 minutes as we were told, and I probably never had more topics cross a conversation within that time frame, from movies, to economics, climate, fashion, politics, different cultures and habits, and pretty much everything that could possibly connect to these topics. It is interesting to see how similar these very different people think about most things, but sometimes they are so far separated, which makes sense with the different upbringings, especially Sebastian and I, in comparison to Liz, Robert, Scarlett and Chris. I heard things I never thought of before, and shared stories and thoughts that had never, ever crossed their minds as well. We all had a great time and my leg felt a little cold when Seb took his hand away when the car had stopped.


	27. 24. An unexpected gift

A/N Wow!! I reached 50.000 words! I cannot believe I already wrote so much! This is a shorter chapter, becuase I wanted to reach exactly 50.000 words, but the rest will be up soon as well! Let me know what you think, what you like, what you don't like. I love seeing people are invested in the story <3 

The fleet of limo’s had attracted quite a bit of attention, and when we got to the restaurant, there was a small crowd gathered of fans and photographers. Robert turned to me, “You don’t have to, but I would be honoured if I could lead you into the building, my dear.” I liked to think it was just because he liked me so much, but a little voice in my head brought up the article, which meant that is was a bad idea to walk into the Hotel, which was where the restaurant was located, with one of the single, or presumed single, actors of the MCU. The very happily married, older actor was a much safer bet. He must have seen the doubt in my eyes, adding “That way, I am assured to have you sit close to me tonight.” with a wink. “In that case, I would be honoured Robert, thank you.” And with that, the door opened. Robert got out first, holding out his hand for me to follow him, Chris and Lizzy followed, Sebastian and Scarlett getting out after them. As soon as we got out, there were flashes, camera shutters, yelling, screaming, questions were shouted at the actors, and they made their way towards the people without the professional cameras, counting on them being the real fans. Robert never let go of my arm while taking pictures and signing anything that was handed to him, along with the other actors that were exiting the other limo’s as well. I noticed that everyone had a marker in their pocket or handbag, talking about being prepared! After only a few minutes, someone from the restaurant came outside and urged us all inside, which was accompanied with apologies, waves and blow kisses from the group of actors as we were led to the elevators. The place was amazing; there was a slight Japanese touch, everything screamed calm, light, relax and comfort. We were guided to the 24th floor, which was explained to us to be one floor above the restaurant, which was booked full for the night, so they had arranged a private room for the group where no one would disturb us.  
The room had an incredible view over the city, with the sunset perfectly in the middle of the window that formed the whole wall on the outside. The table was set perfectly for the amount of people attending, which made me think that it could probably be set to any width, to make sure it would indeed accommodate the exact number of guests at all times. The tall chairs were perfectly colour coordinated with the rest of the room, looking soft and very comfortable.  
I stepped towards the glass wall, looking out over the city. There was a canal next to the building, so many lights, which started to light up the city as the sun began to set. I let out a deep sigh just before I noticed Sebastian stood next to me. “Pretty incredible right.” I smiled at him, nodding in agreement, not wanting to break the feeling I had looking out of that window with speaking. I stood there for a few minutes, first with Sebastian, but at one point he softly squeezed my shoulder, and walked back towards the table.  
The next person who came up to me was, without much surprise, Tom. As he walked my way, he got my attention, not wanting to scare me, “You look gorgeous tonight, darlin’. That dress looks fantastic on you.” I turned a little to face him, looking up into his eyes. “You clean up quite alright yourself!” He was wearing a three-piece suit, in a dark grey, with a light blue dress shirt and dark blue tie. “Always the blue to remind everyone of your eyes right?” I winked at him, earning the signature ‘eheheheh’ laugh. “You see right through me. But seriously, you look incredible Ava.” I smiled at him, changing the subject. “Do you have any plans yet for my trip in London? Will I be prepared?” He leaned down to give me a quick kiss on my cheek, “You’ll see darlin’.” before turning away and heading back to the group.  
I looked up when I heard Kevin’s voice call us all to attention. “Before we all sit down and enjoy yet another amazing meal together, thanks to our angel Ava,” that earned me some applause and yells, “I want to thank all of you for being a part of this large press-tour, and more so, part of the MCU. We would not have been here without all you guys, you breath life into the characters written by Stan and adopted by the Russo’s, and myself. There is no other group of people I would rather see in your shoes. I promise this is the last time I will thank you privately during the tour, the press will have me kiss all your asses more than enough.” Laughter, whistles, applause all around. Kevin reached into his pocket, taking out a small box that seemed to hold some kind of jewellery and walked my way, still by the window. “Ava, I also want to thank you, you bring light and humor to the group, the long press days will have a good ending with you here to distract us all a bit. I don’t know if you know, but we all have a small pendant of Titanium Aura Quartz to honour the start of the MCU. It is the stone of the Taurus, for the date the movie came out, obviously with a wink to the titanium alloy in the Iron Man suit. The stone supposedly gives energy and fitness, which we can all use in this profession.” As he took the final steps towards me, I barely realised I was about to get a gift, a gift that would put me into the weird family even more. “I, I… Is that for me?” I didn’t know what else to say. Getting something like that meant so much, I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. “Yes, I had Jimmy look for one in Rome, but there wasn’t a good time to give it to you yet, this seemed like the perfect moment.” Robert added. I should have known he would have arranged this. Even before Kevin got the chance to actually open de box and give it to me, I threw my arms around his neck, “Thank you so much, this really means a lot.” After letting him go, I made my way towards Robert, “Is that why you wanted to escort me tonight? Thank you so much Rob.” I felt a few more tears fall down. “Look what you did, you made her cry!” It was Chris who was suddenly behind me. “Just so you know, we all pitched in, and very much agreed with this, so it is a gift from the whole Marvel family, you are hereby, adopted into this crazy, dysfunctional family.” I looked around me and saw the same mischievous, happy smile on all the faces in the room. “You can use it as a necklace, or just have it in your wallet or purse, that’s what most of us do.” Lizzy added, and Scarlett was the last to say something about it, “This is something we would like to keep to ourselves, no one but us knows about it, and it is pretty much the only thing we have together that isn’t public knowledge.” “Ohhhh yes of course, that is so cool, that you have some secret thing that binds you! Thank you all so so much, this is really amazing. Also, thank you for making me ruin my make-up for the night…” I added as a joke, which made Renner jump up, “good thing I am always prepared, sit down sis, I’ll fix you up.” That made everyone in the room burst out in laughter, and everyone sat down. Chris and Lizzy sat next to me, with Robert on Chris’s other side, Sebastian on Liz’s other side, and Kevin with the Ragnarok group on the opposite side. I finally opened the box, taking out the small pendant. The crystal was set in what looked like silver, but Robert was quick to ensure me it was white gold, because of course it was. On the setting, there were six small diamonds, “One for every original Avenger.” Chris let me know. “No way Jimmy just found this in a shop, right? When did you order this?” I asked Robert, slightly confused. He waved my question away, “I know someone in Rome who happens to do this, he was more than happy to make a rush order for a good client, and friend. He made it overnight.” “The best part is on the back!” Liz told me enthusiastically. I turned the object around, and engraved in the crystal itself, it said; ‘Marvel, Rome 2016’ with two slightly bigger diamonds on the setting; one blue one, obviously for Cap, and a red one, for Iron Man himself. “Guys, seriously, thank you all so much, this is an amazing gift that I never expected to get. It really means the word to me.”  
Robert had lost his patience and stood up. “You are very welcome dear. Now, how about we start this dinner!” In that exact moment, the doors opened, and waiters came in with water, wine, and soda for Robert and anyone else who didn’t feel like drinking alcohol at dinner.


	28. 25. Food and Talks

A/N; Finally another part! I haven't had much inspiration so it took a while... I hope you all enjoy this part! Let me know what you think :)

 

There was one menu that the restaurant served, which made it very easy, especially because a glass of a perfectly fitting wine was offered with every course for whoever wanted. The first course consisted of several small bites, with different kinds of seafood, vegetables and meats, accompanied a delicious rosé wine.

There was the regular chatting, mostly with Chris and Liz on each side of me, getting a little deeper into the topics that were discussed during the drive earlier. It was crazy for me to think of the upbringing Liz had; being brought up on red carpets, having sisters who always outshine you, it sounded terrible and amazing at the same time. Chris shared more stories of him with his brother, because of course he did. I could not wait to meet him, Chris always made him sound like the perfect best friend. “You should totally come to Boston after this! Dodger would love you, and I am kind of scared to think about the fun you and Scott would come up with…” He seemed to question what he had just said, I could see the sparkle in his eyes; “Maybe you should stay far, far away!” He erupted in laughter, reaching for his chest with his right hand, and putting his other hand on my shoulder, obviously not grabbing my boob as he would have with his male friends.

Liz commented as well; “Wasn’t Scott supposed to join the tour as well? I thought he would be here for the Asian part?” That made me even more exited, “Really?? That would be amazing! I would love to meet him; he seems great from the interviews I saw.” Once again surprising Chris with how much I know. “You… You know about my brother? Of course you do, you know everything.” “You really should get used to it Dorito, she knows everything.” Rob added to the conversation. And of course he was right, “I’ve seen your interviews, and I would love to meet him! I can’t wait!” I got really excited about the thought of meeting Scott, Rob hadn’t been wrong; I did know pretty much everything that internet could tell me. The little bits from press tours, premieres and entire interviews on talk-shows, put all the little bits and social media accounts together, and there was quite some information to be found. I felt my eyes sparkle, as the joy left Chris’s, I could see the fake worry change into real worry. “I might have to cancel his trip to Asia… I am seriously not sure I can handle you two together.” Rob brought his mind back to the table, Oh, come on, it would be great! They can annoy each other instead of all of us.” He leaned forward to talk to me, “You would have so much fun together, he would probably steal you away from all these handsome men here if he wasn’t gay.” He added with a wink, causing Chris and myself to almost fall off his chair in laughter. “You know, he probably isn’t wrong,” Chris managed to get out between laughs.

With that, the waiters came in to take our plates and they came in with the appetiser; which was salmon in different ways, paired with a round, dry white wine. With the delicious food in front of us, everyone got silent for a while.

After a few bites, chatter started to flow again, Rob and Chris were in deep, almost whispering, conversation on my one side, and Liz and Scarlett were laughing and joking with Tom Holland and Chadwick on my other hand. That gave me the chance to see everyone interact.

I looked at the people in front of me, and saw Chris Hemsworth, his ‘brother from another mother’ Tom Hiddleston, Mark Ruffalo, and Sebastian and Mackie next to them. They seemed to be in a passionate and loud, because; Mackie, conversation about why the first three weren’t in the Civil War movie, and why the other two were. “Well, you are somewhere lost in space or wherever,” Mackie told Mark, “You were most likely trying to kill us in the last movie you were in,” he added, directed to Tom, “and for you, I have no excuse.” Tom started laughing at Mackies comment, “Eheheheheh, actually, as far as everyone besides you guys know, I died in the last film I was in…”

That really caught my attention, “Wait what? I totally forgot about that!” I jumped into the conversation. That made Tom look up shocked, not sure if I was allowed to know he wasn’t actually dead, or at least Loki wasn’t.

Sebastian assured him that it would be fine, “She just got the secret stone, I’m sure she is allowed to know this too” he said with a chuckle as he smiled at me.

Kevin, who sat next to the group, joined in as well, “Yes, it’s fine, however, we need to keep a more tight ship from the moment pre-production starts again; these next two Avengers movies will be kept quiet,” he took that moment to address the group again, getting up and clearing his throat for attention to the rest of the table. “I would like to have one more word,” Even before he finished the sentence, the whole table was silent. “I have a quick announcement about the filming of Avengers 3 and 4.”

I looked around the long table and saw everyone had their eyes on Kevin, almost holding their breath in anticipation. “As you know, or as most of you know, those movies will close phase 3 and will conclude over ten years of film making.” That caused a little stir around the table, clearly not everyone was kept in the loop. “Because of that, we will not be handing out complete scripts to anyone that could possibly leak it, I’m looking at you two Ruffalo and Holland,” he added with a laugh and a wink before he continued.

“You will get your lines the day of shooting, there will be no phones on set. To quote our other leader, mister Nick Fury, ‘no one spills the secrets, because no one knows them all’.” Except you” Chris reacted, “You’re wrong about me, I do share, I’m nice like that.” Samuel finished causing the whole table to either applaud, laugh, or both.

When the table was quiet again, Kevin continued. “That means no more slipping up, there will be fake scenes scripted and shot, not just to throw all you guys off, but also for the crew, and people sneaking on set, taking pictures, writing about what they see, we don’t want anything to come out before we want it to.” He gestured at the Russo’s “Everyone has worked hard on the scenario, script, storyline, everything, and it would be a shame to lose the element of surprise. I hope that we can count on your cooperation. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the dinner.” He finished with a small bow, before he sat down again.

Immediately people started talking, wondering if they really weren’t going to get a script, how they would be able to act without knowing what was going to happen, how to prepare. I just sat back without any worry, it would be amazing if I would be able to see the movies with all these guys for the first time, if I would still be around them in a few years of course.

The main course was brought in; a beef wellington with Brussel sprouts, carrots and mashed potatoes, accompanied by a rich red wine. There were gasps around the table because it looked so beautiful, and after a quick toast with the new drinks, everyone was silently enjoying the food.

It took some time before the first people finished and started talking again, and the soft buzz was comforting. When I finished my plate, I turned to Chris “thank you so much for taking a complete stranger on this crazy adventure with you, it is amazing.” I told him, sipping my wine. He smiled at me, put his hand on my leg and assured me “I really love having you here, it is so great to see the appreciation from someone else’s perspective, you show me, and probably all of us, how lucky we are to be here.” And with that, he leaned towards me, giving me a quick kiss on my cheek.

He looked very content, which made me wonder about the secret he shared with me that first day, “I meant to ask, how are things with, Vancouver?” I asked, trying not to give anything away in front of his co-stars. I was glad to see his eyes lit up with that question, “Actually great, we talk every night, she asks me about everything she hadn’t before, now that she knows I don’t mind it, I was thinking about flying her and the kids in for the London premiere but that is probably not a good way to meet them… so I will have to find something else.”

I was glad to hear that, he really deserved someone in his life that cared about him as much as the fans say he does. “You could ask her to come, but, it might be a little much pressure for a first public outing maybe?” As soon as I said that, I had an idea; “You know what you could do, she could come and be my date! No one knows her, no one knows me, she could be a friend of mine right? We could go together, you can sit next to each other in the theatre, you could have all the benefits and none of the gossiping and possible drama!”

It sounded great to me, I could get to know her a bit, vet her for Chris, make sure she had the best intentions, win-win! But I saw Chris’s eyes fill with doubt, “Do you think she would want that?” I gave him a stern look, “The only way you’ll know, is if you ask. She might say no, but that’s fine too, she has the kids so she has a reason, but she would probably love it, even if she can’t make it, she would love that you asked her.” I was sure of it.

He turned to me and gave me a big hug. “I’ll ask her tonight, thank you Ava, I don’t know what I would do without you.” I could see a tear trying to make its way from the corner of his eye to his cheek, but he blinked in time to make sure no one else noticed.

The desert was as amazing as the rest of the food had been, a tiramisu with a twist, and a whit port wine to accompany it. I started to feel a bit buzzed, even though I hadn’t finished any of the glasses, and couldn’t wait for a nice cup of coffee to wake up and sober up a bit. During desert and coffee, there was more chatting, people started to get up and walk around the room, looking out of the window, into the beautiful world that lay in front of us.

It had been an amazing night, great food, amazing company and the perfect gift from my adopted family. it was great to hear all the voices around me, just enjoying the hum, not thinking about anything in particular and looking out over the city.

Before long, I felt an arm around me and heard Robert voice. “I’m glad you talked to Chris about ‘Mystery Girl’, he seems very enthusiastic about asking her” I smiled at him, answering “Yes, me too. He seemed unsure but, even if she says no, she will appreciate the thought and the effort he put into it, so it is a win either way.” He pulled me into his side before letting me go again. “Enjoy the view dear, it’s gorgeous.” Blowing me a kiss as he walked back.

The next voice was Tom’s, “How do you like the gift Darlin’?” he leaned against the glass, crossing his arms while looking down at me with a smile on his lips and sparkling eyes. “You all knew, didn’t you…? It is amazing, so so much more than I had ever expected!” I answered, still having a hard time believing the thoughtful and incredibly special gift I had received.

He looked at me with those blue, almost more sparkling, eyes, “Yes, we all knew, however we didn’t know you would get it tonight. Also, I hadn’t seen it yet. It looks perfect for you.” “Ohhh you wanna see up-close?” I already turned around to get it from the table, seeing Robert showing it off to Liz and Scarlett.

“I love the coloured diamonds and engraving, wasn’t that your idea Liz?” Scarlett mentioned, which made Robert claim the idea, “No no no, the diamonds were my idea, the engraving was Liz though.”

It made me feel even more appreciative, to know that everyone had put something in, they cared enough to think about it and share their ideas for my gift. So when I walked up to them, I thanked them again. “Thank you so much guys, it is really amazing!” That got their attention, “Oh Ava! You want it back? We all haven’t actually seen it before tonight.” Scarlett asked. “No rush! Just wanted to show Tom, but that can wait.” Robert looked at me with entertainment in his eyes. “That’s alright, we can look later, go ahead and show it off to the handsome, tall, British guy waiting for you.” Obviously, he ended with a big wink, handing me the box back.

With that, I took the few steps back to Tom, taking the pendant out and showing it, to the handsome, tall, British guy waiting for me. “It is so beautiful, is it true that all you guys have one?” I asked him as I handed it to him, causing him to laugh again, “Eheheheh, yes we do, I have mine in my room, I try to keep it on me, but I can’t risk losing it either.”

As we were both looking at the gift, we got closer together and Tom put his arm around my waist. “I love the added diamonds for the two teams of the movie, it gives it even more emotional value, I think.” he almost whispered. His voice travelled from my ears throughout my body and I felt it all the way down in my toes.

“Ye… yeah I, I think so too.” Came my reaction, without being completely sure how that came out of my mouth. I looked up, into his blue, very blue eyes, which did not help me forming words. Somehow my throat felt tight, my cheeks were, once again, getting red. Of course, Tom noticed, “You alright there darlin’?” he asked with a smug smile on his lips.

“Yes, I’m here, I’m good.” I tried to play it off, which obviously didn’t work, he was too observant, but thankfully, also too much a gentleman to mention it at the moment.

At that moment, we were all called to attention, as the cars were ready to take us back to the Hotel. As I was talking to Tom at the moment, he escorted me down, and I joined his car together with Hemsworth, Ruffalo, other Tom and Kevin. I hadn’t spent much time with young Tom yet, so I was curious what our exchange would be, especially since he had been drinking tonight, breaking down any wall he might have had earlier.


End file.
